


RESURRECTION | Warriors

by robopimp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A lot less death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Firestar AU, Firestar becomes a girl, Firestar gets resurrected and its like "Huh?", Forest Territory, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda follows canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), at least for the most part but a lot is changed, resurrection AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robopimp/pseuds/robopimp
Summary: Thunderstar decides Firestar deserves another chance to fix the deaths from his past life; Firestar returns to ThunderClan as a completely different cat with all of his former memories, but old enemies stand in his way. Will Firestar be able to save the Clans and unite them in peace once more, or will all go wrong and his secret be found out?
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Brindleface/Redtail (Warriors), Firestar/Longtail (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Lionheart/Frostfur (Warriors), Smudge/Sandstorm (Warriors), Whitestorm/Brindleface (Warriors)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 302





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER** **BLUESTAR—** blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**  
****DEPUTY** **REDTAIL—** small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

**APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

**MEDICINE** **SPOTTEDLEAF** —beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**CAT**

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**LIONHEART—** magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane

**APPRENTICE, GREYPAW**

**TIGERCLAW—** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

**WHITESTORM—** big white tom.

**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

**DARKSTRIPE—** sleek black-and-grey tabby tom.

**LONGTAIL—** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

**RUNNINGWIND—** swift tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, ROWANPAW**

**WILLOWPELT—** very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**MOUSEFUR—** small dusky brown she-cat.

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**DUSTPAW—** dark brown tabby tom.

**GRAYPAW—** long-haired solid grey tom.

**RAVENPAW—** small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white tipped tail

**SANDPAW—** pale ginger she-cat.

**ROWANPAW—** beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**DUSKPAW** —friendly black-and-white tom.

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FROSTFUR—** beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

**BRINDLEFACE—** pretty tabby

**GOLDENFLOWER—** pale ginger coat

**SPECKLETAIL—** pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**HALFTAIL—** big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

**SMALLEAR** — gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan. 

**PATCHPELT** — small black-and-white tom.

**ONE-EYE** — pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf. 

**DAPPLETAIL** — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

  
  


**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **BROKENSTAR** —long-haired dark brown tabby.

**DEPUTY** **BLACKFOOT** —large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**MEDICINE** **RUNNINGNOSE** —small grey and white tom.

**CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**STUMPYTAIL** —brown tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW**

**BOULDER** —silver tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, WETPAW**

**CLAWFACE** —battle-scarred brown tom.

**APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW**

**NIGHTPELT** —black tom.

**QUEENS**

**DAWNCLOUD** —small tabby.

**BRIGHTFLOWER** —black and white she-cat.

**ELDERS**

**ASHFUR** —thin grey tom.

  
  


**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **TALLSTAR** —a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

  
  


**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **CROOKEDSTAR** —a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**DEPUTY** **OAKHEART** —a reddish brown tom.

  
  


**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**YELLOWFANG** —old dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

  
**BARLEY** —black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.


	2. PROLOGUE

Thunderstar paced around anxiously as he waited for Firestar’s arrival. The tom had been on edge ever since the leader had arrived in StarClan after defeating Tigerstar. He had seen the mournful look that Firestar had been casting to cats from the forest territories; Frostfur, Brindleface, even Ashfur. So, without consulting the other founders of the Clans, he had taken it upon himself to meet Firestar.

The founders of the Clans were mostly myths to the modern Clans; very rarely would they even show themselves to the other cats in StarClan’s hunting grounds. They were the pseudo-leaders of the cats, very rarely leaving aside from giving the prophecies to the rest of the cats. Even then, they did it unseen. Thunderstar had managed to get in contact with Bluestar, who had gazed upon him with wide eyes as he gave her the message. After all, the cats who had preceded the modern Clans were much larger than the average cat.

Thunderstar looked up as Firestar pushed through the undergrowth, his ginger pelt glowing brightly with stars. The tom looked at Thunderstar through exhausted eyes- he seemed much too tired to even be shocked at his sheer size. Thunderstar dipped his head, “Welcome, Firestar. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Did Bluestar happen to give you my name?”

“No. I was simply told to come to the starry lake as soon as possible,” Firestar mewed.

The tom shifted his paws anxiously and looked to the sky, “My name is Thunderstar. I am the founder of your Clan. Through the starry lake, I could see how you looked at the cats who have passed long before you.”

Thunderstar paused as Firestar seemed to lament over these cats and their deaths, then continued, “Speckletail. Brindleface. Even Yellowfang.”

Firestar blinked slowly, taking in the fact that he stood before the founder of the very Clan he had led, “Yes. I do regret their deaths- I could have done something.”

“Firestar,” Thunderstar rumbled. “Do you know why you were the fourth cat?”

“Because I was involved in a prophecy?” Firestar guessed.

“No.” Thunderstar mewed, his gaze turning to the water’s surface. “Your power was that you could die and come back to life.”

“But I had nine lives,” Firestar pointed out. “As a leader.”

“Those were purely ceremonial,” Thunderstar meowed, looking at his paws as though he were no longer interested in the conversation. “The other founders and I decided the time was right after your prophecy was fulfilled, and as such, we pulled you into StarClan. But now I can see how much it hurts you. So I’m giving you a choice.”

Firestar perked up at this, his green eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion. Thunderstar continued, glancing to him to know he had caught the tom’s interest, “You can stay here in StarClan with your fallen comrades, or be reborn, back in the forest with your memories, and save the cats whom you had failed to. What will it be?”

Firestar gazed on with surprise, the fur on his back standing rigid, “You’re serious? You’ll let me go back and fix my mistakes?”

Thunderstar purred, “Of course. You are the fire that saved my Clan- all the Clans- and you can do it again if you so wish.”

Firestar purred at this, a violent, rumbling purr. Thunderstar caught his look of joy, and quickly hissed, “There is one catch.”

Firestar quickly stood at attention, the fur on his tail on end. What could possibly happen? Thunderstar dipped his head, “Even the founders and those that came before them cannot change what will happen. You may be reborn as Rusty, or you may not. However, rest assured, you will be near the Clans in some way.”

Firestar stared at Thunderstar through misted eyes before dipping his head, “Very well. This will change things, won’t it? For better or for worse.”

“Yes,” Thunderstar spoke softly enough that Firestar barely caught his words. “Now you must go. Before the others get word I brought you here.”

Thunderstar lunged towards Firestar and shoved him into the starry lake. Firestar’s alarmed yowl made Thunderstar’s fur stand on end; if they didn’t know already, they would now. Firestar stood soaked to his belly in the cold, starry water, and with one more powerful shove from Thunderstar, he was sent writhing into the depths of the cold water. As he closed his eyes one final time, he spotted four cats lumbering towards Thunderstar before everything went dark.

And then, Firestar could feel a tongue rasping against his fur. His belly ached with hunger as he blindly tumbled in a moss nest towards the belly of a queen before latching on and suckling. He was in ThunderClan! With joy, Firestar relaxed and allowed himself to sleep.


	3. CHAPTER ONE

Firestar had been surprised when he had first opened his eyes. Not only had he seen Sandst- no, Sandkit, lay sleeping beside him, but his fur was a different color! Tortoiseshell and white, he noticed, with a long, bushy red tail. Firestar almost purred in amusement- he looked like a squirrel! He was, however, quite surprised that he wasn’t a  _ tom _ anymore, but a she-cat!

Firestar gazed up at Brindleface, who was fussing over her now that she had her eyes open. She could only wonder what she sounded like now- and who knew Brindleface had been the mother of Sandstorm? Brindleface cooed at the sight of Firestar, nosing the small tortoiseshell she-cat and giving her a reassuring lick on the head, “Look at you, Rowankit, you’ve opened your eyes!”

_ Rowankit? _ She thought, but quickly accepted her name. Thunderstar had said there would be changes, and she hadn’t doubted him for a second after he had pushed her into the lake. The she-kit stood on wobbly legs before falling down onto her soft belly once more. She barely remembered being a kit- she simply remembered the scent of her mother, Nutmeg, and Princess. Rowankit pushed this out of her mind and looked up to Brindleface who only gazed down at her fondly. The kit pressed her nose against Brindleface’s fur, breathing in the scent of the she-cat whom Tigerstar had slain to bring the dogs to ThunderClan’s camp. Finally, Rowankit looked up at her once more with resolve; she would save Brindleface this time.

Rowankit looked up as a faintly familiar tom poked his head in, his feathered ears twitching. The tom looked on in surprise at Rowankit before pushing himself into the den, his bushy ginger tail swaying behind him, “Rowankit has opened her eyes?”

Rowankit looked up at Redtail with a startled expression; Redtail was her father! The she-cat looked around the nursery finally- she hadn’t come often until Squirrelkit and Leafkit had been born, and even then, she had been leader and was busy. She spotted a dusky brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest- beside her was a familiar black pelt and a brown tabby she knew all too well. Looking again, she spotted Graystripe, no, Graykit, beside a she-cat he recognised as Willowpelt.

Redtail spoke again, catching Rowankit’s attention, “Such a curious little kit. Has her sister yet opened her eyes?”

Brindleface responded with something Rowankit didn’t hear, turning her gaze back to Sandkit. The fur on her spine bristled with fear- her mate was her sister! How would Squirrelflight and Leafpool ever come around? Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze? Dovewing and Ivypool? Cloudtail? The she-cat felt as though she would faint, but tried to keep a level head and mewed pitifully as she crawled over to Sandkit. The she-cat flung herself onto the pale ginger tabby, who awoke with a start. Her sister’s wide green eyes stared back at her with a questioning gaze, to which Rowankit only blinked.

Sure, Thunderstar had mentioned things would change, but this much?! Rowankit chose to think on it later. Surely Thunderstar wouldn’t let her kits never be born, right? They were needed as much as Tigerclaw was for the prophecy. But she wasn’t fire anymore, could she truly save the Clan? Rowankit crawled off of Sandkit on unsteady legs, trying to reach the nest where Ravenkit and Dustkit lay. A pair of jaws grasped her scruff, setting her down beside Brindleface’s belly, to which she let out a questioning mew. She was Clanborn now, how could she forget? There would be no reason for her loyalty to be doubted! Now, all she needed to do was make sure she was there when Tigerclaw killed Redtail. Ravenpaw had been an apprentice by then, so surely she would as well. Everything would be fine, Rowankit assured herself, and allowed herself to curl up beside Brindleface’s belly.

\----

It had been six moons, and Rowankit had long since been ready to begin her training. Redtail was still alive and well, and Rowankit hoped that there was still enough time for her to be trained enough to fight at Sunningrocks. Rowankit glanced back to the nursery entrance, where Graykit stood watching through wide eyes. He would be an apprentice not too long after her, hopefully- through the time that she had been a kit, she had quickly gotten on the good side of all of the kits. Even Dustkit, who was grouchy as ever. Unfortunately, Robinwing (he learned that was the name of brown queen who had been nursing Ravenkit and Dustkit), had passed away due to a sudden bout of greencough. Ravenkit and Dustkit had moved into the nest with Sandkit and Rowankit, and Rowankit had made sure to take special care of Ravenkit. He was much more confident as a kit than he had been as an apprentice, to which Rowankit seemed happy about.

Rowankit turned her attention away from Graykit as Bluestar gazed down at her and the other three kits. The leader looked somewhat younger than she remembered from when she had joined as Rusty. How many lives would Bluestar have at this point? Three? Worry knotted her belly, but it was gone as soon as it came when Bluestar began to speak, “Sandkit, Dustkit, Ravenkit, and Rowankit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Sandkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Whitestorm. I hope Whitestorm will pass down all he knows on to you. Whitestorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Patchpelt, and you have shown yourself to be wise and loyal. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sandpaw.”

The crowd parted as Whitestorm came up, touching noses with his newly named apprentice. Rowankit watched with a hint of envy; she had wished to have an apprentice ceremony as all Clanborn cats had. But now, she could! Rowankit puffed her chest out with pride at all the cats watching. Bluestar moved on, “Dustkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Redtail. I hope Redtail will pass down all he knows on to you. Redtail, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Halftail, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Dustpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dustpaw.”

Yet again, Rowankit watched as Dustpaw touched noses with his mentor. She nudged Ravenkit’s shoulder encouragingly- he had begun to shake, nervous as to who would be his mentor. Her nudge seemed to help him calm down, however, “Ravenkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerclaw. I hope Tigerclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Tigerclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thistleclaw, and you have shown yourself to be brave and a skilled fighter. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw.”

Rowankit couldn’t help but tense. She had forgotten Tigerclaw was Ravenpaw’s mentor, and she watched through slitted eyes as the dark warrior stalked up and touched noses with Ravenpaw. This was her oldest enemy, and she was sure he might still be the same. After all, she would have to fix everything yet again, wouldn’t she? Rowankit finally noticed it was her turn, as all eyes were on her. She shuffled her paws nervously; would she be given Bluestar again? Perhaps even Lionheart? Bluestar gazed down at her in silence for a moment, then spoke up, “Rowankit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. Your mentor will be Runningwind. I hope Runningwind will pass down all he knows on to you. Runningwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be wise and loyal. You will be the mentor of Rowanpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rowanpaw.”

Rowanpaw jerked up in surprise, her feathery tail bristling. She quickly calmed herself down and turned happily to Runningwind. She had had little time to get to know the warrior before he had been killing by Tigerstar- perhaps this was her chance. The she-cat leaned up and gently touched noses with the tom before sitting beside him. As the Clan began to chant their names, Rowanpaw couldn’t help but puff her chest out in pride. She was an apprentice of ThunderClan once more, and this was her second chance.

“What will we do first, Runningwind?” Rowanpaw asked innocently as the Clan was dismissed. She knew ThunderClan’s forest as if it were the back of her paw still- nothing could make her forget it. The Owl Tree, Sunningrocks, even Snakerocks!

The wiry tom glanced to her for a moment, then back to the other four warriors, “I think we’ll go explore the territory and show you the borders. Tomorrow we’ll begin hunting practice, maybe with the other apprentices. We’ll go alone today.”

Rowanpaw deflated at this. She wouldn’t be training beside Sandpaw and the others as often, this was not her universe as Firestar. She had come to realize this over the past couple of moons- she was not Firestar. She was Rowanpaw, a different cat with Firestar’s memories. In this universe, Firestar did not exist, just her. She wondered, faintly, if Thunderstar envisioned this to happen. Rowanpaw pushed these thoughts away. She could think of this later, for now, she would focus on her training. She wasn’t accustomed to her smaller, lithe body as Rowanpaw. When she woke in her nest at first, she had been surprised to find her joints weren’t aching as they had when she had been an aging tom.

Rowanpaw was shaken out of her thoughts as Runningwind called out to her from the camp entrance, and she bounded after him. She flicked her bushy tail as a goodbye to the other apprentices and her family. The apprentice felt a flicker of excitement; the last time she had been an apprentice… it had been short and sweet, training with Bluestar. She forgot how beautiful the forest territory had been, now that she looked back on it. It had been so many moons since she had been in the ravine, and as she crossed it with little effort behind Runningwind, she wondered just how many moons she would have left before they moved to the lake territory.  _ If they moved to the lake territory _ , Rowanpaw reminded herself.

When Rowanpaw focused again, she realised that they were at the sandy hollow. She remembered faintly how she had trained her own apprentice here before, as well as Brackenpaw when Graystripe had been off with Silverstream. The apprentice looked around, breathing in the familiar, nostalgic scent of the forest around her. Runningwind looked amused, “This is the sandy hollow. We’ll come around here a lot for training, especially when we’re fighting. Come on, we still have a lot of ground to cover.”

With that, they were off once more, and Rowanpaw slowed as they crossed through the forested area that were full of pine trees. The spongy ground beneath was comforting, something saying she was really here and this wasn’t all a convoluted dream given to him by StarClan despite being dead. Runningwind spoke quietly as they walked, the fur on his shoulder rising, “The twolegs take these trees and cut them down, over to Treecut place. Sometimes you’ll find a good squirrel around here, maybe even a rabbit if you’re lucky.”

They continued on in silence until Rowanpaw heard the sound of rushing water. They were near Sunningrocks! The she-cat resisted the urge to rush ahead of Runningwind, knowing such a thing could possibly end badly for them both. The two crept up to the edge of the treeline, gazing out at the flat grey rocks. Rowanpaw saw no cats on the other side of the shore, though she knew they could possibly be creeping nearby. RiverClan wanted Sunningrocks, she remembered vividly how Ravenpaw had rushed into camp and announced the death of Redtail. Finally, Runningwind stalked out and pressed a paw on the flat surface of one of the boulders, Rowanpaw following after him, “This is Sunningrocks. Tell me, what can you smell out here?”

Rowanpaw opened her jaws and tasted the air, seeming thoughtful for a moment and feigning uncertainty, “Water vole. It’s stale, from two sunrises ago I believe. I also smell… fish? Cats, too, they passed by here recently. Not from ThunderClan.”

Runningwind nodded, “The cats you smell are RiverClan. Their territory is on the other side of this river. Though it may look calm, be careful. It could end with you drowning if you ever decided to take a dip.”

_ I doubt it _ , Rowanpaw bit her tongue to keep the words from coming out of her mouth. She had to remember that she didn’t know how to swim, or at least shouldn’t know how in this timeline. Runningwind gazed at her through observant eyes before turning away, “Come. We’ll follow the border line- it will take us straight to Fourtrees.”

“More?” Rowanpaw complained quietly.

She wouldn’t admit it, but her paws ached from traveling even such a little distance. She was smaller than she had been then, and she hadn’t been in the territory for moons on end as she had remembered as Firestar. She still had to get used to traveling the distance as Rowanpaw, she noticed.

Runningwind seemed amused, “Yes, more. We haven’t even gotten to the ShadowClan border, yet.”

Rowanpaw fell silent, ears flattening against her head as she feigned embarrassment. She felt awful for having to fake such emotions around Runningwind; it was as if she was playing around with him. Still, it had to be done. Runningwind barely paused, aside from taking a moment to spray a scent marker before they left Sunningrocks. The two walked back into the dense oak forest, and Rowanpaw seemed elated as she jumped across the shallow stream. Still as she remembered, trying to not get her poor paws soaked through with the water. When they had finally reached Fourtrees, Rowanpaw seemed almost out of breath. She couldn’t wait until she had the stamina to keep up like she had once been able to before- it felt like torture just walking to Fourtrees!

Runningwind stopped at a slope and crouched down, his eyes narrowed as he gazed into Fourtrees, “This here is Fourtrees. The territories of all four Clans meet here, and because of it, every full moon we come here and have a truce while we share the news of the past moon. There will be a gathering very soon, I believe. If you’re lucky, Bluestar will take you new apprentices with.”

Rowanpaw perked up at this; it was entirely possible she would go to this gathering. She knew little of the time before Redtail’s death. After all, she had only just joined the Clan then. Now, however, she had vowed to save Redtail. If not to stop a horrific chain of events, but because she had grown close with the tom who was now her father. Rowanpaw took the short time to rest her aching paws, listening to her mentor as he spoke. They were quickly on their paws again, however, and Rowanpaw had to resist complaining. When a familiar sour scent hit her nose, the she-cat cringed but welcomed it. She had been close with few ShadowClan cats as Firestar, but she had missed being able to patrol their borders. More importantly, she missed Yellowfang.

Runningwind glanced back at her, “I see you’ve caught ShadowClan scent. We’re approaching the Thunderpath. Across it is ShadowClan territory- you don’t want to be caught near the Thunderpath. Where there’s one ShadowClan cat, there’s more. Not only that, but while monsters don’t typically stray from the Thunderpath, they can still be dangerous if you get too close.”

Rowanpaw nodded, shivering as she remembered how the twolegs had torn up the forest when she had been Firestar. She hoped it wouldn’t happen, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be something unavoidable. Runningwind was quick to move on, taking them away from the treeline and back into the comfort of the oak forest, “We ought to get back to camp. We’ve spent all day traveling the territory, and while there are some important landmarks to remember, you’ll be able to learn them tomorrow.”

“Alright! Hunting tomorrow, right?” Rowanpaw meowed, a look of excitement taking over the exhaustion at the prospect of finally hunting again.

The apprentice had been itching to hunt since she had been able to walk, wanting nothing more than to catch a mouse herself and feel the pride of a successful hunt. Still, she couldn’t help but worry about when the battle with Sunningrocks would be. Soon, right? She couldn’t miss it- she would have to get used to her smaller body and train ten times harder so she would be chosen, if not beside Ravenpaw, then in place of him. If not, she would sneak out to join the patrol. With her mind made up, Rowanpaw raced ahead of Runningwind and following the ever-so-familiar path back to camp. She ignored his shouts of protest, though looked surprised when he raced ahead of her. She almost forgot his name was attributed to his speed and wiry figure. With a purr of amusement, Rowanpaw ran harder, crashing through the undergrowth with her mentor without a care in the world. Everything would be okay, and she would make sure of it.


	4. CHAPTER TWO

Rowanpaw had been waiting for this moment for a long time- it hadn’t been very long since their last skirmish with RiverClan over Sunningrocks. Soon, it would be time for Tigerclaw to kill Redtail and for Oakheart to die from falling rocks. The apprentice had been tense and jittery since the last battle despite having not been a part of it. Every part of her wanted to help Redtail- he was, after all, her father and the deputy of the Clan! She wouldn’t let Tigerclaw get him this time. She wasn’t going to let Tigerclaw get anyone else if she could help it.

The apprentice watched as Tigerclaw bickered with Bluestar. Since she had started her training, she had gained more muscle and she felt stronger. She saw it with the other apprentices as well, even Graypaw, who hadn’t been apprenticed too long ago. Rowanpaw shuffled her paws, eyes narrowing as Tigerclaw turned away and joined Redtail by the gorse tunnel. After a moment, Rowanpaw jumped as she heard her name called. The apprentice bounded over to Redtail, who’s eyes were dark with anger, “We’re going to Sunningrocks to mark the boundary. RiverClan keeps crossing over what is ours.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, but her heart skipped a few beats as she watched Ravenpaw and another cat joined her. As they approached the border with RiverClan, Rowanpaw almost felt dizzy. She had yet to be in a battle, and she only hoped that her extra training had paid off. The scent of RiverClan hit her nose almost immediately as they approached the treeline, and her fur bristled on her shoulders. This was it- the battle! The small patrol crept out onto Sunningrocks, eyes glaring hatefully at the RiverClan cats who stood below. Rowanpaw growled deep in her throat, crouching down and preparing for an attack. She was quick to spot Oakheart, and her heart fell. She couldn’t let him die, either, but how would she save Redtail otherwise? She would find a way- maybe Ravenpaw.

“Oakheart! You trespass on ThunderClan land,” Redtail snarled, his bushy tail twitching irritably.

“This is RiverClan territory now. Or… did you forget the last battle?” Oakheart prompted, standing confidently on one of the rocks.

The air was tense around them, hostilities rising. Finally, Tigerclaw rushed forward towards one of the warriors. In an instant, Sunningrocks was a battle ground. Rowanpaw watched as Redtail and Oakheart locked into battle, hissing as they tumbled out of sight. Rowanpaw gasped as a heavy weight crashed down on her, claws tearing into her fluffy pelt. The apprentice flipped over to see a speckled grey tom above her. She snarled angrily, battering his soft belly with her back paws until he backed off. The she-cat jumped to her paws, her fur bristling and making her seem bigger than she was.

The tom remained unphased however, but she took his time for recovery to jump at him. Rowanpaw clawed his shoulder savagely, feeling the fur tear away and watching as blood leaked from the painful wound. The warrior cried out but lashed out at her with a paw, catching her ear. Rowanpaw cringed at the stinging wound, but ignored it in favor of driving the tom away. She had to get to Oakheart! The apprentice skirted around him, using her speed and smaller size to her advantage as she lashed out at his sides before he could catch her. With a sharp nip to his tail, the RiverClan tom yelped and raced off.

Rowanpaw perked up, ignoring her stinging ear and aching chest as she raced over to where she scented the two Clan deputies. Rowanpaw looked up above Oakheart as he fought Redtail viciously. The she-cat froze, “Watch out!”

Redtail looked to the loose rocks and backed off from the battle quickly, but Oakheart wouldn’t be quick enough. The she-cat charged forward, her speed surprising her as she threw herself at Oakheart. She managed to bowl the tom over with her speed and surprising strength, throwing them both out of the way of the rocks as they fell. The apprentice sat up and looked around, seeing Redtail and the others fighting off other warriors. Rowanpaw froze as Oakheart stood, shaking his head and glowering down at her. The apprentice cowered- he was much bigger than she remembered. However, he didn’t lash out at her, but instead nodded to her and called a retreat.

The sparring cats looked up. For a moment all was still before the RiverClan cats pulled away from whomever they fought and ran furiously to the river, diving in as though they were fish. Rowanpaw dragged herself behind the rock pile so she wouldn’t be heard, panting softly. The sting of her wounds distracted her for only a moment. Rowanpaw peeked out as Tigerclaw turned to Redtail, and with a jolt of fear, she realized what she might soon witness if she didn’t step in. The apprentice raced out from behind the rocks, “Tigerclaw! I think there’s a warrior lurking- I thought I saw a cat coming for me!”

Tigerclaw shut his mouth, looking furious with her for a moment before quickly nodding at the prospect of an enemy warrior looking around. Redtail gazed at her with surprise, then nudged her shoulder, “Come, let’s get you to camp. Spottedleaf should be able to treat your wounds.”

Rowanpaw nodded, the tension in her shoulders winding down. Redtail was alive, and so was Oakheart. She had succeeded. With the battle over, exhaustion seemed to take over the she-cat. She trudged back to camp after Redtail, glancing over her shoulder every so often until she saw Tigerclaw running to catch up. The she-cat’s fur bristled as she shuffled closer to Redtail, ready to defend the both of them from the ambitious tom. He stopped, however, at Redtail’s side, “No cats left. Whoever you saw must have been scared off when he saw me coming near.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, looking confused when she saw red droplets fall in front of her. The she-cat bristled, and Tigerclaw checked her over, “That’s a nasty scratch on the ear. I’m sure Spottedleaf will be seeing to you if she hasn’t already finished up with Ravenpaw, since he left so early.”

Rowanpaw sensed the hostility and quickly jumped to defend her friend, “He’s likely injured, Tigerclaw. A good warrior should know when to retreat, right?”

Redtail dipped his head, “Runningwind has been teaching you well. I’ve seen your training sessions. You fought this battle well, and Sunningrocks is ours once again.”

Rowanpaw nodded as they pushed through the gorse tunnel, stopping once she saw Ravenpaw laying a few fox lengths from them with Spottedleaf fretting over his wounds. Bluestar gazed down at them questioningly, to which Redtail nodded. The leader seemed comforted by this, leaping down from the Highrock. Had there been a meeting? Rowanpaw looked around with obvious confusion, stopping once she scented kittypet. Who could possibly have come to the Clan? The apprentice spotted Longtail peeking out from Spottedleaf’s den, his ear wrapped in fresh cobwebs. That was when she spotted the black and white tom beside Graypaw, and her heart stopped. The she-cat meowed softly in alarm, “Tigerclaw, why is there a kittypet in camp?”

“It appears we’re all wondering the same thing,” Redtail purred in amusement.

Spottedleaf called over a few of the gossiping warriors; they were quick to head over and take Ravenpaw to the medicine cat den. She then beckoned the three over, looking over their wounds and nodding, “Redtail and Rowanpaw, to my den. Tigerclaw, just keep those scratches clean. The bleeding has already stopped- there’s no need for any herbs.”

The dark tabby padded off to a shaded corner of camp, near where Bluestar sat. Likely to speak with her about Smudge. Rowanpaw looked up to Redtail as they were both led to Spottedleaf’s den, and she noticed Graypaw and Smudge watching with wide eyes. So Smudge had taken her place as the kittypet joining ThunderClan? Rowanpaw’s mind raced for an answer for such a thing, but she found none. She’d find out soon, right?

Rowanpaw settled down beside Redtail, looking over Ravenpaw: the same wounds as he had had before. Spottedleaf disappeared for a moment, then came back with some familiar herbs. Rowanpaw couldn’t quite remember the names of them, but she remembered what they might be for. Longtail stared at the deputy and apprentice for a long moment, his wounded ear twitching angrily. Rowanpaw sighed deeply as Spottedleaf applied herbs to her bleeding flank- it stung, but she couldn’t help but feel relieved when they touched the wounds.

“What’s with the kittypet, Longtail?” Rowanpaw questioned curiously, looking to the angry warrior.

“Bluestar invited the mousebrain to join ThunderClan,” Longtail hissed, his tail lashing. “He flung himself at me and we fought, and of course I pummeled him, but once I ripped the collar off Bluestar stopped me.”

“He gave you a nice cut on the ear, Longtail. If you beat him so badly, why are you the one in here?” Spottedleaf questioned smugly.

“Well… I, uh…” Longtail trailed off, and Rowanpaw could practically see the heat radiating from him.

“I’m sure you fought bravely,” Rowanpaw purred, leaning forward once Spottedleaf had moved on to Redtail and butting his shoulder with her head.

“I did!” Longtail proclaimed nervously, glancing to Redtail, who only looked amused with the young warrior.

“Well, I can’t say I’m much better off. Look what the RiverClan warrior did to my ear! We look alike now, eh?” Rowanpaw smiled at her old friend; she was Clanborn now, and she hoped she could become better friends with him earlier.

“I suppose we do,” Longtail purred at this, and the two trotted out of the den together.

Rowanpaw nearly bumped into Graypaw as he led Smudge over, and the she-cat hissed in annoyance, “Graypaw, you badger! Watch where you’re going. You could have flattened me!”

The she-cat gave a good-natured flick of her tail, and Graypaw scoffed, “Yeah, yeah. I was just coming to take Duskpaw to meet Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Ravenpaw! He’s clearly already met Longtail.”

The young warrior gave an annoyed hiss, and gave a flick of his ear for Rowanpaw to follow after him. The she-cat looked surprised, however said nothing of it, “Have fun with that, Graypaw! It’s nice to meet you, Duskpaw. I should introduce myself before I go, I’m Rowanpaw. Oh, but I don’t think you’ll be able to talk to Ravenpaw. He fought hard enough to sleep for three moons, I’m sure! And with those wounds!”

Duskpaw said nothing, but beamed at the warmth in her voice. Rowanpaw quickly hurried after Longtail, who had started to leave. The two were quiet as they settled in the shaded ferns, and Rowanpaw looked up to Longtail curiously. The young warrior huffed and turned to look at the cats in camp, “That was embarrassing. I can’t believe a kittypet managed to beat me, really. Darkstripe and Tigerclaw are probably laughing at me right now.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Longtail,” Rowanpaw reassured him. “I bet they’re more focused on how we got Sunningrocks back! You should have seen me go! I fought with the ferocity of TigerClan and LionClan combined! I chased off the warrior who did this to me, and guess what? I saw Oakheart!”

Longtail perked up with interest, wanting to hear how the battle had gone, “Really? What happened?”

“Well… We met a patrol of RiverClan cats at Sunningrocks! Tigerclaw started the fight, but I don't blame him. RiverClan was much too smug for my liking, and I fought this big grey warrior. He had me at first, but I was a lot faster and managed to chase him back to his territory!” Rowanpaw’s gaze misted over as she imagined the recent battle again.

“Then what?” Longtail prompted, ears perked.

Rowanpaw noticed a few cats had stopped gossiping; their ears were perked, and they were obviously listening to Rowanpaw’s tale of the battle, “Well, when the battle had started, I had watched Oakheart and Redtail start fighting- you should have seen them. It was terrifying to imagine fighting either of them. Redtail is so quick and I bet his bite stings like a bee. But Oakheart is big and probably hits hard… Well, I was going to help Redtail when I heard a noise, and I looked up to see some rocks had loosened just above Redtail and Oakheart. I yelled for them to watch out, and Redtail managed to get away, but I thought for sure Oakheart would be crushed.”

Rowanpaw paused once more, noticing Tigerclaw watching her closely. Did he know she knew what he had been about to do to Redtail? Surely not- he was probably just waiting for the next part of her story. Rowanpaw purred, nudging Longtail, “Well, guess what I did?”

“I can only imagine you yelped and ran,” Longtail purred teasingly.

“No! I ran over and I tackled Oakheart out of the way! He may have been RiverClan deputy and our enemy… but no cat deserves to die. Especially not like that- how embarrassing would that be?” Rowanpaw paused, but she couldn’t help but notice Tigerclaw’s look of contempt and Bluestar’s obvious relief.

“Are you mouse-brained?” Longtail gasped. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“But I didn’t! And don’t worry, I don’t think I’ll ever do something like that again. When I got back up, I saw Oakheart standing over me! I thought for sure he was going to fight me, but he called for a retreat. Now we have Sunningrocks! Do you think Oakheart is indebted to me now, or something?” Rowanpaw purred at the thought.

Longtail laughed at this, “I doubt he’d ever say such a thing. Or that you’d need a favor from a RiverClan cat, of all things.”

Rowanpaw looked up and watched Graypaw lead Duskpaw to the elders den through narrowed eyes. Longtail followed her gaze and let out a hiss of disgust, “I’m sorry you have to sleep with a kittypet in your den. He’ll stink it all up.”

The tom stopped speaking for a moment before softening his voice, “If you need to escape the stench, just sneak into my nest. I sleep by the entrance, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Rowanpaw seemed surprised by the proposition, but only dipped her head, “O-Oh. Alright. If I really need to get away from it, I will.”

Longtail nodded and stood, then quickly shuffled off. Rowanpaw watched him go with interest, then shrugged and headed to the fresh-kill pile. The apprentice trudged along, picking up a mouse and settling down beside Sandpaw and Dustpaw. The pale ginger she-cat observed her sister quietly, “Did you really save Oakheart’s life?”

“Of course. You know I don’t lie,” Rowanpaw purred sluggishly.

Dustpaw then spoke up, “Wow. Redtail looked pretty clawed up- is he going to be able to train me or does he need to rest?”

Rowanpaw looked thoughtful, then looked down to her mouse, “He should be fine to train. My wounds were worse than his, and I just can’t be practicing combat moves for a few sunrises. Nothing big, I’ll just hunt and see what the elders are up to… You know, the usual.”

Sandpaw purred, a look of admiration in her eyes, “You look like you just got hit by a monster. Eat that mouse and get some rest- I’m sure the battle was tiring.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, “Yeah… I didn’t realize how tired I was until we were walking back to camp.”

Rowanpaw quickly ate her mouse and excused herself without a second thought. Once in her nest, the she-cat could only purr and stretch out contentedly. She had done good today; Redtail and Oakheart were alive, and she had nothing else to worry about for a time, didn’t she? Or perhaps she did- should Yellowfang be exiled from ShadowClan, they would have to deal with more attacks in the coming moons. Could she save Lionheart and Spottedleaf in time? Rowanpaw fell into a restless sleep, her dreams plagued with visions of Lionheart and Spottedleaf’s still forms.


	5. CHAPTER THREE

“We’re going to be training with Graypaw and the kittypet today,” Runningwind’s words shocked Rowanpaw from her trance.

“You mean Duskpaw?” Rowanpaw questioned innocently.

“Yes, him,” Runningwind’s distaste was blatant.

Rowanpaw watched the tom through narrowed eyes before dipping her head. Most cats weren’t quite as welcoming of Duskpaw as she and Graypaw had been. After all, he had only just joined recently, and kittypets were seen as soft and weak in the eyes of the Clan. Rowanpaw only hoped that Smudge- Duskpaw- would be able to take Clan life. When she had been Firestar, she had known he was much too soft and fearful to be a warrior; but here he was. He was different from the Smudge she knew, and she knew she would need to accept it before long.

“What about Ravenpaw?” Rowanpaw trotted after Runningwind to the sandy hollow.

“He’s too hurt to train for a couple of days. He’ll be back to training with you all soon,” Runningwind responded.

Rowanpaw nodded and fell silent. Runningwind went to join Tigerclaw and Lionheart, and Rowanpaw noticed Graypaw and Duskpaw weren’t there yet. She easily picked up Tigerclaw’s impatience- he had never been patient with any cat who wasn’t of ThunderClan blood, had he? The she-cat sat in front of the three warriors, her bushy tail curled over her paws. Lionheart dipped his head, “While you will be training with us today, you’ll also be here to set an example for the other two and help them. I’m sure Duskpaw will need extra help due to his soft life before.”

Tigerclaw sniffed with annoyance, “If he can manage. I doubt he’ll be here long enough to see his first leafbare with the Clan.”

Lionheart flicked his tail in annoyance but said nothing; Duskpaw had clearly shown promise if he was going to be joining the Clan, but did he have what it would take for the coming leafbare? Rowanpaw shivered at the thought. Would Duskpaw be able to share the news of the catmint in Twolegplace? She hoped beyond hope it would be possible. The she-cat looked up as the two trekked into the sandy hollow.

Tigerclaw was the first to speak, and Rowanpaw shuddered as she remembered the exact words, “In the future, I expect you both to be punctual.”

“Don’t be too severe, Tigerclaw; it was a busy night last night. I expect they were tired,” Lionheart meowed. “You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Duskpaw,” he continued. “For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training.”

Tigerclaw hissed, “Come. Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory, so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Graypaw, it won’t do you any harm to remind yourself of the Clan’s outer limits. Rowanpaw is here to set an… example for the both of you.”

Graypaw and Duskpaw both looked to her in confusion, and Rowanpaw only flicked an ear and held her head high. She had to act like an older apprentice, of course. She wasn’t going to be rude, but if Tigerclaw wanted her to set an example, she would. She wasn’t about to risk a punishment for not obeying him. Saying nothing else, Tigerclaw bounded out of the sandy hollow with Lionheart and Runningwind right behind. The group of cats stopped as Tigerclaw sprayed his scent on a clump of ferns, and Lionheart spoke, “There is a Twoleg path here. Use your nose, Duskpaw. Can you smell anything?”

Rowanpaw opened her jaws and tasted the air- the same scents as when she had been in Duskpaw’s place, right? Duskpaw scented the air for a moment before looking to Lionheart thoughtfully, “A twoleg and it’s dog walked over here, but they’re long gone now.”

“Anything else?” Rowanpaw mewed.

“No… anything else is stale and unimportant. It’s safe to cross, however.”

Rowanpaw purred, and Runningwind gave her a look. She remembered when she had been a warrior mentoring Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Hopefully she would be able to mentor Cinderpaw when it came to it- she wasn’t going to let the young she-cat be crippled. She had wanted to be a warrior so badly, and Rowanpaw would make sure she got to be.

Tigerclaw nodded, and the cluster of cats crossed over the Twoleg path. Rowanpaw breathed in the scents of her forest; sometimes she wondered if it was all an odd dream, but she knew it wasn’t. This was her life now, and she was happy. She had saved Redtail, after all, and she was going to save the other cats she hadn’t been able to.  _ Especially _ Spottedleaf. Rowanpaw was pulled out of her thoughts as they reached the pine trees.

“Twolegs put these trees here,” meowed Tigerclaw. “They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures, which spew enough fumes to make a kit go blind. Then they take the fallen trees to the Treecut place that lies near here.”

Rowanpaw noticed Duskpaw tilt his head, looking as though he was listening for something. The apprentice couldn’t help but chuckle- she had done the same thing. Graypaw spoke for her, “The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of greenleaf.”

They continued on, with Rowanpaw glanced to Duskpaw every once in a while. She stuck close to Runningwind however, listening to Graypaw and Duskpaw whisper to each other. The she-cat had to stifle a hiss when they began to talk about her.

“Why does she keep looking at me? Is my pelt messy? Am I walking wrong?” Duskpaw mewed in a hushed tone.

“I dunno. You’re walking just fine, don’t worry about it,” Graypaw purred.

“Twolegplace lies in that direction,” interrupted Tigerclaw. “No doubt you can smell it, Duskpaw. Today, however, we will head the other way.”

Rowanpaw hissed angrily at Tigerclaw’s comment. She knew the tom already didn’t like Duskpaw, but the patronizing way and the fact that those exact words had been once aimed at her… it made her want to claw his ears off again. Rowanpaw perked up as Graypaw began to whisper again.

“We’re approaching RiverClan territory. The Sunningrocks are over there,” Graypaw pointed out.

Rowanpaw stopped with Runningwind at a flat gray rock. Lionheart glanced to her, then motioned to the other two apprentices. Rowanpaw blinked, confused for a moment, before searching for the words Lionheart had used, “This is the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. RiverClan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river… Uh, take a deep breath. Memorize the scent. Right now, they’re one of our biggest enemies.”

“It will be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have scent-marked the trees along here,” Tigerclaw hissed before spraying his scent mark onto the rock.

“We’ll follow this boundary line, as it leads straight to Fourtrees,” Runningwind mewed, tossing his head in the direction of Fourtrees.

Rowanpaw perked up as the warriors began to walk once more, already used to this path. It was the same one Runningwind had taken her on the first day of her apprenticeship. Duskpaw panted as he walked, lifting his paws in a way that showed they were clearly hurting from travelling so far, “What’s a Fourtrees?”

“It is where the territories of all four Clans meet,” replied Graypaw. “There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans—”

Tigerclaw cut him off with a snarl, “Quiet! Have you forgotten how close we are to enemy territory?”

The apprentices immediately fell silent, and Graypaw gave Rowanpaw a sheepish look when she glanced back to him. Rowanpaw flicked his chin with her tail good-heartedly before speeding up to be with Runningwind. Once they reached Fourtrees, Rowanpaw looked to the other two apprentices with amusement. They were obviously already worn out. Rowanpaw purred, “Just you two wait. We still have to go to the ShadowClan border, remember?”

“As Graypaw told you,” Lionheart began, his eyes on Duskpaw, “this is Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet. WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets. You won’t be able to catch their scent today—the wind is blowing toward them. But you’ll learn it soon enough.”

“And ShadowClan holds power over there, in the darkest part of the forest,” added Rowanpaw. “The elders say that the cold winds from the north blow over the ShadowClan cats and chill their hearts.”

“So many Clans…” Duskpaw meowed, eyes wide with awe.

“You see now why prey is so precious,” said Lionheart. “Why we must fight to protect what little we have.”

“But that still seems so mouse-brained! Why can’t the Clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other? It would keep so many cats from not being fed!” Duskpaw meowed boldly.

Rowanpaw turned on him with a sharp hiss. Despite this having been a similar question to hers from when she had been a kittypet, she had long since understood why such a thing was impossible, “You can’t be serious?”

“That is treacherous thinking, kittypet,” Tigerclaw meowed after an uncomfortable silence.

Rowanpaw sat down, her fur bristling on her shoulders. Graypaw had shrank back at her display of anger. Runningwind touched his nose to her flank to calm her down, which seemed to work. She had to remind herself Duskpaw knew little of Clan ways, just as she had when she was in his paws.

“Don’t be too fierce, Rowanpaw, Tigerclaw,” warned Lionheart. “The ways of the Clans are new to this apprentice.” He looked at Duskpaw. “You speak from your heart, young Duskpaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day.”

“Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack,” Tigerclaw suggested.

Lionheart only glanced to Tigerclaw, then turned to look down into the gathering place, “The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. Here is where they meet. The truce lasts for as long as the moon is at its fullest.”

“Then there must be a meeting very soon?” Duskpaw purred, his ears perked at the idea of meeting cats of the other three Clans.

“Indeed there is!” an impressed Lionheart answered, “Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important because they allow the Clans to come together in peace for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances bring more trouble than they’re worth.”

“It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong,” Tigerclaw meowed in agreement. “If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken our chances of survival.”

Duskpaw nodded in understanding, and Rowanpaw noticed the impressed look on Runningwind’s face. Lionheart stood, glancing to the sky, “Come. We must keep moving.”

The group of cats paced along the ridge of the valley before heading deeper into ThunderClan territory. Rowanpaw was thankful as they jumped across the stream. She would soon be able to crawl into her nest. Runningwind stopped Rowanpaw, catching the attention of the other four cats, “I think we’ll be good from here. I’m going to take Rowanpaw hunting before it’s too late to do so. We’ll meet you back at camp tonight.”

Tigerclaw nodded, and the other two apprentices mewed a goodbye to Rowanpaw and Runningwind before continuing on. Rowanpaw purred and stretched her legs. As much as she had wanted to stay and see how Duskpaw reacted to the territory, she wanted to hunt. She couldn’t train in fighting for a few days, so it was all she had to do.

“I want you to hunt on the way back to camp. I’ll be going ahead and wait for you. Catch three pieces of prey, okay?” Runningwind murmured.

Rowanpaw nodded, watching as Runningwind bounded off towards camp. The she-cat scented the air; a wagtail, and by the scent of it, close. Rowanpaw dropped into a hunting crouch, creeping through the undergrowth carefully. She took notice she was downwind of the bird- good. Rowanpaw watched the bird silently as it jumped around, pecking at the ground. With little effort, Rowanpaw sprang from her hiding spot and landed just behind the wagtail. The bird shrieked in alarm as Rowanpaw jumped once more as it began to take off, grabbing the bird’s neck and quickly snapping it. She huffed and set in under a tree, scraping earth over it so a fox or other predator wouldn’t take it. Two more pieces of prey, and she didn’t doubt the wagtail’s call had scared anything around her off.

By the time she had finished hunting, the sun was low. Rowanpaw carried the wagtail and two mice, sometimes having to stop and readjust how she held them so they wouldn’t fall. Runningwind looked pleased to see all the prey she had caught, “Get something to eat and rest, alright? Tigerclaw and the others aren’t back just yet.”

Rowanpaw nodded, trudging over to the fresh-kill pile and dropping the prey. She picked out a small thrush and hobbled over to where Dustpaw and Sandpaw were laying. The she-cat settled beside them with a huff, eagerly digging in after picking some feathers out of the way, “So, what did you do today?”

“We hunted,” Dustpaw responded, eyeing her thrush. “I see you did some of that, too.”

“Yeah. I was with Tigerclaw and Lionheart most of the time while they were showing Duskpaw around with Graypaw. Something about me being an example.”

Sandpaw snorted in contempt, then looked up as Duskpaw approached. She hadn’t even noticed him and Graypaw come in with the two warriors, she had been too busy munching on her thrush. Dustpaw was the first to speak, “Hi, there, kittypet. Enjoy the food  _ we _ caught for you.”

“Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own one day!” sneered Sandpaw.

Rowanpaw gave the two disapproving looks, to which Dustpaw sniffed angrily at, “Duskpaw doesn’t even have  _ your _ prey. He has one of my mice.”

“Are you two still on hunting duty?” asked Graypaw innocently. “Never mind. We’ve been patrolling our territory borders. You’ll be glad to know all is safe.”

“I’m sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!” jeered Dustpaw.

“They didn’t even dare show their faces,” retorted Graypaw angrily.

“Well, we’ll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering,” retorted Sandpaw.

“Are you going?” Duskpaw blurted, his eyes wide with awe.

“Of course. It’s a great honor, you know. But don’t worry; we’ll tell you all about it in the morning,” meowed Dustpaw, who then turned to Rowanpaw. “Oh, yeah, Redtail told me to tell you that you’re coming tonight as well.”

Rowanpaw groaned; she was so tired! However, she couldn’t hide her excitement. She hadn’t been able to come to the gathering when she had been in Duskpaw’s place. She gave Duskpaw and Graypaw a gentle look, “I’ll tell you everything.”

Graypaw purred at this and dipped his head, and the two apprentices began to eat with them. Rowanpaw had long since finished her thrust, licking a paw and swiping it over her muzzle. She felt much more rejuvenated now that she had eaten. When Bluestar called, Rowanpaw jumped to her paws and trotted over to where the other cats had gathered.

“Bye, you two. Have a nice, quiet evening!” called Sandpaw over her shoulder.

Rowanpaw shouldered past Sandpaw, her bushy tail bristling at the she-cat’s rudeness. Sandpaw only gave her a surprised look, but said nothing. Rowanpaw followed the rest of the gathering cats in single file, her feathery tail waving behind her. She had only been to a gathering once before, and in her opinion, it had been quite boring. Still, she hadn’t met any cats during that gathering. Perhaps she could meet some apprentices now!

Rowanpaw watched as Bluestar peered down the ridge, her eyes narrowed as she scented the air. After what felt like forever, the she-cat flicked her tail. The ThunderClan cats dove down into Fourtrees, filling the clearing quickly. Rowanpaw stuck close to Sandpaw and Dustpaw as they led her over to a group of apprentices. Rowanpaw noticed two from RiverClan and one from ShadowClan. The she-cat stayed close to Dustpaw, who gave her a reassuring look as they sat down. Rowanpaw felt as though the dark RiverClan tom looked familiar, but couldn’t quite find his name. The she-cat, however, she knew without a doubt who it was. Silverstream, Graystripe’s first mate!

Dustpaw was the first to speak, “Whitepaw, Silverpaw, this is Rowanpaw. She’s Sandpaw’s littermate.”

_ Whitepaw? _ Rowanpaw racked her brain for any familiar name of this tom, but came up with nothing. He turned his gaze to the she-cat and gave an amused purr, “It’s not Whitepaw anymore, actually. I’m Whiteclaw now! It’s nice to meet you Rowanpaw. But, wow, you look just like Redtail!”

Rowanpaw shuffled her paws and gave a small laugh, “Yeah, I get that a lot. Tigerclaw called me Redtail by accident once- it was awfully embarrassing for both of us.”

Whiteclaw couldn’t help but chuckle, and Rowanpaw turned her gaze to the ShadowClan apprentice, “What’s your name?”

The apprentice, a grey tabby tom, glanced to her with interest, “My name is Wetpaw. It’s nice to meet you.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head.  _ Wetfoot! _ He had been one of the ShadowClan cats who had helped drive out Brokenstar, she remembered. The she-cat purred as Sandpaw began to speak to Silverpaw excitedly. Dustpaw had already started talking with Whiteclaw, mostly about his warrior ceremony. Rowanpaw looked to the sky, then back to Wetpaw, “How is it in ShadowClan? I heard you’re all rather mean, but you seem nice enough.”

“It’s an elder’s tale! ShadowClan is just like your Clan, I’m sure. Uh, without all the rogues who joined before, though,” Wetpaw commented.

“Oh, don’t worry. A kittypet joined our Clan yesterday! His name is Duskpaw. I think he’s one of the friendliest cats in the forest. I’m sure you’ll meet him when he finally comes to a gathering,” Rowanpaw purred.

Wetpaw nodded, “Yeah. One of the rogues is my mentor. He’s not so bad, though. His name is Boulder. No idea why he didn’t take a Clan name like the rest of them, but it was his choice.”

Rowanpaw purred at the friendly conversation, trying not to give too much away to the ShadowClan apprentice. She remembered how the battle over Brokentail in their camp had been, and she knew it was because of Swiftpaw revealing it. The she-cat made a mental note to talk to the apprentice when the time came about keeping quiet about Brokentail. Then again, she hadn't had an idea as to whether they would have Brokentail still in the Clan. It would be two more moons until Yellowfang appeared in ThunderClan territory,  _ if _ she even did.

However, with one glance around the clearing, she knew it would be possible. The she-cat bristled angrily at the thought of Brokenstar, but said nothing and turned back to Wetpaw. The gathering was mostly uneventful, though she did notice that most of ShadowClan was looking uneasy about the state of Raggedstar. She had never seen the tom alive due to not going to a gathering, but she took one look at who was the deputy sat below. Brokentail. The she-cat forced herself to calm down. Kits being apprenticed much too early and dying? She couldn’t let such a thing happen again!

Rowanpaw reminded herself she had no business interfering in ShadowClan’s business. Though she cared about making Blackfoot leader, she couldn’t just go out of her way to get Yellowfang into ThunderClan and chase Brokentail out. The apprentice stuck close to Wetpaw as the leaders spoke, exchanging amused glances with him when they heard the hushed comments of the other apprentices.

At the call of Bluestar, she stood and meowed her goodbyes to the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats. The thought of their future alliance under Tigerstar scared her still; would they even give Tigerclaw the option to rule over ShadowClan? She hoped not, but decided to not push her luck. The apprentice bounded after Sandpaw and Dustpaw, exhaustion weighing her paws down. For now, she could worry about Yellowfang later, when the time came. She just had to focus on training and helping her Clan, as well as Duskpaw. With a new bit of excitement for the future, she sped up. Everything was going to be fixed, she was sure of it.


	6. CHAPTER FOUR

Two moons had passed since the gathering, and Rowanpaw was as tense as ever. Yellowfang would be arriving soon, she reminded herself. Then she had to make sure she was the one to take care of the she-cat. She missed the bond she had had with the old medicine cat, and she wanted to have it once more. The apprentice crept through the undergrowth as she hunted. She made sure that it was where she had first found Yellowfang. Duskpaw had been sent on a solo hunting assignment as well, but farther away from her, thankfully.

Over the past two moons, Rowanpaw had spent much more time with the other apprentices, and even a few of the younger warriors. Dustpaw was much more laid-back around her, she noticed, and she found it odd. She was used to his hostility, but he had yet to really aim any of it at her. It was like in the lake territories, when he was an actual friend to her and a warrior she had been confident to ask about important matters.

Rowanpaw sniffed the air. The same stale fox scent, she only hoped it kept far away still. She didn’t want to have to deal with a fox any time soon. She was smaller than she had been as Firepaw, though she had long since noticed that. The she-cat caught the scent of water vole, so achingly familiar. She looked around with narrowed eyes, scenting the air for either Yellowfang or Graypaw. The tortoiseshell then stalked off after the water vole’s scent, spotting it gathering grass stalks.

The she-cat prepared to pounce, creeping forward ever so slightly so that she wouldn't miss it. A loud rustling in the ferns behind her alerted the vole, which quickly dove into a hole by the bank. Rowanpaw hissed in annoyance. She had hoped that Graypaw wouldn’t interrupt her this time, yet here she was. The she-cat whipped around and stalked towards all the racket, picking out Graypaw’s scent despite the stench of the fox. She made sure to remember that she would have to speak to Bluestar about it for the sake of the queens.

“Graypaw!” Rowanpaw jumped from the bushes, hitting the younger tom on the nose with a white paw, her eyes narrowed.

“Ah! Rowanpaw? What are you doing out?” Graypaw questioned innocently, his eyes lighting up.

“You’re so loud when you walk around that you scared off my water vole,” Rowanpaw sniffed angrily.

“What? But that was my best stealth crouch!” Graypaw complained, then added. “Sorry about the vole. I didn’t mean to make you lose it. I was just going to do some hunting before I went to the patrol on the WindClan border.”

“I heard. What does Bluestar want, anyway?” meowed Rowanpaw, though she already knew the answer.

“She wants the patrol to wait at the Great Sycamore until she joins them at sunhigh. Seems that some ShadowClan cats have been prowling around. Bluestar wants to check things out,” responded Graypaw.

Rowanpaw licked a paw and dragged it over her ears, “You should be on your way, then.”

“The WindClan hunting grounds aren’t too far from here. There’s plenty of time,” Graypaw retorted. “Plus, I need to help you make up for that vole I scared off.”

“I’ll find and catch another. Don’t worry about it. Also, you should be working on that stealth crouch of yours, it’s awful,” Rowanpaw meowed teasingly.

Graypaw shook his fur out indignantly, “Yeah, yeah! But come on; I’ll help you get started. I owe you that, at least. We should be able to catch a couple of voles before I have to get going.”

“Fine,” meowed Rowanpaw. “It’s better if I’m with you near here anyhow. There’s fox stench all over from earlier, I think.”

They paused as Rowanpaw sniffed the air, fur bristling. Even though she knew what was going to happen, she couldn’t help but deny that fighting a fox any time was terrifying. They crouched low to the ground as Rowanpaw spotted the familiar red fur of a fox. It sniffed the air, and thankfully the two were downwind. Rowanpaw unsheathed her claws, prepared for it to suddenly turn and lunge for them.

“So that’s a fox?” Graypaw whispered. “How ugly!”

Rowanpaw nodded, her fur bristling on her shoulders, “We must warn the queens that one has strayed into our territory. Foxes are as bad as badgers when it comes to killing young kits. Bluestar will probably send a warrior patrol to scare it off. Put the queens’ minds at rest.”

“You can tell Bluestar when you see her,” Rowanpaw murmured as they continued on.

It wasn’t long until they had each caught some prey. A mouse and a finch, both plump and good prey for the queens and elders. They had even almost caught a squirrel together, just as Rowanpaw had remembered when she was Firepaw.

“The Thunderpath! I didn’t realize we’d come so far looking for a stinky squirrel!” purred Greypaw.

“Yeah! You should get going to the WindClan border, Graypaw. They might all have come early and are wondering where you are,” Rowanpaw meowed.

“Oh, you’re right!” Graypaw perked up.

The tom mewed a goodbye and raced off. Rowanpaw watched until he was out of sight before bounding off towards the stream, where they had left the prey buried. The she-cat tried to pick up the scent of Yellowfang. It seemed far, but she knew Yellowfang would be nearby any minute now. There she was! Rowanpaw paced around the clearing before noticing two yellow eyes peering out hatefully at her. The familiar flat-faced medicine cat leaped out at her, to which Rowanpaw snarled and quickly dove out of the way.

“Ah, a puny apprentice. Easy prey for Yellowfang,” she hissed.

Rowanpaw bristled, unsheathing her claws threatening. Yellowfang was still much larger than she was, that she knew. She would have to be quicker than she had even as Firepaw. The apprentice dove towards Yellowfang, bringing her front paw down towards the she-cat. She remembered that Yellowfang had been a warrior before a medicine cat, so she wouldn’t be very easy to take down. This wasn’t like when she had fought Yellowfang before, this was different. She didn’t doubt that she could win against the she-cat; she was still sick, hungry, and tired.

Yellowfang yowled angrily at the fresh cut on her muzzle, blood welling from it. The old medicine cat lunged forward, clamping her jaws around Rowanpaw’s front paw. The apprentice yowled in pain, yanking her front paw free and biting down on the matted fur around her shoulder. Rowanpaw ignored the disgust from the taste of the she-cat matted, oily fur. She waited until she could taste blood before jumping back, seeing the fresh bite mark on Yellowfang’s shoulder. Though her heart ached for the poor medicine cat, she knew Yellowfang could easily take her down if she was backed into a corner, ““You’re in ThunderClan’s hunting ground. Move on!”

“Who’s going to make me? I will hunt. Then I will leave. Or maybe I’ll just stay awhile…” mocked Yellowfang.

“Then you will leave with wounds to remember me by,” hissed Rowanpaw.

“No need to be hasty, now,” the she-cat dipped her head and began to back away.

Rowanpaw snarled as she remembered Yellowfang had used the same tactic and words to try and throw her off. She wouldn’t be fooled by it- she hadn’t been fooled when she was Firepaw. The apprentice pounced, and she and Yellowfang locked into battle. They were a whirlwind of hissing and spitting claws, fur flying as Rowanpaw tried to gain the upper hand. The she-cat reared over her on two paws, to which Rowanpaw quickly rolled out of the way and slammed into her side. Yellowfang let out a screech as she went flying away, hitting the ground roughly. She was up quickly, however, lunging for Rowanpaw’s throat. The apprentice backed away and reared up, lashing out with a paw and hitting the side of the medicine cat’s head harshly.

Yellowfang yowled in pain, though was stunned by the force of the blow. Rowanpaw deftly picked her way around her before she could recover from the shock, biting down on the matted fur of her tail and yanking it. The medicine cat whipped around, snapping her jaws shut harshly on Rowanpaw’s shoulder. The scorching pain ran through her front leg, and the apprentice quickly yanked out of her grasp. Yellowfang spat out her blood and fur, standing crouched at the ready to defend herself from another attack. Rowanpaw took a few steps back, teeth bared. With a yowl, Yellowfang jumped on top of her and forced her to the ground. Rowanpaw felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, but rolled onto her back and battered the she-cat’s belly furiously with aching back paws. With a final heave, she threw the medicine cat off of her before she could bite down.

Rowanpaw stood up, sides heaving as she glared Yellowfang down. She was too weak to go on, and Yellowfang knew it. However, the fire in her eyes wasn’t gone. She knew Yellowfang would fight to the death if it came to it. Rowanpaw stood tall, “Had enough yet?”

“Never!” Yellowfang hissed breathlessly.

Rowanpaw stared at her before relaxing. She couldn’t go on, and she wasn’t going to force Yellowfang to fight anymore. Yellowfang seemed to notice her reluctance, “If I weren’t so hungry and tired, I’d have shredded you into mousedust.” There was a pause. “Finish me off. I won’t stop you.”

Rowanpaw still didn’t move, watching Yellowfang through narrowed eyes as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. The medicine cat looked furious, “What are you waiting for? You’re dithering like a kittypet! Your whole Clan is since you invited that kittypet in! You’re all desperate!”

“ThunderClan isn’t desperate!” protested Rowanpaw.

“Prove it then! Act like a warrior and finish me off. You’ll be doing me a favor,” snarled Yellowfang.

“You seem quick to want to die. What happened to the proud medicine cat of ShadowClan?” Rowanpaw meowed.

“Well, that’s my business, mousefodder. What’s your problem, mouse-brain? Are you trying to talk me to death?”

“Wait here,” ordered Rowanpaw.

The she-cat bounded off, digging up the finch that she had caught earlier with Graypaw. She then looked around for any herbs. She was quick to find cobwebs, which she gathered up on one paw that she kept raised so they wouldn’t become dirty. Goldenrod grew well in the forest, and she remembered common spots she had heard Cinderpelt mention. That meant there would be some nearby.

Carrying the finch, cobwebs, and goldenrod back to Yellowfang, she quickly dropped the finch in front of the she-cat and moved on to looking over the wounds she had left on the she-cat. Yellowfang purred, “Well, hello again, kitty! I thought you’d gone to fetch your little warrior friends.”

Rowanpaw didn’t respond. Yellowfang watched her through slitted eyes, though she wouldn’t deny the finch and quickly began to eat it. Rowanpaw ignored her growling belly as she began to chew up the goldenrod into a poultice, spreading it evenly along the cuts and bite marks she had left behind. The apprentice then applied the cobwebs, mostly to keep the goldenrod in place as well as to stop some of the bleeding.

“How do you know what herbs to use for this?” prodded Yellowfang with a hiss.

“Spottedleaf used it on me,” Rowanpaw meowed, careful not to give anything away.

Yellowfang only nodded, having scarfed down as much of the finch as she could. The she-cat turned away and began to lap at her matted fur, “Mmm-mm. First fresh-kill I’ve had for days.”

Rowanpaw’s ears perked as she leaned down, pulling what little remained of the finch from Yellowfang’s meal and taking a few bites. Yellowfang didn’t complain, her whiskers twitching as she listened for any warriors. Rowanpaw seemed almost relieved as she heard the footsteps of cats, and turned to begin cleaning her scratched up pelt. The medicine cat, however, seemed alarmed, “Warriors coming.”

“So long. Thanks for the meal,” Yellowfang hissed as she struggled to her feet before falling back down. “Nuh! This leg’s stiffened up while I’ve been resting.”

Rowanpaw only watched her confidently as the warrior entered the clearing. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Bluestar all circled around them. She could smell the medicine cat’s fear scent and pressed a paw to her flank carefully. She heard Graypaw crashing through the undergrowth as he caught up with them, “Oh, hi Rowanpaw!”

The tom was cut off by a harsh glare from Tigerclaw, “Silence!”

“Rowanpaw?” Bluestar questioned. “What have we here? An enemy warrior—and recently fed, by the smell of you both.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, ears burning with shame despite knowing this would happen, “She was weak and hungry…”

“And what about you? Was your hunger so bad that you had to feed yourself before you had gathered prey for your Clan? And you used herbs that Spottedleaf could easily have used for her.” Bluestar went on. “I assume that you have a very good reason for breaking the warrior code?”

“No, Bluestar. I have nothing to say for myself. However… I couldn’t let Yellowfang die from our fight. She is weak, sick, and hungry. She needs all she can for her strength. She would have begun to bleed out had I not tried to help her,” meowed Rowanpaw.

The apprentice kept her head low, not daring to look at the other cats. Bluestar stared at Rowanpaw through angry eyes, though kept her composure as she looked to Yellowfang, “You are ShadowClan’s medicine cat, aren’t you? What are you doing so far into ThunderClan territory?”

“I was the ShadowClan medicine cat. Now I choose to travel alone,” hissed Yellowfang.

Rowanpaw perked up as though this was news to her. She couldn’t stop the shame from disappointing Bluestar, however. She had done the right thing, and she knew it. Yellowfang would never harm any ThunderClan cat, she hadn’t when Rowanpaw knew her.

“Yellowfang!” mocked Tigerclaw. “It looks like you have fallen on hard times if you can be beaten by an apprentice!”

“This old cat is no use to us. Let’s kill her now. As for Rowanpaw… she has broken the warrior code by feeding an enemy warrior. She should be punished,” Darkstripe spoke up.

“Keep your claws in, Darkstripe,” Bluestar purred calmly. “All the Clans speak of Yellowfang’s bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come; we’ll take her back to camp. Then we’ll decide what to do with her—and with Rowanpaw. Can you walk?” she asked Yellowfang. “Or do you need help?”

“I’ve still got three good legs,” Yellowfang snapped, standing up and limping forward.

Rowanpaw watched as the other warriors fell into step beside Yellowfang, vigilant so as to not let her escape. Rowanpaw fell into step behind them with Graypaw, her tail dragging across the ground pitifully. Not only was Bluestar upset with her, but she was sure Redtail and Brindleface would be furious. Sandpaw and Dustpaw would mock her for moons! She didn’t doubt she had sparked a dislike for herself with Darkstripe, Tigerclaw, and Longtail now, too.

ThunderClan came running to greet the new warriors as the patrol filtered in. She watched the looks of recognition on the faces of the elders and a few warriors. The buzz of murmuring cats made her look to her paws. She had disappointed her whole Clan with her treachery. She had done it before as Firepaw, and now she began to regret not letting Duskpaw do it instead. Her heart dropped as she thought that; how could she wish for such a thing to happen to him? He had done nothing wrong. Yellowfang settled in front of the Highrock, wincing despite the herbs that had been used on her wounds. Spottedleaf began to approach, but stopped when she saw the herbs on her wounds and looked around. Rowanpaw nodded to Spottedleaf, who stared with wide eyes before settling nearby.

Rowanpaw avoided the fresh-kill pile, sitting in the shaded ferns of camp as Graypaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile with an apologetic look. She knew she wouldn’t be able to eat anything. Despite having ate so little, she had broken the warrior code and brought nothing back to earn her share. The apprentice noticed the odd look Longtail gave her as he began to head over before being quickly called back by Darkstripe, who sat with Tigerclaw. Darkstripe sent her a sharp glare as he whispered something to Longtail. The pale tabby seemed shocked, glancing back to Rowanpaw. Instead of the glare she expected, however, it was more of a look of pity.

Rowanpaw heard Bluestar approach and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to ignore the stabbing pain of hunger in her belly. She tuned out Bluestar’s exchange with Frostfur, instead waiting for the Clan meeting. Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Duskpaw joined her after having eaten their share of prey. Graypaw was the first to speak, “Has Bluestar mentioned your punishment yet?”

“No,” Rowanpaw mewed, her ears flat against her skull.

The three apprentices gave her pitying looks. Duskpaw opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Bluestar’s call for a meeting. With growing reluctance, Rowanpaw stood and scampered over to join the Clan beneath the Highrock. She sat beside the three, ignoring how Dustpaw and Sandpaw were watching her with growing confusion.

“I’m sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today,” Bluestar began. “But there is something else you need to know. Yellowfang, can you hear me from down there?”  
“I may be old, but I’m not yet deaf!” Yellowfang snapped.

Bluestar continued without skipping a beat, “I’m afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland.”

“Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?” Smallear said hesitantly.

“We can’t be sure,” Bluestar meowed. “Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan.”

The Clan yowled in outrage at the news. Rowanpaw remained unphased. She knew what had happened, and she knew it would soon be fixed. If she was even chosen to bring WindClan back home, that is. The she-cat seemed to deflate; would Duskpaw be able to do it? Ravenpaw, even? She was sure Bluestar would send Graypaw and someone else. She only hoped it would be her when the time came.

“How can WindClan have been driven out?” One-eye croaked hoarsely. “ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?”

“I don’t know the answers to any of your questions,” meowed Bluestar. “It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering.” 

“Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?” snarled Darkstripe. “After all, she is of ShadowClan!”

“I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!” Yellowfang glared at Darkstripe as he crept forward.

“Stop!” yowled Bluestar.

Darkstripe went still, though didn’t break eye contact with Yellowfang. The medicine cat glared defiantly at him, her matted fur raised on her shoulders. Rowanpaw was tempted to get up and push him away, but she knew it would only end in something bad happening.

“That’s enough!” Bluestar growled. “This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery.”

“Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan,” meowed Bluestar.

Rowanpaw glanced to her sister and Dustpaw as they exchanged glances before looking at her. Rowanpaw only stared sadly at them and looked down at her paws again, whiskers drooping. Bluestar continued on, “Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy.”

“But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang,” Darkstripe protested. “We have too many mouths to feed already.”

“I don’t need anyone to care for me!” spat Yellowfang. “And I’ll split open anyone who tries!”

“Friendly, isn’t she?” Rowanpaw heard Graypaw murmur to Duskpaw.

“As well as that… One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices.” She paused and looked down at her Clan. “I shall take on Duskpaw as my own apprentice.”

Rowanpaw perked up and nudged Duskpaw, “Congratulations. Bluestar hasn’t had an apprentice in many moons. Being trained by the leader is a great honor.”

The black and white tom’s eyes shone at this, before Bluestar’s gaze settled onto Rowanpaw, “However, while I would normally let an apprentice’s mentor choose a punishment, Rowanpaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, though tried not to let her excitement show through. Would Yellowfang stay this time, should she succeed in saving Spottedleaf? She was unsure. The she-cat looked up to Runningwind, who said nothing about the punishment and only dipped his head to Bluestar. Rowanpaw didn’t dare look around. She didn't want to see the looks of disappointment in the eyes of her other clanmates.

“Yes, Bluestar,” Rowanpaw mewed.

Rowanpaw didn’t hear any mocking yowls from Sandpaw and Dustpaw, to her surprise, but she didn’t look up from her paws. Bluestar raised her tail, “However, I hope Rowanpaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is her elder. For those reasons alone she should respect her. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now.” With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her den.

“At least you didn’t get the worst punishment… Bluestar could have delayed a warrior ceremony for you!” Ravenpaw meowed encouragingly.

“I still disappointed my Clanmates by bringing nothing back,” Rowanpaw pointed out.

“Well… I’d go see Yellowfang if I were you. She seems grumpy,” Graypaw meowed. “You’ll need the whole of StarClan on your side for this one. Call out if you need a hand. If she looks like she’s going to have you, I’ll sneak up behind her and whack her on the head with a stiff rabbit.”

Rowanpaw purred in amusement and flicked his shoulder with her tail. The she-cat trotted over to Yellowfang, her pelt still burning from the stares of her Clanmates. Clearly, Darkstripe hadn’t been quiet about what she had done. Yellowfang bared her teeth as Rowanpaw approached, “Stop right there, kittypet lover!”

“Stop calling me a kittypet lover,” began Rowanpaw. “I’m just following Bluestar’s orders.”

“I mean, your Clan does accept kittypets in, don’t you? Why don’t you go off with that kittypet? Humiliate yourself some more by breaking the warrior code again and having some soft-bellied kits with him!”

Rowanpaw hissed at the she-cat, baring her teeth, “ThunderClan isn’t humiliated at all! Duskpaw is a good apprentice and he works hard to do good for his Clan and keep us safe. What’s  _ humiliating _ here is the fact that you got beaten by an apprentice, the same one that’s being forced to take care of you!”

Rowanpaw was interrupted from her rant by Spottedleaf approaching, “Ah, Rowanpaw?”

Rowanpaw looked up quickly, “Yes, Spottedleaf?”

She forced her fur to lie flat as the she-cat purred in amusement, and it was then that Rowanpaw noticed Yellowfang was  _ laughing _ . Spottedleaf glanced to Yellowfang’s wrapped wounds, then to Rowanpaw’s own, “If you would allow me to treat those cuts… All that blood is already starting to dry on your pelt, and there’s still more.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head with a heavy sigh, “Do you want me to go to your den?”

“No, no. Just sit still,” Spottedleaf meowed as she began to apply herbs to the stinging bite marks and cuts Yellowfang had given her.

Yellowfang watched through amused eyes as Rowanpaw tried not to move too much, “Have some poppy seeds for me? I need something to chew on and stop this pain. You too, obviously.”

Rowanpaw hissed as Spottedleaf picked up a leaf and shook some seeds out of it, pushing a couple to Yellowfang who lapped them up. Rowanpaw did so as well, and Yellowfang snorted, “Now, before you leave me in peace, find me something to eat. I’m starving!”

Rowanpaw rolled her eyes and nodded as Spottedleaf backed off and headed back to her den, “Yeah, yeah.”

The she-cat headed over to the fresh-kill pile, searching for something good to get for Yellowfang. Finally, after a few moments of contemplating, she picked up a small rabbit and dragged it over to Yellowfang. The growl of her belly was loud, but she chose to ignore it, “Here. Now, I’m going to go to sleep so I have the energy to hunt tomorrow…”

“Yeah, yeah. So long as you leave me be!”

With that, Rowanpaw ran to the medicine cat den. Her whole body ached; Yellowfang had put up a good fight despite her weakened state. She still had the same respect for the old she-cat, snappy but had a good heart. Rowanpaw curled up in her nest, though she relaxed as the scent of Dustpaw and Sandpaw came closer. The two curled around her, as if to comfort her. With that, Rowanpaw drifted off to sleep.


	7. CHAPTER FIVE

It had been four sunrises since Rowanpaw had been taking care of Yellowfang. Not only had she been given the okay to continue her training with Runningwind, but she was going to the gathering with Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Duskpaw. Over the past four days, she had gotten into plenty of good-natured bickering with the former ShadowClan medicine cat. Though, she knew that things wouldn’t be good for long. Distrust of Yellowfang would come soon, and she wanted nothing more than to quell any uncertainty. However, Yellowfang’s hostility with kits made things hard; Speckletail already didn’t like her, just like before. If anything, all the queens and kits seemed suspicious or scared of her.

Rowanpaw trotted over to Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Duskpaw, her tail held high. The apprentice stopped before them, “Guess who’s going to the gathering?”

“You?” Graypaw questioned dumbly.

“All of us!” Rowanpaw cried.

Graypaw let out a yowl of joy, leaping onto the tree stump and rearing up on his hind legs. In the process, he flung the adder Ravenpaw had caught earlier towards Duskpaw, who cried out in alarm. The fluffy black and white apprentice rolled onto his back and kicked it off, “Graypaw! Watch it!”

“What? It’s not like it would bite you?” Graypaw retorted, swiping a paw towards the adder and flinging it onto Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw spat in alarm and kicked the adder back to Graypaw before bowling him over, the two rolling over as they play fought. Graypaw huffed and puffed as Rowanpaw sent him flying away with a powerful kick before standing and shaking out her pelt.

“What about Sandpaw?” questioned Duskpaw shyly.

“And Dustpaw?” Ravenpaw added, side-eyeing Duskpaw.

“They’ll be guarding camp, I believe. They’re not going to be too pleased that they won’t be going,” meowed Rowanpaw.

Duskpaw hesitated, looking almost disappointed before nodding, “I guess you’re right. I can fill them in after we get back, I suppose.”

It wasn’t long before the time for the gathering came. Rowanpaw peered down the slope from the bushes, seeing distant shapes fluttering around the clearing. She opened her jaws to taste the air; ShadowClan and RiverClan were the only ones. WindClan wouldn’t be coming tonight, she knew this already. The she-cat closed her eyes tiredly, waiting for Bluestar’s call.

“Look at all those cats down there!” hissed Ravenpaw from beside her.

“There’s Crookedstar! RiverClan’s leader. He’s quite an ugly sight to see,” Graypaw added.

“Where?” Rowanpaw heard Duskpaw mew.

Rowanpaw reminded herself that Duskpaw wasn’t her. He hadn’t lived another life as she had, where she knew all of these familiar cats. She hadn’t known Crookedstar well, but she hoped he would live longer. Still, he was old and aging; but with Oakheart alive, would he not take over in Leopardfur’s place? Rowanpaw’s pelt prickled with alarm as she crept forward to get a good look. How would he fare as Oakstar, if he got to such a point?

“That light-colored tabby, beside the Great Rock,” Graypaw meowed, pulling Rowanpaw out of her thoughts.

“Hey! Did you see Sandpaw spit when I told her I hoped she had a nice evening at home?” Graypaw meowed.

The apprentices purred in amusement at the thought, Duskpaw responding, “You bet!”

Ravenpaw growled, pulling their attention to him now, “Look! There’s Brokenstar—ShadowClan’s leader.”

“He looks pretty nasty,” muttered Duskpaw.

“Yeah,” agreed Graypaw. “He’s certainly got a reputation among all the Clans for not suffering fools gladly. And he’s not been leader that long—four moons, ever since his father, Raggedstar, died.”

“What does the leader of WindClan look like?” Duskpaw meowed, his question aimed at Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw looked up curiously, “He’s big, black and white like you. His tail looks like it’s almost a fox length long!”

“Can you see him now?” asked Ravenpaw.

Rowanpaw didn’t even bother to look, “WindClan isn’t here yet, so no.”

“Yeah, I haven’t picked up any WindClan scent since we got here,” meowed Graypaw uneasily.

“The WindClan cats may just be late.” Lionheart spoke up from beside them.

“But what if they don’t turn up at all?”

“Hush! We must all be patient. These are difficult times. Now keep quiet. Bluestar will give the signal to move soon,” Lionheart meowed quietly.

Almost as if it happened the heartbeat after he spoke, Bluestar flicked her tail from one side to the other. All the ThunderClan cats rose as if they were one entity, plunging down the slope and into Fourtrees. As soon as they were in, Rowanpaw noticed the looks of fascination and dipped her head, “I’m going to go look for the other apprentices. If you want to come with, you can.”

Rowanpaw trotted off without waiting for an answer, weaving her way around groups of warriors. After a moment of looking, she spotted a familiar group from last time, though she noticed now that there was another cat among them, also smelling of ShadowClan. The she-cat raised her head and meowed in greeting, causing them to look up. The unfamiliar ShadowClan apprentice seemed to burrow into Wetpaw’s side, to which Rowanpaw gazed at him curiously. The ShadowClan apprentice shrugged, his tail swept around them, “This is my littermate, Littlepaw. He’s a bit shy.”

Rowanpaw recognized the tom immediately; he was a future medicine cat of ShadowClan, Littlecloud. The she-cat dipped her head to Littlepaw, “It’s nice to meet you, Littlepaw! I’m Rowanpaw, from ThunderClan.”

The unusually small tom peered up at her curiously before sniffing, “It’s nice to meet you, too… Oh.”

Rowanpaw looked to where Littlepaw was, spotting Ravenpaw coming over, “Nice of you to join us, Ravenpaw!”

The scrawny black tom dipped his head and sat down with them, to which Whiteclaw purred, “I haven’t seen you in some time, Ravenpaw. Shoulder giving you trouble?”

There was a look in his eye that made Rowanpaw uneasy, though she said nothing of it. Ravenpaw turned his steely gaze to Whiteclaw, “No, I’ve just been busy training.”

Noticing the tension between the two toms, Rowanpaw looked to Wetpaw nervously and nudged Ravenpaw. The tom seemed to relax at this, and Rowanpaw looked around for Graypaw and Duskpaw. Whiteclaw seemed to notice this, “Who are you looking for?”

“Oh, I’m looking for Graypaw and Duskpaw. They’re over with Spottedleaf and some RiverClan warriors,” meowed Rowanpaw.

“I think they said something wrong, Lionheart seems upset,” mewed Ravenpaw with amusement.

It wasn’t long before Littlepaw had goaded Ravenpaw into telling the story of the RiverClan battle that he and Rowanpaw had been a part of. Rowanpaw licked her chest, ears hot with embarrassment as Ravenpaw regaled how she had saved Oakheart from the falling rocks and just barely got away herself. Rowanpaw noticed Duskpaw and Graypaw had come over, settling down nearby and listening as Ravenpaw spoke confidently, reenacting how Redtail had fearlessly fought. Though Whiteclaw seemed uncomfortable, Silverpaw looked absolutely enamored with the story despite having been on the losing side. After all, she had not been part of the battle, and Rowanpaw faintly remembered she was Oakheart’s kin. Silverpaw looked to Rowanpaw with wide eyes, and Rowanpaw avoided her gaze. Wetpaw seemed amused, nudging her with his shoulder, “Embarrassed?”

“Just a bit,” murmured Rowanpaw.

A yowl stopped them all, and Rowanpaw looked up to the Great Rock. The three leaders stood there, and Rowanpaw ignored the whispering of where WindClan was. She very well knew where they were now, and why they weren’t at the gathering. Rowanpaw flattened her ears as Wetpaw and Littlepaw avoided her gaze, then looked up to Brokenstar who towered above them all from his perch.

One cat spoke above the rest, their yowl cutting through the buzz of gossip, “We can’t start yet! Where are the WindClan representatives? We must wait until all the Clans are present.”

Bluestar stepped forward, her blue-grey fur almost white from the light of the moon, “Cats of all Clans, welcome. It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway.”

Brokenstar stepped forward, and Rowanpaw ignored the urge to recoil in disgust as his eyes scanned over her and the other cats, “Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan—” 

“Where is Tallstar?” A cat interrupted, more voicing their distress.

“Where are the WindClan warriors?”

Brokenstar bristled at the interruptions, his voice booming as he addressed the cats, “As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!”

The cats fell into an uneasy silence, all watching Brokenstar with wide eyes. Rowanpaw seemed wholly unaffected, though the fur on her shoulders bristled uneasily. Who knew what Brokenstar would do? When she had lived before, he had been unpredictable. She was unsure if that would be any different.

Brokenstar began to speak once again, “We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Our kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them.”

The crowd remained silent as he spoke, though their wary gazes seemed to grow colder, “The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories.” 

The buzz of murmuring seemed as if it would begin again, but Tigerclaw was unafraid to voice his distaste with Brokenstar’s request, “Share our hunting grounds?”

“It is unprecedented!” a RiverClan queen cried. “The Clans have never shared hunting rights!”

“Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive? Do you want us to watch our young starve? You  _ must  _ share what you have with us,” spat Brokenstar.

“ _ Must _ !” spat Smallear.

“Must,” repeated Brokenstar. “WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory.”

The gathered cats yowled angrily at this news. Whiteclaw bristled, rounding on Wetpaw and Littlepaw and baring his teeth at them. Rowanpaw roughly shouldered her way between them, her hiss hushed, “We must not fight at a gathering. There is a  _ truce _ !”

Brokenstar caterwauled, his yowl almost deafening, “And, if we have to, we will drive you all from your hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry kits.”

Brokenstar continued, a satisfied look on his face, “Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you all struggle. And there may come a time when you will need us to protect you.”

“You doubt our strength?” Tigerclaw snarled, and Rowanpaw couldn’t help but agree with him in his anger.

“I do not ask for your answer now.” Brokenstar mewed gently. “You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: Would you prefer to share your prey, or be driven out and left homeless and starving?” 

The gathered cats looked at each other in disbelief, even Wetpaw and Littlepaw seeming uncertain. After a moment, Rowanpaw noticed a silver ShadowClan warrior stalk forward and heard the two apprentices away from the hostile crowd. ShadowClan was slowly pulling away from the other Clans, who stared at them with burning glares.

Crookedstar stepped forward, his head held high, “I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory.”

“We were not consulted!” A cat cried.

“I feel that this is best for our Clan. For all the Clans,” Crookedstar explained.“There are plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share our prey than to spill blood fighting over it.”

“And what of ThunderClan?” She heard Smallear meow. “Bluestar? Have you, too, agreed to this outrageous demand?”

“I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except that I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering.” Bluestar leveled her gaze with the crowd of ThunderClan cats.

Brokenstar spoke again, his voice raspy, “I also bring news that is important to the safety of your kits. A ShadowClan cat has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She looks like a mangy old creature, but she has a bite like TigerClan.” 

“She is dangerous. I warn you—do not offer shelter to her. And, until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your kits,” Brokenstar added matter-of-factly, to which Rowanpaw bristled.

The ThunderClan cats seemed to tense, whispering to each other and exchanging fearful glances. Though Rowanpaw knew Yellowfang to be a better cat than that, her Clanmates didn’t, and she wasn’t sure how she would convince them otherwise. Brokenstar leaped down from the great rock, his Clan seeming to swarm around him and swallow him up. The ThunderClan and RiverClan cats watched as ShadowClan filed out of Fourtrees. The two remaining Clans were quick to gather together.

Ravenpaw pressed against Rowanpaw, eyes wide with terror, “What’s going to happen now?”

Rowanpaw gave no answer, leading him over to where their Clan had gathered at the treeline with Bluestar.

“That must be Yellowfang he was talking about,” she heard Smallear growl.

“Well, she did snap at Goldenflower’s youngest kit the other day,” Speckletail snarled lowly.

“And we’ve left her behind, with the camp virtually unguarded!” One-Eye wailed.

“I tried to tell you she was a danger to us,” hissed Darkstripe. “Bluestar has to listen to reason now and get rid of her before she harms any of our young!”

“We must return to camp at once and deal with this rogue!” Tigerclaw yowled, banding the Clan together.

Rowanpaw met Duskpaw’s gaze and the two nodded to each other. Both knew what they had to do, and the two charged up the hillside without warning, leaving Graypaw and Ravenpaw behind, bewildered. The two were quick to reach camp, panting and aching as they slipped into camp through the gorse tunnel. Both reached Yellowfang swiftly, to which Rowanpaw jabbed her with a paw, “Yellowfang, you need to go.”

“You came straight from the Gathering to me? That must mean you’ve heard,” Yellowfang’s voice sounded desolate. “So Brokenstar kept his promise.”

Rowanpaw felt as though her heart had fallen to her paws. She didn’t know if Bluestar would keep Yellowfang around now; she wasn’t the prophecy cat she had been before as Firepaw.

“What promise?” Duskpaw mewed.

“ShadowClan’s noble leader promised to drive me from every Clan territory,” Yellowfang replied dryly. “What did he say about me?” 

“He warned us that our kits were in danger as long as we sheltered the ShadowClan rogue. He didn’t say your name, but ThunderClan guessed who he was talking about. You must leave before the others get back. You are in danger!” exclaimed Duskpaw.

“You mean they believed Brokenstar?” Yellowfang’s orange eyes blazed with anger.

“Yes! Darkstripe says you’re dangerous. The other cats are scared of what you might do. Tigerclaw is planning to come back and…I don’t know…. I think you should go before they get here!” Duskpaw’s ears flattened against his skull.

Yellowfang stiffly stood, her tail swishing angrily behind her as the angry yowls echoed in the distance. Duskpaw couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut, “What did Brokenstar mean when he warned us to keep a close eye on our kits? Would you really do something like that?”

“Would I  _ what _ ?”

“Would you harm our kits?”

“Do  _ you _ think so, kittypet?” Yellowfang eyed the both of them steadily as she said this, however.

Rowanpaw shook her head quickly, “Of course not. Duskpaw knows you wouldn’t, either. He trusts my word. I know you’d never do anything to harm a kit.”

“Go!” Duskpaw urged, knowing the Clan would soon arrive.

Yellowfang stared at the two, but remained in place and settled down in her nest, “You two believe I would do nothing of the sort. Bluestar is a wonderful and wise leader. She will listen and freely judge for herself whether I am what Brokenstar claims me to be.” She paused. “Go. Before you get caught warning me. I wouldn’t want to see two promising apprentices kicked out of this Clan.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, knowing Yellowfang would make this choice. She nudged Duskpaw, and the two crept into the shadows as their Clanmates burst through the gorse tunnel. Frostfur immediately darted into the nursery to check on the kits as everyone else filed in. Rowanpaw watched through slitted eyes as Redtail stood beside the High Rock, watching his Clanmates stream out of their dens with confused gazes.

“You both went to warn Yellowfang, didn’t you?” Graypaw murmured as he and Ravenpaw joined the two.

Rowanpaw nodded solemnly, her expression grim as Runningwind spoke up, “What has happened?”

“Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for ShadowClan in our territory!” Longtail caterwauled angrily.

“And he warned us about a rogue cat who will harm our kits!” added Willowpelt. “It must be Yellowfang!”

The Clan broke into cries of distress and anger, many sending scalding looks to where Yellowfang had been staying since her capture. Rowanpaw bristled at this, ready to jump in and defend Yellowfang should she need to. If Yellowfang trusted Bluestar’s judgement even now, she was sure that even Redtail would treat her fairly. Rowanpaw sidled up to where Redtail sat, her green eyes wide with alarm, “What’s going to happen to Yellowfang?”

Redtail looked down to her and then back to where Bluestar was, heading over to the High Rock, “I don’t know. However, I trust Bluestar has an idea already.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head and backed off into the crowd, sitting beside Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Duskpaw as Bluestar raised her tail, “Silence!”

Rowanpaw closed her eyes as she heard Yellowfang’s familiar screech. She heard the she-cat struggle as Darkstripe and Tigerclaw pull Yellowfang into the clearing and settling her before the High Rock. Bluestar looked furious, leaping down before them, “What is going on? I gave no order to attack our prisoner.”

The two warriors immediately released the she-cat, who shrieked angrily and swiped a paw towards Darkstripe’s muzzle with claws sheathed. The tom recoiled back and snarled, but stood down at Bluestar’s furious glare.

“We got back in time,” Frostfur cried as she came out of the nursery “The kits are safe!” 

“Of course they are!” snapped Bluestar.

Rowanpaw opened her eyes, looking to Frostfur. The pretty queen seemed taken aback, her eyes round, “But…you  _ are _ going to throw Yellowfang out, aren’t you?”

“Throw her out?” spat Darkstripe, unleashing his claws. “We should kill her now!”

Bluestar turned on Darkstripe once again, eyes cold and alight with anger, “And what has she done?”

“You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said she—”

“Brokenstar said only that there is a rogue somewhere in the woods,” Bluestar meowed, scarily calm despite the look of anger in her eyes. “He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The kits are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in any way.”

The Clan was silent, and Rowanpaw let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Bluestar would give her the same fair treatment as she had before. The apprentice caught Redtail’s gaze, who nodded to the happy apprentice. Rowanpaw curled her tail over her paws, watching Yellowfang.

“I will leave now, if you wish it, Bluestar.” Yellowfang meowed, dipping her head to the leader respectfully.

“There is no need,” Bluestar replied. “You have done nothing wrong. You will be safe here.”

The she-cat then rounded on the Clan, and through her eyes Rowanpaw noticed an undeniable look of worry. “It is time we discussed the real threat to our Clan: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack by ShadowClan. We’ll carry on with those preparations, and patrol our borders more frequently. WindClan has gone. RiverClan has given hunting rights to ShadowClan warriors. ThunderClan stands alone against Brokenstar.”

A wave of anger and despair washed over the ThunderClan cats, but Bluestar kept her head tall even as Tigerclaw spoke out, “Then we’re not going to agree to Brokenstar’s demands?”

“Clans have never shared hunting rights before,” Bluestar answered. “They have always managed to support themselves in their own territories. There is no reason why this should change.”

Rowanpaw searched Tigerclaw’s eyes for approval, which she found easily. She still didn’t trust the dark warrior, even with Redtail alive. Would she be able to keep Redtail safe for long? Fear gripped her heart like an enemy warrior’s claws. Tigerclaw’s actions were unpredictable to her now with Redtail alive. Would he instead go after Bluestar, and then kill Redtail so he could be made leader? The thought sent shivers down her spine.

“But can we defend ourselves against a ShadowClan attack? WindClan didn’t manage it! RiverClan won’t even try!” questioned Smallear.

“We must try. We will not give up our territory without a fight.” Bluestar replied steadily.

“I shall travel to the Moonstone tomorrow,” Bluestar announced. “The warriors of StarClan will give me the strength I need to lead ThunderClan through this dark time. You must all get some rest. We have a lot to do when daylight comes. I wish to talk with Redtail now.”

The leader turned and strode into her den, Redtail following after her silently. Rowanpaw watched silently as the Clan began to break off into groups, some stray few heading back to their dens. Rowanpaw turned to the other apprentices, hearing Duskpaw ask, “What’s the Moonstone?”

Rowanpaw answered for Graypaw, “It’s a rock deep underground that shines in the dark. All Clan leaders have to spend one night at the Moonstone when they are first chosen. There, the spirits of StarClan share with them.”

“What do they share with them…?”

“Special dreams. Omens. Prophecies. On their first visit, a leader will get their nine lives. Their original is stripped away, I think.” Rowanpaw started when she noticed Tigerclaw hovering nearby, his amber eyes watching her carefully. Had she revealed too much?

Rowanpaw watched as Dustpaw poked his head out of the den, and Graypaw and Duskpaw began to regale him and Sandpaw with the tale of the gathering. Feeling exhaustion tugging at her paws, she stalked to her nest and laid down. Soon enough, ShadowClan would attack. Spottedleaf, Redtail, and Lionheart… She couldn’t let them die. Renewed with resolve, the she-cat closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. CHAPTER SIX

When Rowanpaw woke up, she was greeted by an empty den. The she-cat scrambled to her paws as sunlight filtered into the den; had she not been picked to go to the Moonstone with Bluestar? Fear ignited in her chest as she bounded out of the den to be greeted by odd looks from Clanmates who were sharing tongues before getting started on reinforcing the camp. Rowanpaw’s fur bushed up in alarm as a voice spoke from beside her, “Someone looks a little panicked.”

Rowanpaw looked to where the voice had come from to find none other than Redtail, a warm look in his eyes, “Your friends are journeying to the Moonstone with Bluestar and Tigerclaw.”

“Really?” Rowanpaw asked breathlessly.

Redtail nodded, “Get something to eat and go help Mousefur and Darkstripe with the nursery. They’ll appreciate the help.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head and picked her way over to the fresh-kill pile, snatching up a small vole and heading over to a secluded corner of camp. She scanned the clearing as she ate, filled with anxiety for what was to come. Should she tell someone what she knew? She could tell Spottedleaf, maybe Redtail or Lionheart. But would her father and Lionheart believe her? She couldn’t just waltz up to them and tell them that she had lived this life once before as a different cat, and she had gone back in time to fix everything after her final death. No, but she _could_ tell Spottedleaf she had a dream from StarClan. Redtail had seen how disheveled she had been, surely he would believe her after that?

Rowanpaw swallowed down some of the vole with a struggle as Longtail approached, holding a mouse, “Mind if I eat with you before I go on patrol?”

Rowanpaw flicked an ear and moved to the side to give him space to lie down. The warrior dug into his mouse, and Rowanpaw looked to the sky. Spottedleaf would believe her, but she would have to wait until the time came. Bluestar would come back quickly, and Rowanpaw could only hope that Duskpaw and Barley could help her avoid the rats. Rowanpaw’s tail waved anxiously behind her, and Longtail seemed to pick up on her tension, “Something wrong?”

Rowanpaw gazed at Longtail for a moment. Could she tell him? Despite the trust she had in the warrior, Darkstripe and Tigerclaw were around. Rowanpaw decided to tell him a somewhat less-than-true version. The she-cat dipped her head as though she was scared, “I had a dream last night.”

“Bad dream?” Longtail mewed softly, his tail resting over her flank to comfort her.

“More than that,” Rowanpaw breathed, looking to the bright sky. “I think it was a vision.”

Longtail visibly startled at that, the fur on his shoulders bristling, “A vision from StarClan? Why would they give it to an apprentice?”

Noticing the almost offended look Rowanpaw tossed towards him, the tom sputtered, “No offense! I’m sure they believe in you a lot for this, but… it’s usually medicine cats and leaders who receive these visions.”

Rowanpaw calmed down at this, her fur lying flat now, “I understand that. But… I’m worried. I saw ShadowClan attacking, Longtail! And… Lionheart. He was killed in my vision.”

The tom glanced fearfully into the clearing, then nudged Rowanpaw to her paws, “Redtail still remains in camp. Tell him, or Spottedleaf.”

“But I’m just an apprentice—why would Redtail believe me?”

“I mean, you are his daughter…” Longtail trailed off.

“That doesn’t mean he’ll believe me,” meowed Rowanpaw, lashing her tail. “But Spottedleaf might.”

Longtail eyed her for a long moment before dipping his head, “I understand. Go on and tell her. I’ll be waiting over here.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head, hesitating before pressing her nose to his cheek, “I’ll try and be quick. If I need you, I’ll call, too.”

The tom nodded, and Rowanpaw quickly turned tail and darted over to Spottedleaf’s den. The she-cat shivered as she entered, looking around. She had been in this den one too many times when she had been Firepaw. The she-cat looked up as Spottedleaf pushed her way forward from the back of her den, her sweet scent reaching Rowanpaw. The she-cat sighed heavily, her eyes cold and serious. The medicine cat looked up from trying to pull a leaf from her claws, “Oh, Rowanpaw. What brings you here?”

Rowanpaw hesitated, “I had a vision. From StarClan. I’m sure of it.”

Spottedleaf was silent for a long time, then spoke, “You’re sure?”

“Of course,” replied Rowanpaw breathily.

Spottedleaf dipped her head, sitting down in front of the apprentice, “What did you see?”

Rowanpaw swallowed, suddenly aware of how dry her mouth and throat felt. After a moment of hesitation, the she-cat began shyly, “I saw ShadowClan. They invaded our camp and seemed to be overtaking us. Then… then I saw Blackfoot. He had Rosetail, and he killed her without any remorse.”

Spottedleaf bristled at the mention of Rosetail’s death, “Continue.”

“Then… Through all the blood and fighting cats, I saw _Lionheart_. He was lying on the ground, completely still. When I went to check on him… He was already dead, his fur covered in blood,” Rowanpaw added tentatively. “And now that I think of it, Blackfoot tried to steal our kits.”

Spottedleaf’s expression was grim as she mulled over this, then nodded, “Do you know of the time of this battle?”

“Just after Sunhigh,” murmured Rowanpaw.

“Come with me,” Spottedleaf meowed, voice terse as she stood, sweeping her tail around Rowanpaw for a moment before exiting her den.

Rowanpaw followed after a moment’s hesitation, her fur bristling. Spottedleaf led her over to where Redtail sat, overseeing how the warriors were strengthening the camp’s walls and dens. The medicine cat reached him first, whispering something into the deputy’s ear. Redtail’s gaze snapped to Rowanpaw as she approached. The deputy tossed his head, “What do you mean, Spottedleaf?”

The medicine cat looked worried, “She’s had a vision. From StarClan, Redtail. It was a dire warning. ShadowClan will attack our camp soon.”

Redtail’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully, “Are you certain it was a vision, and not just a dream?”

“She described it in vast detail. An apprentice doesn’t just remember a simple dream so vividly, Redtail. You know this as well as I.”

Redtail gave in, flicking his ear, “Very well. I’m going to send Runningwind out to gather the dawn patrols and bring them back to camp. ThunderClan needs all the warriors if this battle does come.”

The deputy trotted away from them and towards the wiry warrior. Spottedleaf nudged Rowanpaw, “Once the patrols are back, I’m sure he’ll call the Clan together. Go get the other apprentices ready, though, just in case.”

Rowanpaw nodded and looked around camp, noticing Longtail’s questioning glance. The she-cat flicked her tail in a motion for him to come over, finding Sandpaw and Dustpaw enjoying a meal by the tree stump. The she-cat huffed, “Dustpaw! Sandpaw! Come here!”

The two apprentices looked up at the cry of their names. They exchanged a questioning glance before standing and walking over, Sandpaw being the first to speak, “What is it?”

Rowanpaw hesitated, waiting for Longtail to join them. The young warrior flicked his tail anxiously, eyes focused on her. The apprentice sighed, “Look, it’s hard to explain how I know this, but ShadowClan is going to attack our camp. We need to get ready. We need cats staying near the nursery and the elders.”

Dustpaw’s eyes darkened at the mention of ShadowClan attacking, “Okay. I’ll stay by the nursery. No cat will be getting through me to those kits.”

Sandpaw dipped her head, “I’ll guard the elders if I can. If we’re overrun, though, I’ll help them fight.”

Rowanpaw nodded, nudging Longtail, “Now we just wait it out…”

It wasn’t long until Runningwind came back with the patrolling cats. Rowanpaw’s anxieties only heightened as she watched Redtail jump onto the High Rock, his ears pinned back against his skull, “ThunderClan!”

Cats poked their heads out of dens, and Rowanpaw strained to listen to the murmurs. Many cats were concerned; why would Redtail be calling a meeting? He wasn’t leader, despite Bluestar being gone. A few said some more than scornful words, to which Rowanpaw hissed out. She, Redtail, and Spottedleaf had worked out that they would say Spottedleaf had received a vision hinting at a battle, and death. Redtail puffed out his chest, ignoring the murmurs of the gathered cats, “Spottedleaf has had a vision. There is no time to wait for Bluestar to come back.”

Shocked murmurs rippled through the gathered cats as Redtail paused, his eyes narrowed. He raised his tail for silence before continuing, “Spottedleaf saw ShadowClan attacking in her vision. Death and destruction ran through camp. While we are not sure of when the battle will take place, I ask that you prepare yourselves for a fight.”

The clearing had fallen silent. Rowanpaw looked up—the silence was almost deafening. A screech of a pigeon broke through the silence, and then a fierce cry. Rowanpaw jumped to her paws, her tail bushed out as cats crashed into camp. The stench of ShadowClan filled her nose, and Rowanpaw threw herself into battle. She glanced back, watching Dustpaw race off to the nursery while Sandpaw darted to the elders den. Rowanpaw felt a sharp stinging pain in her tail and turned, swiping at a small tortoiseshell she-cat. The ShadowClan warrior snarled, releasing her tail and bowling her over.

Rowanpaw yowled in anger as she rolled over with the ShadowClan cat, wrenching her head up to bite down fiercely on her shoulder. The she-cat howled in pain and anger, releasing Rowanpaw. The apprentice leaped to her paws, rearing up on her two back legs and slamming her claws into the side of the she-cat’s head. The she-cat stumbled back, her head spinning before she turned and fled into the undergrowth. Rowanpaw looked around wildly, spotting Lionheart wrestling with two cats who were beginning to overpower him. The apprentice let out a battle cry and raced forward, slamming into one of the warrior’s side. The tom was a heavily-scarred brown tabby, and one she recognized well. _Clawface_ , she thought angrily.

The warrior was sent careening into the brush, the wind knocked out of him by Rowanpaw’s attack. The she-cat screeched as he lunged towards her without warning, biting into her scruff. The she-cat was hauled off her feet and thrown. Rowanpaw wheezed as she felt the air leave her lungs, but she twisted around and skidded on her paws. Breathing heavily, the apprentice glowered at Clawface. She wasn’t going to let him hurt Spottedleaf this time. Rowanpaw ran towards him, but quickly changed directions so she ran past him. She was quick on her paws, quickly turning and biting down harshly on the brown tabby’s back leg. The warrior snarled and turned, catching Rowanpaw off guard. A heavy blow to her head sent her flying.

Rowanpaw’s heart sank as she landed on her side, body aching and head spinning. Clawface stood over her, a smug look in his eyes. He had her right where he wanted her, and that scared her. Then, she heard it. Heavy pawsteps, and then a battle cry. Bluestar had returned! Rowanpaw looked up to Clawface and sneered as he stood there, startled. A familiar brown tabby pelt flashed by and knocked Clawface off of her paws. Tigerclaw had saved her, she realized. Rowanpaw scrambled to her paws, looking for Lionheart. Tigerclaw was strong; she knew he had it handled. Lionheart was chasing after a fleeing ShadowClan tom, the one who had been fighting him with Clawface. Satisfied that he was safe, Rowanpaw leaped towards the nursery. Blackfoot was there!

Rowanpaw glanced around, finding Dustpaw battling beside Redtail. Both mentor and apprentice weaved around their opponent, skillfully fighting the large warrior back. Rowanpaw perked up as she heard a hideous screech, and watched as Blackfoot dragged Rosetail out of the nursery. Rowanpaw moved to stop him, but she was too late. Blackfoot bit into Rosetail’s neck, and a sickening crack was heard. Rowanpaw froze, her eyes wide, “You…”

Blackfoot looked up, his eyes showing no remorse for what he had done. The tom snarled at the apprentice, who curled her lip back and bared her teeth. Rowanpaw tensed her muscles as the tom leaped towards her, another warrior taking his place to get to the kits. Rowanpaw’s heart seemed to speed up at the sight, and she barely moved in time to avoid Blackfoot’s devastating bite. She heard the snap of his jaws where her throat had just been, quickly rolling out of the way. The massive tom watched her carefully, and she remembered with a stab of fear that this was not the Blackstar that she knew. Though she and Blackstar had had their quarrels, they were nonetheless on mostly good terms for part of her life. She had been able to put his past behind her and had been as kind as she could to an enemy Clan’s leader.

The tom snarled at her, lashing out with a massive paw and catching her ear with his claws. Rowanpaw screeched at the sharp pain, blood flowing freely from the cuts. She quickly dove under Blackfoot, hooking a paw under one of his hind paws and pulling as she scrambled out from behind him. The large tom fell, and she dove on top of him. She realized her mistake quickly as she lunged upwards, throwing her off of him. Now, he stood over her in the same way as Clawface had. He was less hesitant, raising a paw to rip her throat open. Fear flashed through her eyes, but Blackfoot was interrupted, thankfully. Both Yellowfang and Redtail were not grappling with the massive tom, and Rowanpaw lunged towards the warrior who was reaching for a third kit. Without hesitation, she bit down harshly on the tom’s shoulder. The taste of blood stung her tongue, but she didn’t let go as the tom dropped the kits with a screech of pain. The warrior thrashed, and she quickly released him and swiped at his face. Blood welled up on the tom’s muzzle as the small apprentice battered his sides with her thorn sharp claws.

It wasn’t long before she saw the tom flee into the undergrowth, followed by one of his Clanmates. Rowanpaw stood over the huddled kits, who shook violently with fear. The apprentice watched the cats sharply, noticing the numbers of the ShadowClan cats were dwindling as more were sent fleeing. When her eyes landed on the elders, she noticed a dark tom creeping up on them as they nipped at an enemy warrior. The apprentice screeched as Yellowfang came over, sides heaving and eye swollen. She took off, leaving the kits to Yellowfang as the tom leaped, “One-Eye! Watch out!”

The elder turned a second too late as the ShadowClan tom’s claws ripped into her fur as though it were nothing. The elder let out a sharp shriek, which quickly turned into gurgling as his claws ripped open her throat. Rowanpaw rocketed into the tom, who looked more than satisfied with himself. Rowanpaw could only hear blood roaring in her ears and she clung to the tom, tufts of his fur and blood flying. The tom finally disentangled himself from the apprentice when Lionheart lunged forth to help. With one last glance at the elder, he fled through the gorse tunnel.

Rowanpaw gasped with effort as she stumbled over to One-Eye’s side. The apprentice collapsed beside the elder. She had long since gone silent, blood pooling around her body from the gaping wounds. The ShadowClan cats had fled the camp, leaving behind nothing but destruction. The clearing was littered with tufts of fur and pools of blood, both ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Rowanpaw swallowed thickly, the taste of blood not leaving her mouth. Had it been worth it to save Lionheart? She knew of his and Rosetail’s death. She hadn’t been quick enough to save the poor elder, but by saving Lionheart she had killed an elder. Rowanpaw closed her eyes, pressing her nose to One-Eye’s torn pelt.

Spottedleaf pressed a nose to her flank, her voice a whisper, “I need to get them ready for vigil, Rowanpaw. You can mourn soon.”

Rowanpaw reluctantly backed away from the elder’s battered body, her denmates watching with sad eyes as Spottedleaf stopped the bleeding. Bluestar limped forward, blue eyes glazed over with unknown emotion. Slowly, ThunderClan gathered around the High Rock where Bluestar had jumped onto, surveying the damages their camp had taken. Rowanpaw paid no mind to the queens, who hurried to the nursery. She knew the kits had been safe with her and Yellowfang having defended them.

Frostfur padded forward, deftly weaving her way through the crowd and holding her head high. There was a newfound respect in her mew, “Our kits are all safe, thanks to Yellowfang and Rowanpaw. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them from their nest, but Rowanpaw, Redtail, and Yellowfang fought him off.”

“It was no ordinary ShadowClan warrior either,” Duskpaw added. “I saw him. It was Blackfoot.”

“The ShadowClan deputy!” gasped Brindleface.

A few cats glanced to each other as Spottedleaf turned away from the bodies she had finished attending to, weaving through the cats to check on their wounds and patch up any she found. Bluestar leaped down, her eyes glazed over with pain as she limped to where Rosetail and One-Eye lay. Rowanpaw had never been close to either as Firepaw. But as she had grown up and matured, she had found respect for these elders. To see the both of them killed without any remorse by ShadowClan left a bad taste in her mouth. She would make sure the cats who had killed them would pay, no matter how she may have known them in her old life. Rowanpaw stumbled over to One-Eye’s body, collapsing beside it and sharing tongues with the old she-cat one last time. Longtail and Sandpaw settled on either side of her, both paying their respects to the two elders who had fought so bravely to protect their Clan.

When she had paid her respects to both One-Eye and Rosetail, the apprentice stepped back. Longtail’s fur brushed against her, and she felt Sandpaw’s nose on her flank. The she-cat watched sadly as her Clanmates paid their respects to the dead she-cats. With the sight of One-Eye engraved in her mind, she stumbled to the apprentice den with Dustpaw and Sandpaw now guiding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter! I've been busy and trying to find a time to write this was a pain.


	9. CHAPTER SEVEN

Rowanpaw did not wake until well past sunhigh the next day. The familiar scent of Longtail filled her senses as the young warrior nudged her side gently with a paw, “You need to get up, Rowanpaw.”

Rowanpaw opened her eyes, and her paws felt weighed down as she yawned. The warrior gazed at her with obvious concern, “I understand you still mourn One-Eye and Rosetail, but it’s time to get up. Bluestar wants every cat to help with repairing the camp and stocking up on prey.”

There was a pause as Rowanpaw stood and shook moss out of her fluffy pelt, flicking an ear in acknowledgement. She heard Longtail give a heavy sigh and press against her, leading her out of the apprentice den quickly, “Tigerclaw convinced Redtail to assign guards to Bluestar, you know. Tigerclaw said he wanted Darkstripe and I to be here personal guards, but Redtail refused. Guess who he assigned? Lionheart and Willowpelt.”

Rowanpaw purred, though it was lackluster, “Bluestar doesn’t need any guards. She can handle herself. I have no idea how Tigerclaw managed to convince Redtail of all cats otherwise. Actually, I do. Redtail worries too much. Brindleface used to tell me all about how when Bluestar lost a life he wouldn’t even leave her side despite Spottedleaf continuously telling him to back off.”

Longtail purred at this, “She chose a good deputy. I still think she should have chosen Tigerclaw, seeing as he’s older and more experienced, but I respect her choice. Redtail is a good cat.”

Rowanpaw sneered, “Tigerclaw is too ambitious to be deputy, in my opinion. He may be strong, but I don’t think he has enough good qualities for leadership.”

Longtail stiffened beside her, and Rowanpaw realized she may have overstepped her boundaries. The apprentice dipped her head to the tom beside her and quickly scrambled off, ignoring how her muscles screamed at her for such fast movement after having been thrown around yesterday. She shouldn’t have been so careless with her words; what if she had revealed something? She didn’t dare cast a glance back to see if Longtail was still watching her, instead heading over to Redtail. The small deputy was surrounded by a few cats, and Rowanpaw quickly shouldered into the group of cats.

Redtail’s eyes traveled over the cats, and Rowanpaw dared to look away for a moment. She spotted Duskpaw beside Yellowfang; the two had become fairly close, just as she had with Yellowfang. She purred at this, jolting when her name was called. Rowanpaw looked to Redtail with rounded eyes, her fur bushing out. The tom smiled warmly at her, then tossed his head towards where Ravenpaw and Graypaw were patching up a hole in the walls of the camp, “Go help Ravenpaw and Graypaw.”

When he turned his gaze to the other gathered cats, Rowanpaw stalked over to where the two were. She noticed quickly that Graypaw had a long cut on his hind leg, plastered with cobwebs and a marigold and goldenrod poultice. The she-cat blinked, then turned her gaze to Ravenpaw to see what his damages were. The she-cat was satisfied to see that he was only missing a few tufts of fur, and she butted the tom’s shoulder with her head, “Hey, there.”

The two apprentices looked up as she spoke, and Graypaw’s eyes were wide, “Hi there, Rowanpaw! I was going to wake you up for the meeting, but Dustpaw said that Redtail told him to let you sleep in.”

Rowanpaw noted this down, choosing to thank Redtail for the extra sleep later. Her heart was still heavy with the grief of losing the two elders, but she would have to focus now on strengthening the camp walls. They would not be caught in another attack, not if she could help it. Rowanpaw quickly joined the two in the repair efforts, eyeing Duskpaw as he approached. Graypaw was the first to speak, “How’s Yellowfang?”

“She’s fine. She said wild garlic would be good for my rat bites. I was on my way to find some, but Darkstripe ordered me to stay in camp,” Duskpaw spat out Darkstripe’s name.

“Wild garlic?” mewed Graypaw. “I wouldn’t mind trying that. My leg still stings, especially the one from the fight with ShadowClan.”

“I could sneak out and get some,” meowed Duskpaw. “No one would notice if I slipped out of this hole here. It’d only take a couple of rabbit hops.”

“No,” Rowanpaw spoke up. “I’ll go and get some. Darkstripe only targets you because you were a kittypet. Stay here and help them with the repairs.”

The she-cat stood and headed for the gorse tunnel immediately, only to be stopped by Darkstripe. The tom narrowed his eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to be helping them out?”

Rowanpaw looked to the tom challengingly, “Aren’t you supposed to be strengthening the camp walls as well?”

Darkstripe pinned his ears back against his skull, watching Rowanpaw for a few moments. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Longtail, “There you are, Rowanpaw. Come on, let’s go get some extra moss to fix the nursery bedding for the queens.”

Darkstripe looked to Longtail with suspicion before backing off, and Rowanpaw brushed her fur against Longtail’s appreciatively. The two quickly left camp, and Rowanpaw let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding, “Thank you, Longtail.”

The warrior purred, nudging her with his shoulder, “Darkstripe looked like he was about to rip you to shreds. I couldn’t let him do that to my favorite apprentice.”

The she-cat looked to Longtail with surprise. The tom only seemed amused as she licked her chest fur, “So, what were you coming out here for?”

“Wild garlic,” answered Rowanpaw.

“What for? You didn’t get any wounds from the fight,” questioned Longtail.

Rowanpaw looked sheepish, “It’s for Graypaw and Duskpaw. They got some nasty rat bites and Spottedleaf once told me wild garlic could help with the pain and stave off infection.”

Longtail’s gaze hardened at the mention of Duskpaw, but he said nothing of it, “Oh, I know where a nice patch of it is. Follow me.”

Rowanpaw followed after the warrior obediently. She already knew where it was, but she supposed it would be better to have Longtail lead her towards it. The apprentice flicked an ear curiously as she took in the scents of the forest. She knew she may have to treasure what time she had in these territories. Twolegs remained unpredictable as ever, and Rowanpaw feared for the day that they would come and destroy the forest. Rowanpaw shivered, and she felt Longtail’s tail sweep around her. The apprentice gave a heavy sigh as they reached the patch of garlic, and Rowanpaw perked up. She picked some of the garlic, grimacing at the taste. Longtail only seemed amused by the expression she made, “Tastes awful, right?”

“Like crowfood,” Rowanpaw’s voice was muffled by it.

“Come on, I’ll take some of what you picked and we’ll give any extra to Spottedleaf,” Longtail purred.

The she-cat nodded, setting down the garlic and allowing Longtail to take half of it. She flicked her tail in amusement and picked up her own, the two quickly travelling back to camp. They couldn’t be gone for too long, and if Redtail or anyone else questioned their whereabouts, Rowanpaw would say Spottedleaf had sent her out for some for Graypaw. Rowanpaw was nervous about her plan, however. She had to hope Spottedleaf would cover for her, after all, her so-called “vision” had been real, wouldn’t she help out?

Rowanpaw pushed the thought out of her mind as she pushed through the gorse tunnel after Longtail, looking around camp and motioning for him to take what he had to Spottedleaf. The she-cat trotted over to where Duskpaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were. She dropped the bundle of wild garlic and spat off to the side, desperate to get the taste off her tongue. Graypaw purred in amusement, sniffing the garlic, “This will help, hopefully. I saw Darkstripe stop you, you know. I thought you were about to get your pelt shredded!”

Duskpaw then spoke up, “Yeah, then Longtail saved you, and I thought  _ he _ was going to rip your pelt off instead.”

“Longtail isn’t a bad cat,” Rowanpaw purred. “He just… well, he follows Darkstripe and Tigerclaw quite a bit. Wants to prove himself. I don’t blame him, I would do the same if I didn’t dislike Darkstripe and Tigerclaw so much.”

Graypaw perked up, “Why don’t you like them, Rowanpaw? Well, I understand Darkstripe, he’s just mean. But Tigerclaw?”

“Too rude, too ambitious. Just not my tastes,” Rowanpaw lied smoothly through her teeth.

Duskpaw shrugged, “I agree with her. Tigerclaw is… well, he’s  _ something _ , you know?”

Graypaw nodded in agreement, and Rowanpaw noticed Ravenpaw was quiet. The she-cat purred and nudged him, “Sorry, I know, I know. He’s your mentor.”

The apprentice chuckled, “He’s… he’s a good warrior. Very impatient and hard to impress as a mentor, I think.”

Rowanpaw nodded, “Let’s not focus on Tigerclaw of all cats. We need to strengthen the camp walls.”

\-----

It had been two sunrises since then, and Rowanpaw was getting ready to see Brindleface’s kits before she met with Runningwind for training. The she-cat was trailed by Graypaw and Duskpaw, who both were just as excited to meet the newest ThunderClan members. Rowanpaw stood outside the nursery for a moment, looking up to Whitestorm as he spoke, “Have you three come to see the new kits?”

“Of course, they’re my half-siblings,” Rowanpaw purred, then added. “And, Duskpaw and Graypaw just want to meet the newest ThunderClan warriors.”

Whitestorm purred and dipped his head, “One at a time only, and you’ll have to wait; Bluestar’s with her now.”

Rowanpaw nodded, and then Duskpaw spoke, “You two can go first. I’m going to go talk to Yellowfang.”

Rowanpaw blinked, flicking her tail in acknowledgement as she waited for her turn to go into the nursery. She watched as Duskpaw approached the old she-cat, who was washing herself. Bluestar offered for Yellowfang to join the Clan, and she had readily accepted. Rowanpaw watched the two interact warmly despite Yellowfang’s cold attitude. Duskpaw must be asking about the kits, she thought. Her attention snapped to the den entrance as Bluestar shouldered her way out, eyes dull and tired, “Have you come to see ThunderClan’s newest warriors?”

“Of course,” meowed Rowanpaw.

Suddenly, the fur on Rowanpaw’s shoulders bristled. This was the day Frostfur’s kits went missing. Bluestar seemed to be giving Rowanpaw an odd look at her sudden alarm, and the she-cat backed away, bumping into Graypaw’s chest. The larger apprentice grunted, “Rowanpaw, calm down, what’s up with you?”

“I-I really need to do something. Just… real quick, okay?” stammered Rowanpaw, who quickly turned tail and ran.

Rowanpaw picked up the confused murmurs exchanged by the three cats outside the nursery, running to find Spottedleaf. The she-cat was heading out of her den, and Rowanpaw gave her a nervous flick of the ear, “Hey, Spottedleaf. Do you need any help?”

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes and looked to the sky, “Yes, actually. I was just going to go out and look for some juniper berries. Leafbare is coming soon, and I need all I can get. But first…”

The she-cat trailed off and began to head towards the small hole that led just behind the nursery, and Rowanpaw quickly followed. There, in front of them, stood Clawface. The scarred warrior turned his gaze to Rowanpaw, holding four wriggling kits in his jaws. The apprentice bristled as his eyes settled on her. The tom bristled and set the kits off to the side, baring his fangs at Rowanpaw. The apprentice didn’t hesitate, lunging towards Clawface with claws outstretched. The warrior reared up before her, swatting her to the side as though she were a kit. Rowanpaw let out an ‘oomph!’ as she hit the ground, but was quickly on her feet once more. Spottedleaf herself was bristling, ready to yowl for help.

Rowanpaw lunged towards Clawface again as he went for Spottedleaf, knocking her to the ground and winding her. The tom turned to Rowanpaw and tore his claws into her throat without mercy. The apprentice squirmed, stopping short and falling to the ground. She couldn’t breathe! Rowanpaw let out a gurgling cry as Clawface lashed out at her fallen form, claws tearing through her flank. Spottedleaf was up again, and Rowanpaw realized with terror that these may just be her final moments. She had ruined everything! Spottedleaf fell beside her, and she watched Clawface hurry off with the kits. Rowanpaw’s vision was becoming hazy, black spots dotting the edges as Spottedleaf struggled to her paws and stood over her with wide eyes.

Rowanpaw found her paws had gone numb, and with the realization of her inevitable death, she fell into darkness. She opened her eyes mournfully, gazing out at the starry field before her. The apprentice looked down at her paws, but her head quickly shot up as a bright ginger tom pushed his way out of the undergrowth. She stood quickly, fur bristling. She didn’t recognize the tom, but the stars in his pelt and his warm gaze made her quickly calm down. The she-cat watched him in wonder, “Who are you?”

“My name is Sunstar,” the tom purred. “I was the leader before Bluestar.”

Rowanpaw nodded slowly, “I… I died. Clawface killed me. Tell me, is Spottedleaf alive? Did I save her?”

Sunstar had a grim look, but nodded, “Yes. Spottedleaf was wounded, but she will live. As will you.”

The former leader seemed to notice Rowanpaw’s questioning gaze, and looked to the sky, “Do you remember how you were the fourth cat in the prophecy? Your power was multiple lives; the nine lives you had received as leader were only ceremonial to make you Fire _ star _ .”

“Thunderstar told me all that,” Rowanpaw mewed.

“Yes, well, by sending you back in time, Thunderstar gave you your power back,” Sunstar meowed, circling around her. “You will wake soon. StarClan is healing your wounds as quickly as we can. I’m here to greet you because Thunderstar is busy answering to the founders for what he did.”

Rowanpaw waved her tail excitedly, “So I get to go back? I can… I can save the Clans from Tigerstar?”

“Yes,” Sunstar mewed warmly. “Until you have healed… join me here. You have many cats who want to see you… to  _ meet _ you.”

“Very well,” Rowanpaw straightened up, following Sunstar into the forested area of StarClan.

Rowanpaw looked around in wonder. Her time in StarClan had been short due to Thunderstar, but she was grateful to have her second chance. She had saved Redtail, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf, but she still regretted not being able to save Rosetail and One-Eye. Guilt seemed to weigh down her paws as she trudged along behind Sunstar, who quickly led her to a bright clearing. There, she was groups of starry cats all together, whispering and sharing tongues. Her eyes widened as some turned their gaze to her and Sunstar with wonder, and a familiar brown queen trotted over, “Oh, Rowanpaw, how you have grown. Ravenpaw and Dustpaw, too.”

“Robinwing,” Rowanpaw meowed. “It’s nice to see you.”

“And it is nice to see you as well, Rowanpaw. Or should I call you Firestar? I am unsure,” Robinwing meowed hesitantly.

“Rowanpaw is fine. I’m no longer Firestar, not anymore,” she mewed.

Robinwing purred at this, “There are so many cats who want to see you! Come, come.”

The queen led her away from Sunstar, and Rowanpaw glanced back to only see him nod to her. Rowanpaw nearly froze as she approached the group, recognizing only a few. Before her lay One-Eye and Rosetail, alongside a light grey tabby tom and small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. One-Eye was the first one to stand, and she quickly approached and pressed her nose to Rowanpaw’s, “It’s not your fault, young one. I’ve been told I lived much longer as an elder before, but I am glad to have died serving my Clan bravely. As is Rosetail.”

Rowanpaw’s shoulders sagged. One-Eye wasn’t angry at her, and that was all she could ask for. She turned her gaze to the unfamiliar cats, a questioning look in her eyes. The small she-cat was the first to speak, “My name is Sweetpaw. This is my brother, Tawnyspots.”

Rowanpaw dipped her head to them both, “I’m Rowanpaw, as you already know. Also Firestar, but I would like to put that name behind me. It’s nice to meet you both.”

Sweetpaw purred at this as One-Eye settled down beside Tawnyspots once more. The ground seemed to shake, much to Rowanpaw’s surprise, and Sunstar bounded over, “She is due to return back to her Clan soon. Come, Rowanpaw, so you may go back.”

The she-cat blinked, looking confused as Sunstar led her back to the starry field where she had first arrived. The tom stood tall, motioning to the taller grass with his tail, “Run through there, and you will return to your Clan.”

Rowanpaw hesitated for a moment, then nodded to Sunstar, “Thank you, Sunstar.”

With that, Rowanpaw dove into the grass, and everything went black. Pain seemed to flood through her as she moved, but there was a familiar warmth and scent around her. Rowanpaw painstakingly opened her eyes to see both Redtail and Sandpaw curled around her while Spottedleaf was mixing some leaves together. The she-cat opened her mouth to speak, but all she could do was let out a whining mew. Spottedleaf’s head shot up and she rushed up, “You’re awake!”

This woke up Sandpaw and Redtail, both of whom looked at Spottedleaf with surprise. Rowanpaw was immediately assaulted with nuzzles and licks, wincing. She hadn’t expected it at all, really. The she-cat looked up to Spottedleaf with wide eyes; her throat felt as though she hadn’t drank any water in moons. Now that she thought of it, Rowanpaw had no idea how long she had been out, specifically in StarClan. Relief flooded through her aching body as she thought of One-Eye and Rosetail; they held no ill will towards her, and for that, she was grateful.

“You’ve been out for many sunrises,” Sandpaw mewed softly. “Spottedleaf said you were in StarClan’s paws. We thought you were going to die.”

Redtail nodded in agreement, “You were very lucky to live through such a gruesome wound. We’re lucky to have such a great medicine cat. You’ve had many cats come to visit you… Halftail, Patchpelt, Brindleface, Speckletail, Bluestar, Longtail… Even Tigerclaw and Darkstripe! You friends might have been some of the most worried cats, however. Duskshine, Ravenwing, and Graystripe could barely sit still once their vigil was over, they wanted to visit you so bad.”

“Duskshine, Ravenwing, and Graystripe?” questioned Rowanpaw.

A realization hit her; she had missed the battle to drive Brokenstar out! Her ears twitched in curiosity at Ravenwing’s now unfamiliar name. However, she was happy. He would be able to experience the life of a warrior to its full extent now.

“Oh, yes. They got their warrior names for fighting so bravely,” Redtail purred, though Rowanpaw noticed that Sandpaw seemed almost bitter. “You did, too. But… Bluestar gave it to you because she thought you wouldn’t make it through the night. You’re Rowanheart now.”

Rowan _ heart _ ? The she-cat jolted; she was a warrior now! She blinked curiously to Sandpaw, then frowned, “I’m sorry we couldn’t become warriors together, Sandpaw. I’ll be sure to cheer the loudest for you and Dustpaw when it’s your time!”

Sandpaw purred at this, pressing her nose to Rowanheart’s cheek, “Don’t worry. I’ll get my warrior name, soon, just you wait!”

Rowanheart purred at this, then looked to Spottedleaf, who was watching the scene with unknown emotion. The she-cat dipped her head, “Come on. You haven’t moved your legs in a good while, it would do you good to move around. Your wounds are healing up nicely, just don’t run, okay?”

Rowanheart nodded excitedly, struggling to her paws with the help of Redtail and Sandpaw. The two helped her out of the medicine cat den, to which Rowanheart flinched at the almost blinding light of the sun. Sandpaw pressed against her comfortingly as she led her to the fresh-kill pile, and Rowanheart couldn’t help but notice various cats watching her closely. Redtail had left her side, and when Rowanheart looked around, she noticed his tail disappearing through the entrance to Bluestar’s den. Rowanheart looked at what prey was in the pile and picked out a small chaffinch, having Sandpaw lead her over to where Duskshine, Ravenwing, and Graystripe lay.

Ravenwing looked up first and had a look of pure shock as he saw the she-cat staggering towards him with help from Sandpaw. The other two looked up, and Duskshine was immediately on his paws, pressing his nose to Rowanheart’s, “You’re up! I—I don’t even want to admit it, I thought you were going to die! Don’t worry, though, when I found Clawface in ShadowClan, I gave him more than enough wounds so he’d pay for what he did to you and Spottedleaf.”

Rowanheart purred as she settled down beside her friends, Sandpaw leaving to go talk to a curious Dustpaw. The she-cat flexed her claws, “So… we’re warriors now, right?”

“Yup!” Graystripe crooned. “Isn’t my warrior name so cool? I think it’s very cool.”

Rowanheart looked amused, her ear twitching, “Yes, it’s  _ very _ cool. I like mine… even if I didn’t earn it as I should have.”

“You fought against Clawface and almost died to try and keep him from stealing Frostfur’s kits! I think that’s reason enough to be made a warrior, even if you weren’t fully there to recognize it,” Ravenwing reassured.

Rowanheart gazed around camp; it was repaired for the most part, she noticed. While most of the cats who had been staring earlier had gone back to their original duties, she noticed Redtail and Bluestar exit the leader’s den. Bluestar had her gaze on Rowanheart as she dug into the chaffinch, only now realizing just how hungry and thirsty she was. Rowanheart swallowed roughly and scrunched her nose, “Could someone go and get me some water-soaked moss? I can barely eat, I’m so thirsty!”

Ravenwing was up immediately, rushing off to get her what she had asked for. Rowanheart settled now, leaning into the warmth of her friends as they spoke of what had happened since she had been out. For now, ThunderClan was safe, and she was too. She couldn’t help but feel apprehensive; soon, Bluestar would send out cats to find WindClan and bring them home safe. Would she be able to bring them back home safely this time? Could she prevent the death of Whiteclaw, so that tensions between RiverClan and ThunderClan wouldn’t be so high? Rowanheart exhaled heavily. She would just have to wait and see, for now, she would enjoy being a warrior again.


	10. UPDATED ALLEGIANCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we're past Into The Wild, it's Fire and Ice allegiance time!

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** **BLUESTAR—** blue-grey she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

 **  
** **DEPUTY** **REDTAIL—** small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

**APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

**MEDICINE** **SPOTTEDLEAF** —beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**CAT**

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**LIONHEART—** magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane

**TIGERCLAW—** big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

**WHITESTORM—** big white tom.

**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

**DARKSTRIPE—** sleek black-and-grey tabby tom.

**LONGTAIL—** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

**APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW**

**RUNNINGWIND—** swift tabby tom.

**WILLOWPELT—** very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**MOUSEFUR—** small dusky brown she-cat.

**GRAYSTRIPE—** long-haired solid grey tom.

**APPRENTICE, BRACKENPAW**

**RAVENWING—** small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a white-tipped tail

**ROWANHEART—** beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**DUSKSHINE** —friendly black-and-white tom.

**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**DUSTPAW—** dark brown tabby tom.

**SANDPAW—** pale ginger she-cat.

**SWIFTPAW—** black-and-white tom.

**BRACKENPAW** —golden brown tabby tom.

**CINDERPAW—** dark gray she-cat.

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FROSTFUR—** beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

**BRINDLEFACE—** pretty tabby

**GOLDENFLOWER—** pale ginger coat

**SPECKLETAIL—** pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**HALFTAIL—** big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

**SMALLEAR** — gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan. 

**PATCHPELT** — small black-and-white tom.

**DAPPLETAIL** — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

  
  


**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **NIGHTPELT** —black tom.

**DEPUTY** **CINDERFUR—** thin gray tom.

**MEDICINE** **RUNNINGNOSE** —small grey and white tom.

**CAT**

**WARRIORS**

**STUMPYTAIL** —brown tabby tom.

**BROWNWHISKER** —brown tom.

**WETFOOT** —gray tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, OAKPAW**

**LITTLECLOUD** —very small tabby tom.

**QUEENS**

**DAWNCLOUD** —small tabby.

**DARKFLOWER** —black she-cat.

**TALLPOPPY** —long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**ELDERS**

**ASHFUR** —thin grey tom.

**YELLOWFANG** —old dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

  
  


**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **TALLSTAR** —a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**DEPUTY** **DEADFOOT—** a black tom with a twisted paw.

**MEDICINE** **BARKFACE** —a short-tailed brown tom

**CAT**

**WARRIORS** **MUDCLAW** —a mottled dark brown tom.

**APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

**TORNEAR** —a tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**ONEWHISKER** —a young brown tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**QUEENS**

**ASHFOOT** —a gray queen.

**MORNINGFLOWER** —a tortoiseshell queen.

  
  


**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **CROOKEDSTAR—** a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**DEPUTY** **OAKHEART** —a reddish brown tom.

**MEDICINE** **MUDFUR** —long-haired light brown tom.

**CAT**

**WARRIORS** **BLACKCLAW** —smoky black tom.

**APPRENTICE, HEAVYPAW**

**STONEFUR** —a gray tom with battle-scarred ears.

**APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

**LOUDBELLY** —a dark brown tom.

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**SILVERSTREAM** —a pretty slender silver tabby.

**WHITECLAW** —a dark warrior.

  
  


**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

  
  


**BARLEY** —black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

**BROKENSTAR** —long-haired dark brown tabby, formerly ShadowClan’s leader.

**BLACKFOOT** —large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan’s deputy.

**CLAWFACE** —battle-scarred brown tom.

**BOULDER** —silver tabby tom.

**PRINCESS** —a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws—a kittypet.

**CLOUDKIT** —Princess’s firstborn kit; a long-haired white tom.


	11. CHAPTER EIGHT

Rowanheart had finally caught up on the news of the Clan. Swiftpaw had been quickly apprenticed to Longtail the day after the battle with ShadowClan, though it wasn’t surprising to Rowanheart. She had been quick to find him once she could stand straight without wobbling; he had gotten a quick congratulations and Longtail had been more than pleased to see her awake. The tom had quickly checked her over, a look of relief as he saw the wounds all had closed up, leaving tender flesh behind. It would scar, as Spottedleaf had warned her, but Rowanheart was unconcerned with that.

Unfortunately, Rowanheart had been forced to miss the gathering. She hoped she would be picked for the next one; it would be her first gathering as a warrior (or maybe her second first gathering as a warrior?) and she wanted to show off to the other cats. She was sure the other cats had gotten their warrior names by then. Silverpaw should be Silverstream, and Wetpaw should be Wetfoot, along with Littlecloud. Duskshine had been more than ready to fill her in on what had happened at the gathering despite her already knowing most of it.

According to Duskshine, the ShadowClan cats had started to regain their strength after Nightpelt had taken over. Rowanheart remained unsurprised by the news, and she only hoped that they would soon be able to put everything to rest. According to him, he had met Wetfoot (so he had become a warrior!) and his apprentice Oakpaw, along with a RiverClan warrior named Blackclaw. Rowanheart had racked her brain to find any memory of Blackclaw, but found little. According to Duskshine, Yellowfang had joined ShadowClan once more now that Brokenstar had been driven out.

Rowanheart had been more than shocked and saddened to hear that she would remain with her old Clan. Bluestar, accordingly, held no ill will to the ShadowClan she-cat. She had retired as an elder in her old home, and would be living out the rest of her days accordingly. The rest of the news Duskshine had regaled were things Rowanheart had experienced herself once before. The she-cat had a mind to go searching for the other warriors so that she could brag to them, but she knew better than to do such a thing.

Rowanheart was awoken by a sharp paw to her side. The she-cat hissed and swiped at her denmate with claws sheathed, batting at his nose. Graystripe hissed and nudged her, “Rowanheart, Duskshine, come on.”

“Why? We’re not on patrol!” Duskshine complained.

“Bluestar wants to see us in her den, now.” With that, Graystripe turned and slipped out of the warriors den.

Rowanheart turned to see Longtail sleeping beside her, but quickly stood and shook the moss out of her pelt. The warrior bounded out of the den after Graystripe, carefully picking her way through the sleeping warriors. The three were quick to reach Bluestar’s den, to which Rowanheart let out a tentative mew.

“Enter,” came Redtail’s voice from inside.

The three pushed their way through the lichen into Bluestar’s den. Rowanheart blinked to adjust to the dim lighting as Bluestar and Redtail watched them all closely. The she-cat paused, then spoke, “Rowanheart, Duskshine, Graystripe, I have an important mission for you.”

“A mission?” Duskshine seemed much more awake than he had before, his eyes shining in the darkness.

“I want you to find WindClan and bring them back to their territory,” mewed Bluestar.

“However, before you get too excited… This journey will be perilous,” Redtail meowed tentatively, seeing how Graystripe and Duskshine’s eyes lit up. “WindClan’s location is unknown, so it will be up to you three to track them down. They’ve been gone for a long time, and we don’t know just yet how far they may have gone. You may have to travel into hostile territory.”

“But Duskshine and Graystripe been through WindClan territory, when you traveled with me to the Moonstone, while Rowanheart has met them at gatherings once before” Bluestar pointed out. “Their scent will be familiar, as will the Twoleg territory beyond the uplands.”

Redtail nodded, then spoke hesitantly, “I will help you prepare.”

“You must leave as soon as possible,” Bluestar continued. “Good luck.”

“We’ll find them,” Graystripe mewed confidently.

The three warriors exited the leader’s den, and it was only then Rowanheart realized what was happening. She would have to journey to find WindClan and bring them home once again. Would they be able to make it without Ravenwing as a loner? Would Barley perhaps come through? Rowanheart was unsure, and could only shiver as she thought of what was to come. Duskshine seemed more than ready to prove his worth—Bluestar had given them a special warrior mission. It was only now Rowanheart noticed how her wounds were still tender and aching despite all the healing. This would be her chance to prove herself as a warrior to Bluestar, to make sure their leader knew she was ready to be one. Rowanheart purred at the thought.

“Do you remember how to get to WindClan territory?” Redtail mewed as he followed them out of the den.

“Yes. We were there only a few moons ago,” Duskshine meowed.

“And can you recall WindClan’s scent?” Redtail narrowed his eyes at the three of them.

Rowanheart nodded, “Thought I haven’t scented them in many moons, I know it just as I know RiverClan and ShadowClan.”

“You will need herbs for strength and to keep your hunger away. Fetch them from Spottedleaf before you leave. Don’t forget that Nightpelt is planning to travel to the Moonstone tonight. Keep well out of his way. He has voiced his displeasure with bringing WindClan back to the territories. I don’t want to risk a battle over this.”

“He’ll never know we even set paw on WindClan territory,” purred Duskshine.

“Good,” mewed Redtail, his eyes settling on Rowanheart. “Duskshine, Graystripe, go get herbs for you both and Rowanheart. I need to speak with her.”

Rowanheart blinked as the two warriors silently obliged, bounding to Spottedleaf’s den. Rowanheart looked up to the deputy with confusion, “What is it?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re ready for this. You’re still recovering from the wounds Clawface gave you. Are you sure that you can make it to bring WindClan back?”

Rowanheart’s eyes hardened with resolve, “I’ll bring them back, Redtail. I’ll make sure I come home safe and sound, too. Bluestar let me come along on this mission to help me prove myself to the Clan that I’m ready to be a warrior. I’ll be fine.”

Redtail dipped his head, “Very well. Good luck, Rowanheart. And tell your friends I said good luck as well.”

With that, the deputy bounded off. Rowanheart watched him go, turning to Duskshine and Graystripe as they came back with travelling herbs. The three crouched down, lapping up the herbs despite their awful taste. Rowanheart was plenty used to them; she had to eat them multiple times as Firestar. It wasn’t nearly as bad as when she had tasted them as Fireheart. The she-cat straightened up, purring in amusement at Duskshine and Graystripe’s reactions.

“Let’s get going, okay?” Rowanheart straightened up, eyes shining.

“Fine, fine!”

With that, the three bounded out of camp, fur puffed up against the cold wind. The three almost immediately were interrupted by Whitestorm, who was leading Sandpaw and Runningwind into the forest. Whitestorm perked up, waving his tail as Duskshine spoke, “Sorry!”

“I hear you three are going on a mission,” Whitestorm meowed curiously.

“Yes,” Rowanheart purred.

“Then may you have StarClan’s protection,” meowed Whitestorm gravely.

“What for?” Sandpaw sneered. “You off to catch voles?”

Runningwind eyed Rowanheart and the other two before quickly turning to Sandpaw and muttering something to her. The she-cat immediately dropped her annoyed expression, only looking curious now. The three cats stepped aside, to which Rowanheart bounded off, leading the other two easily through the forest. She knew the forest well, as well as how to get to WindClan territory. The cats stopped at the edge of the slope leading down into Fourtrees, with Rowanheart pausing to taste the air.

“Is it  _ always  _ windy up here?” Graystripe complained, stopping to catch his breath.

“I suppose there aren’t any trees to block it,” Duskshine pointed out. “Do you smell RiverClan warriors?”

The warrior seemed uneasy, to which Rowanheart noticed quickly. The she-cat bristled angrily, she knew that RiverClan would be on the moors. They weren’t good rabbit hunters, she remembered with some amusement. Graystripe opened his jaws, then shook his head, “No. Do you think there might be some here?”

“Maybe. They might want to make the most of WindClan’s absence, especially since they know WindClan will be back soon,” Rowanheart meowed lowly. “We should keep our voices down.”

“Well, I can’t smell anything now,” Graystripe whispered, to which Rowanheart flicked his nose with her tail.

The three padded along a trail, sheltered by heather. The freezing winds still bit through Rowanheart’s fluffy fur, her healed over wounds stinging more from the cold. Rowanheart hissed angrily at this, to which Duskshine and Graystripe bundled up beside her to protect themselves from the cold as well. Graystripe stopped short, Rowanheart and Duskshine stopping to, “Can you smell that?”

“RiverClan,” Rowanheart murmured, curling her lip back in a snarl.

The three dropped into crouches, and Rowanheart peered over the bushes to see RiverClan, “I can see them. They’re hunting.”

Four lithe shapes were racing down the moor, hot on the trail of a rabbit. Rowanheart noticed the recognition in Duskshine’s eyes as he spotted a smoky black tom. Rowanheart pieced this together quickly; that must be Blackclaw. The tom leaped, narrowly missing the rabbit as it darted into the safety of its warren. The ThunderClan warriors watched carefully as Blackclaw sat up, spitting over the missed catches.

“They’re not good rabbit hunters,” Graystripe commented quietly.

“I guess RiverClan is more used to catching fish,” Duskshine murmured.

“They’re coming this way! We’ll have to hide!” Rowanheart hissed, guiding the other two to an old badger set. She knew they would be safe, and ignored Graystripe and Duskshine’s hesitance. Duskshine stopped at the unfamiliar scent, “What is this?”

“A badger set. The scent is stale. We’ll be able to hide in here,” Rowanheart hissed.

“Badgers?” Duskshine echoed, seeming to take his sweet time in memorizing the scent.

“Are you sure it’s abandoned?” Graystripe meowed, sniffing the set deeply.

“There’s no time to check, but I’m pretty sure from how stale the scent is. Now get in, before we’re caught!” Rowanheart urged.

The three warriors darted into the set, all of them squished together. The pawsteps of the RiverClan warriors drew near, rustling the heather. Rowanheart ignored the overwhelming scent of badger, narrowing her eyes at the opening to the badger scent. Surely they wouldn’t catch their scent? It should mask all of them, she reminded herself.

“Badger set!” Blackclaw meowed.

“Is it abandoned? The rabbit may be hiding inside,” questioned an unknown warrior.

Rowanheart felt how the other two warriors bristled, ready to spring if a cat dared poke their nose into the set. She let out an almost silent sigh of relief when she heard Blackclaw speak, “Wait; the scent leads this way.”

Rowanheart listened as the pawsteps left the badger set, the RiverClan warriors charging away in hopes of bringing a rabbit back to camp. Rowanheart waited silently until they faded, not daring to try and scent for them. If she did, she’d be smelling badger for days! The she-cat paused when Graystripe spoke, “D’you think they’re gone?” 

Duskshine was the next to speak, “Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, make sure none of them stayed behind.”

They all sat in silence for a few more heartbeats before Rowanheart crawled forward and out of the set, “It’s all clear.”

The other two warriors came clambering out of the set, shaking out their pelts as though it would rid them of the badger scent. Rowanheart watched in amusement before looking to the sky, “We should look for the WindClan camp. It’ll be the best place to pick up their scent.”

Graystripe nodded in agreement, “Hopefully we can find a scent trail, too, even if it’s stale. It’ll be our best bet to find them.”

The three continued on, keeping their eyes open and ears perked for any RiverClan or ShadowClan warriors. Rowanheart stopped at the foot of a large flat rock that sloped up steeply, past the tops of the gorse bushes. The she-cat narrowed her eyes, then looked to Graystripe who had spoken, “I’ll climb up and have a look around. My pelt will blend better with the stone.”

Rowanheart nodded, “Keep your head down.”

Graystripe flicked an ear in acknowledgement and clambered up the stone. The two waited for a short time before he scampered back down, puffing and pointing with his tail, “There’s a hollow over there, I think. I can see a gap in the heather.”

“It must be the camp, then,” Rowanheart mewed, flicking her tail for the others to follow.

The three trekked to where Graystripe had claimed to see the hollow, heads and bodies low to the ground to reduce their visibility. Rowanheart didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they were caught by a RiverClan or ShadowClan patrol. Nothing good, she was sure. As they neared the hollow, Rowanheart heart sped up. She feared for the possibility of finding any dead cats in the hollow. They peeked down into the hollow, Duskshine murmuring, “This is their camp, all right.”

Rowanheart felt her heart ache at the familiar sight of WindClan’s camp. Dried blood spattered the sandy ground, clumps of fur drifting along with the wind. She was relieved to find no dead cats in the clearing. She could only imagine the battle; what would it have been like if WindClan had gone for help? Could they have driven ShadowClan out of their territory? Rowanheart chose not to dwell on it for long. What was done was done, and she needed to focus on finding WindClan again.

“This is their camp, all right,” Duskshine murmured from beside her.

“I can’t believe Brokenstar managed to drive WindClan out of such a well-protected place!” Graystripe mewed as he rubbed at his sore nose; the gorse had scratched it.

“It looks like they put up a good fight,” Rowanheart mewed, sniffing the dens.

“Let’s find the scent trail out of here,” Duskshine looked uneasy. He had only just noticed the destruction that had been left behind from the battle between the two Clans. Rowanheart dipped her head, following after Duskshine as he sniffed out for the strongest WindClan scent he could find. They stopped at a narrow gap in the gorse, to which Graystripe exclaimed something. Rowanheart didn’t listen, pushing her way through the narrow gap with ease. She was lucky she was small enough to not be hindered too much.

“We’re heading the right way,” Rowanheart meowed gravely, looking to the sky as they followed the scent trail away from the hollow.

They stopped at the far edge of the uplands, eyes narrowed into slits. Rowanheart looked to Highstones, the sight more comforting than ever. Duskshine hummed, “I wonder if Nightpelt is there yet.”

“Well, we don’t want to find him down there!” Graystripe meowed. “It’ll be hard enough dodging Twolegs, rats, and dogs, without meeting the new ShadowClan leader as well!”

“Do you think we’ll find Barley down here?” Rowanheart meowed, remembering with a jolt that Ravenpaw, no, Raven _ wing _ , was still with the Clan now.

“I sure hope so. He may be able to help us,” Graystripe purred.

The three carefully picked their way down the slope, sniffing the air carefully for any scent of dog, Twoleg, or WindClan. Though Rowanheart knew exactly where WindClan might be settled, she decided to check every once in a while in case it had been changed. Who knows, after all? In Lionheart’s place, One-Eye had fallen, anything could be possible. Rowanheart was brought out of her thoughts about the fallen elder by Graystripe, “It doesn’t look as if they were heading for Highstones.”

They skirted along the edge of the grassy expanse, staying close to the hedgerow. They began to near a small clump of trees, one Rowanheart recognized. She felt as though she had been flooded with relief as she quickly led the way, recognizing sun-bleached bones of previously caught prey. Graystripe was the second one to reach it, “Look!”

“WindClan must have tried to settle here,” Duskshine meowed, surprised.

“I wonder what made them leave?” asked Graystripe, sniffing the air. “The scent is old.”

“Likely the dogs,” Rowanheart meowed, only realizing what she had said a second too late.

“How would you know about the dogs?” Graystripe meowed with obvious confusion.

Duskshine looked on with round eyes, and Rowanheart looked away, “Longtail told me about them. Nothing big, calm down. We need to find WindClan.”

The two toms exchanged a glance that Rowanheart chose to ignore, leading them away from the copse of trees with renewed resolve. They were getting close, she could feel it. Rowanheart was the first to leap across the track, her fur bristling. Duskshine and Graystripe had stopped, Duskshine whispering to him with obvious anxiety. Rowanheart narrowed her eyes, “Come on! We need to get moving if we want to find WindClan before sundown!”

The two startled, but quickly followed after her into the hedge. Rowanheart’s fur bristled with anxiety as they passed by, hearing the vicious snarls and barks of a Twoleg’s dog. She shook her head to clear her mind as they distanced themselves from the dogs.

“Should we keep going?” asked Graystripe as they walked. “What if the trail takes us to Highstones after all? Nightpelt will definitely be there by now.”

“We’d better keep going,” Rowanheart reassured. “We’ll stop when we have to. I can just feel it; we’ll find WindClan before we rest tonight.”

The she-cat continued on despite her protesting muscles, the fur on her tail bushed out. She assumed she looked like a squirrel almost, judging by the immature giggling from Graystripe. She couldn’t help but purr in amusement at her old friend’s antics, glancing back to him and tilting her head. The tom quickly fell silent, looking almost embarrassed that he had been caught. Duskshine nudged the tom, much to her amusement. The three stopped as they caught the scent of the Thunderpath. Rowanheart’s face screwed up at the stench, and she resisted the urge to abandon the mission and go back home. She had always hated Thunderpaths, no matter how interesting they might be. The three exchanged disgruntled looks, but forced themselves to go on. Despite the stench, Rowanheart could easily smell the sour scent of fear from the WindClan cats. Rowanheart flicked her tail, glancing back to the two toms so they would keep quiet, “They sheltered here.”

“This was probably the first time most of them had seen the Thunderpath,” Graystripe mewed as he and Duskshine joined Rowanheart beside the hedge she was sniffing.

“Didn’t they patrol their borders?” Duskshine mewed in surprise.

“You’ve seen their territory—it’s pretty wild and barren, and the prey’s not easy to catch. I guess they never thought any of the other Clans would bother hunting there. After all, RiverClan has their river, and, in a good year, our forests are filled with prey, so no cat needs their skinny rabbits,” Graystripe purred.

Rowanheart didn’t flinch as a monster flew past them on the Thunderpath, much to the confusion of the other two. The warrior glanced back, sniffing the air when Duskshine spoke, “The trail seems to lead under here.”

“They must have either doubled back or crossed the Thunderpath. You two look around here, and I’ll check out the other side,” Duskshine meowed, voice heavy with exhaustion.

Rowanheart dipped her head, joining Graystripe in his search. It wasn’t long before they gave up and darted across the Thunderpath after Duskshine, puffing from the scary trek over the black turf. Graystripe spoke first, “Have you found it?”

“No. Well, I mean, I had a whiff of the scent, but I can’t pinpoint it,” Duskshine mewed.

“I can,” Rowanheart lied, leading the two along the familiar path that would lead to the temporary encampment for the Clan.

Duskshine and Graystripe exchanged glances but followed Rowanheart nonetheless as she tore across the long, straight grassy field. She knew they could now smell WindClan, they were nearing a marker, as far as she remembered. Graystripe bounded after her, “Rowanheart! Duskshine!”

“What?” Duskshine swiveled his head to look at Graystripe.

“Look! And smell this, a fresh WindClan marker!” Graystripe purred.

Rowanheart nodded appreciatively, looking to the dark tunnel as Graystripe murmured, “They must have settled somewhere near here!”

“Why would WindClan come to a place like this?” Duskshine mewed with wonder in his eyes.

“Not even Brokenstar’s nasty hide would follow them here. The Thunderpath hides their scent well,” Rowanheart commented softly. “Listen up, you two. If WindClan was desperate enough to hide near these Twolegs and Thunderpaths, they don’t want to be found. They won’t trust three Clan cats creeping up on them at night. We need to find somewhere to rest and wait until daylight so they’ll be more trusting.”

“That makes sense,” Duskshine mewed, to which Graystripe nodded.

“Where shall we sleep?” Graystripe mewed.

“Well… Hey, what’s that?” Duskshine padded over to a dark opening that Rowanheart had noticed earlier.

“A burrow?” Graystripe sounded puzzled. “It’s too big for a rabbit. Surely there can’t be a badger set here!” 

“No. It’s much too big to be a badger scent, and it smells like it’s empty. Come on,” Rowanheart meowed, leading the way into the hole.

Rowanheart shivered as the ground above vibrated, resisting the urge to close her eyes and yelp. The three settled down beside each other, curled up to conserve the warmth between them. Rowanheart let her eyes fall shut; they would find WindClan around dawn and take them back to the territories, no problem.

When she next opened her eyes, Rowanheart noticed the cold grey light filtering in. Rowanheart knew they must all have ached from lying on the hard ground, especially with her wounds. The she-cat stood up, puffing her fur out as Graystripe spoke, “Morning already?”

“Almost. We should start looking for WindClan now,” Rowanheart mewed, nudging Duskshine awake.

Once the other two were up and around, Rowanheart nudged them out of the tunnel. The three were quick to get out on the other side, and Rowanheart looked around for a specific grouping of Twolegs. The she-cat narrowed her eyes as she crept towards it, noticing the familiar, flitting shapes of cats. There they were. Rowanheart held her tail up and flicked it, a motion for Duskshine and Graystripe to follow. Rowanheart stopped after a moment, “We must find Tallstar and speak with him.”

“Then you think it  _ is _ WindClan?” asked Duskshine.

“Of course. What other group of cats would be over here?” Graystripe mewed.

Rowanheart paused as the Twolegs began to rouse, yelling at the ragged WindClan cats. Rowanheart tensed, her tail low as she prepared to dart after the WindClan cats. Once they had begun to scatter, she quickly ran after them, Duskshine and Graystripe hot on their tails. They stopped a distance away from both the Twolegs and WindClan cats, watching as they disappeared, one by one, into a tunnel.

“Where did they go?” Graystripe breathed with amazement.

“Another tunnel, I’m assuming,” Rowanheart mewed roughly, creeping up to where she saw the cats disappear into.

The she-cat shuddered as she stepped into the tunnel, feeling the slimy water and mud wet her paws. Duskshine and Graystripe followed, both seeming equally as disgusted by the dirty mixture in between their toes. Rowanheart stopped just at the curve of the tunnel, using her tail to keep Graystripe from going on. She peered out at the huddled cats, her eyes softening at how helpless they seemed. She would bring them back safe and sound, just like last time. A monster roared overhead, shaking the tunnel beneath and causing Graystripe and Duskshine to jump. The she-cat took a deep breath and stepped out so that the WindClan cats could see them, her heart feeling as though it were in her throat when the skinny WindClan cats turned on her. They had claws unsheathed, ready to protect their Clanmates from harm’s way without a second thought.

Duskshine and Graystripe followed after Rowanheart, pressing their sides against hers. Rowanheart took a deep breath, comforted by her friends. She watched as the WindClan warriors stood still, though ready to attack with any signal. She recognized Tallstar, who weaved his way through the throng of cats. The three turned their eyes to their paws as Tallstar sniffed their fur before backing off, “ThunderClan.”

The WindClan warriors seemed to relax at this, but they still kept themselves in front of their weaker Clanmates. Tallstar sat down, staring at the three with his teeth showing, “I was expecting ShadowClan. Why are you here?”

“We came to find you. Bluestar and the other Clan leaders want you to return to your home,” Rowanheart meowed calmly, as though his hostility didn’t affect her.

“That land is not safe for my Clan anymore,” Tallstar meowed, a haunted look in his eyes.

“But ShadowClan has driven out Brokenstar! He is no longer a threat,” Duskshine spoke up quickly, eyes burning with a passion Rowanheart was only just noticing.

Murmurs of surprise and shock rippled through the WindClan cats as they turned to each other. She could see their tensions dying down, and Rowanheart felt her heart warm. Rowanheart sighed at the dire news she would have to give, however, “You must return as soon as possible. ShadowClan and RiverClan are starting to hunt in the uplands. We saw a RiverClan hunting patrol near the old badger set while we were on our way here.”

The cats bristled at this, fury burning in their eyes. To have been chased out of the territory that had housed the Clan for centuries, Rowanheart could only imagine the heartache and pain it had brought. Her eyes scanned the throng of cats for any familiar warriors, and she had to resist the distaste when she saw Onewhisker. She hoped that Tallstar would pick a different cat, should Deadfoot pass. She spotted the familiar lame tom, standing close by Tallstar. He seemed defensive, she noticed, but she quickly brushed it off. They all were; it was a given, with how they had been treated so far.

“But they are poor rabbit hunters,” Graystripe added. “I think they went home with empty bellies.”

The WindClan warriors seemed amused and satisfied with the news. RiverClan would not live this one down in their gossip, that Rowanheart knew. The she-cat purred as Tallstar lifted his head, then spoke, “May we travel with you?”

Tallstar stared at the three for a few long moments, though Rowanheart seemed unbothered. She had dealt with this before, and was keeping her cool for the most past. Finally, Tallstar dipped his head, “Yes. Thank you.”

Rowanheart purred, “Allow us to introduce ourselves. This is Graystripe, this is Duskshine, and I am Rowanheart. We are warriors of ThunderClan.”

Tallstar purred, his eyes scanning the three warriors, “Rowanheart, hm? You look just like your father. An almost perfect copy.”

Rowanheart licked her chest fur with embarrassment, “So I’ve been told.”

Tallstar gazed at them for a moment longer before turning to face his Clan, “We shall leave at once. Are we all fit for the journey?”

“All except Morningflower’s kit,” replied a mottled brown warrior. “He is too young.”

“Then we must take turns carrying him,” Tallstar meowed.

The WindClan cats seemed happy, despite their current situation. Rowanheart observed each warrior, apprentice, queen, elder, and kit. Though pained by the loss of their home, they were finally able to return. The she-cat turned to Graystripe and Duskshine, who seemed equally as relieved that all went well. The WindClan cats shuffled forward, and Rowanheart noticed a familiar tortoiseshell queen carrying a small kit.

“Ready?” inquired Tallstar.

Deadfoot looked around at his Clan, then nodded, “Ready.”

The three ThunderClan warriors bounded ahead, glad to be out of the damp, dirty tunnel. Rowanheart flicked mud off of her paw, grimacing at how it stuck on like a tick. Rowanheart sighed, glad to be back in the sunlight. She watched as the warriors crept out, faces screwed up against the bright sunlight that burned their eyes. It had been a long while since some of the cats had been out of the tunnel, she noticed. Rowanheart turned to Tallstar, “Shall we take you back the way we came? I believe it’s a shortcut.”

“Is it safe?” Tallstar mewed, eyes haunted.

“We met no trouble coming here,” Duskshine answered.

Tallstar flicked his tail, then nodded, “Good. Duskshine, you will come with me. Show me the way. Rowanheart, Graystripe, travel beside the Clan. Tell my deputy if you see trouble.”

“Which one is he?” Graystripe asked.

Rowanheart blinked as Tallstar nodded to Deadfoot. She forgot that Graystripe may not have known the tom, but she had recognized him easily. The two warriors dipped their heads in greeting to Deadfoot, watching as Tallstar left with Duskshine. The Clan walked with haste, Rowanheart noticed. They made their way through the Thunderpath arch quickly, and Rowanheart scrunched her nose at the scent of the fire from before. The she-cat peeked out, finding no Twolegs to be around. Rowanheart watched Duskshine and Tallstar disappear through the tunnel they had slept in, the rest of the Clan trickling through after until it was just Rowanheart and Deadfoot left, “Are you sure it leads to daylight?”

“It just leads under the Thunderpath. Don’t worry too much, Deadfoot. I’ll do whatever I can to get your Clan back into its rightful territory,” Rowanheart meowed affirmingly, nudging the black tom with her nose.

Deadfoot seemed to relax at that, following the rest of his Clan into the tunnel. Rowanheart was quick to follow behind. When she came from the other end of the tunnel, she noticed the Clan gazing out at the field that would lead to the final Thunderpath. Rowanheart’s heart was racing with excitement; she hadn’t been on such a journey in so long, and now she was reliving her past completely! The she-cat took a deep breath as she watched Duskshine lead Tallstar through the field, the WindClan cats filing after them. Rowanheart and Graystripe both flanked the sides of the WindClan cats, Rowanheart encouraging a few tired apprentices to try and move faster to keep up.

“Tallstar!” yowled Deadfoot. “We need to travel more slowly!” 

Rowanheart noticed Morningflower, as she had before, was falling behind. The she-cat backtracked to the queen’s side, gaze soft. The she-cat was panting as she trailed behind her Clan, and Rowanheart dipped her head, “Let me carry him. Just until you have caught your breath.”

The she-cat seemed less wary than she had been before, though still had a fierce protectiveness in her eyes. The she-cat put her kit down, to which Rowanheart leaned down and picked it up instead. Rowanheart kept up with Morningflower’s pace, neither speeding ahead or falling behind the she-cat so she would be sure that her kit was in safe paws. Rowanheart glanced to the queen ever so often to check on her. She worried for the queen, obviously, but she couldn’t say anything while carrying the small kit. He was barely a scrap of fur, Rowanheart thought. When Morningflower and Rowanheart had arrived at the hedge, the WindClan cats were already gathered around Tallstar. The tom’s eyes burned with urgency, “We cross the Thunderpath here.”

Rowanheart noticed that Morningflower was no longer panting, thankfully. The she-cat breathed a sigh of relief at this; she would be just fine to cross with her kit. The queen leaned forward, taking hold of her kit and brushing her cheek gratefully against Rowanheart’s. Rowanheart purred in response, turning her gaze to Tallstar. She and Graystripe wordlessly weaved their way over to the black and white tom, who flicked his tail to a familiar warrior, “This is Onewhisker.”

Rowanheart and Graystripe mewed their own greetings, exchanging glances with Duskshine. The she-cat seemed uneasy, looking out at the Thunderpath as she spoke, “We should try to get the Clan over in small groups. Graystripe, Duskshine, and I will stay with any that need help if you agree.”

“The strongest group will go first,” Tallstar meowed.

The WindClan cats had began to appear around the hedge. It wasn’t long before the whole Clan sat clustered beside them, fur bristling and hearts heavy as they thought of crossing. Rowanheart watched carefully as Onewhisker led the first group forward, anxiety rising within her as they dashed safely over to the other side. The she-cat let out a relieved sigh as four more cats approached the Thunderpath. Rowanheart bristled as a monster rushed past, “Now!”

The four cats stepped out, the elders slower than the warriors. Their paws would be raw from the wet tunnel, and Rowanheart didn’t doubt the hot Thunderpath pained them. She narrowed her eyes as she heard an oncoming monster, “Look out!”

The elders hurled themselves off of the Thunderpath, bristling and spitting as the monsters flew past. Two larger groups of cats would pass through easily for the most part, and Rowanheart looked on as Morningflower stepped up with her kit, “We’ll cross with you. Tell us when it’s safe to go, Graystripe.”

Graystripe nodded, surveying the Thunderpath as monsters flashed past. Rowanheart eyed Morningflower, noticing how tightly she held onto her kit. Rowanheart bristled, waiting for Graystripe’s word. After a long moment, the dark tom yowled. The rest of the cats hurtled out across the Thunderpath, Rowanheart’s fur bristling as the rough surface scraped at her poor paws. The she-cat glanced back, finding one of the elders was stumbling, “Go on, Morningflower. Duskshine will stay with you. Graystripe and I have the elders.”

With that, Rowanheart turned back, the distant roar of a monster echoing in her head. Rowanheart and Graystripe helped the elders quickly hobble across the rest of the way, the monster just barely missing them. Rowanheart watched it go with an odd look; that wasn’t what had happened before. Rowanheart took a deep breath, reminding herself that not everything would be the same as it had been. She herself was proof of such a thing. The warrior turned to the WindClan cats as they huddled together. Tallstar stared approvingly at the three ThunderClan warriors before speaking, “We must keep going. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

Rowanheart padded over to Morningflower, her gaze softening at the sight of the queen licking her kit, “Is he all right?”

“Oh, yes,” answered Morningflower.

Rowanheart glanced to a grey queen nearby, who simply nodded to her. The she-cat turned her gaze back to Morningflower, “Are you alright?”

As expected, she was given no answer, and Rowanheart turned away as the other queen picked up Morningflower’s kit. The Clan followed the hedgerow along the Thunderpath as the ThunderClan warriors had, Duskshine leading Tallstar slightly ahead of the group. Rowanheart observed the tom tactfully; since he had joined ThunderClan, he had been a bright new addition. While he was still looked down upon for his kittypet heritage, she knew that most cats in the Clan had at least some respect for him. He was a charming, friendly tom, his fighting and hunting prowess great. Rowanheart purred at the thought; Smudge had turned out much better in this time.

Rowanheart didn’t have to think twice about how slow the cats were moving. She watched the warriors trudge along tiredly, tails dragging against the ground. She didn’t doubt they were all hungry, what with how their ribs poked through their pelts. Rowanheart felt for them more than she ever had, she realized. Rowanheart stumbled forward to where Tallstar was leading the Clan, Twolegplace on the horizon, “Tallstar, perhaps we should stop soon and shelter for the night.”

“I agree,” Tallstar meowed. “There’s a ditch here; we can shelter in that until sunrise.” 

Rowanheart flattened her ears against her head, but Graystripe was quick to speak up, “We might be better sheltering in the hedgerow. There are rats in these ditches.”

“Very well,” Tallstar dipped his head.

Rowanheart was silent as Tallstar announced their plans for the upcoming night, her gaze travelling over the land ahead. With Ravenwing still in ThunderClan, she had no idea how they would find shelter with him and Barley. She paused.  _ Barley! _ Perhaps he would be on good terms with Duskshine and Graystripe and help them out. Rowanheart’s tail drooped; he likely wouldn’t be out at such a time, especially not looking for a ragged group of cats. The cats settled down, apprentices and warriors gathering together in a tight knit circle.

“I don’t know how good the hunting will be here,” Duskshine meowed to Graystripe. “There are too many Twolegs.”

Rowanheart looked hopefully to where Ravenwing would have appeared. Nothing. The she-cat sighed, turning her gaze to Graystripe and Duskshine, “I would hope it’s enough for the weakest of the group. They need it most for the next stretch of the journey.”

Duskshine nodded in agreement. There was a faint noise, Rowanheart noticed. The she-cat perked up.  _ Rustling in the grass! _ The warriors turned their gazes to Barley as he stepped out, eyes wide. The loner seemed surprised at the amount of cats, “Well, would you look here…”

Graystripe and Duskshine bounded over, and Rowanheart put on a quick mask of hostility. She wasn’t supposed to know this tom, she had never gone to the Moonstone with Bluestar. Duskshine was the first to speak, “Barley! How are you?”

“Oh, Graypaw, Duskpaw! So nice to see you all again. Where’s that friend of yours, Ravenpaw?” Barley purred as Rowanheart approached.

“Actually, it’s Graystripe, Duskshine, and Ravenwing now,” Rowanheart hissed.

“Oh, and who might you be?” Barley purred.

Rowanheart relaxed at his friendly tone, “My name is Rowanheart. I’m a ThunderClan warrior.”

“You sure look like one! Where’d you get all these scars from?” Barley questioned.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Rowanheart muttered.

Barley nodded respectfully as Deadfoot approached, snarling, “Do you know this cat?”

“Is he a loner?” asked Onewhisker.

“Yes, but… he can help us find food!” Duskshine meowed quickly.

“I know all the best places to hunt around here!” Barley meowed with enthusiasm.

“Why would a loner help us?” demanded Deadfoot

“Loners have helped us before. This loner once saved us from a rat attack near here,” Graystripe purred.

Barley bent his head respectfully to the WindClan warriors, “Let me help ya. I know Graystripe and Duskshine are good cats, and if you’re their friends, then you’re mine, too.”

Tallstar flicked his tail, motioning Rowanheart over. The warrior quickly bounded over, holding her head high before the leader as he spoke, “Can we trust him?”

“Completely,” Rowanheart meowed coolly. “Graystripe, Ravenwing, and Duskshine have told me the story of how Barley saved them. He’ll come through.”

Tallstar nodded to his warriors, who were quick to back down. Barley still seemed as enthusiastic as ever, “We need to find you all some proper shelter. Follow me!”

“We have to trust him,” Tallstar meowed as Barley padded off, watching his anxious Clanmates.

With that, the cats set off after Barley. The loner seemed unworried about the glares tossed his way. Rowanheart watched the loner carefully, trotting tiredly beside Deadfoot. The black tom barely spared her a glance as she walked alongside him, tail and ears drooping from the exhaustion of their journey. Barley led them into another field, his tail held high. A familiar, abandoned Twoleg nest stood in the far off corner. Half of the roof looked as though it had crumbled away into nothing, and the walls had multiple holes. Rowanheart let out a relieved sigh, and Deadfoot swung his head to look at her, disgruntled, “Why are you so happy to see a Twoleg nest?”

“I’m not happy to see it specifically,” Rowanheart commented dryly. “I’m excited to rest my paws and get fresh-kill in my belly.”

Slightly miffed, Deadfoot snorted and turned away. The cats had stopped behind Barley, many of the warriors staring fearfully at the structure. Rowanheart heard an elder hiss from the back, “You won’t get me in there!”

“Twolegs never come here now,” Barley reassured the WindClan cats.

“It’ll give us some shelter from the rain,” Duskshine meowed, ears perked.

“I’m not surprised he wants to hide in a Twoleg nest—once a kittypet, always a kittypet,” an apprentice hissed.

Rowanheart rounded on the apprentice with a snarl, “You would know better to speak of a respected warrior like that. You’ve spent two moons living in a Twoleg tunnel. Does that make you a rat?”

Duskshine didn’t seem too upset by the comment, only amused by how the apprentice flinched away as though Rowanheart’s words had burned him. The angry she-cat stomped ahead, the fur on her shoulders bristling. She wouldn’t allow any cat, not even one from an enemy Clan, to pick on Duskshine. Duskshine purred, looking to the apprentice warmly, as though he hadn’t just insulted him, “Come on; we’re just getting wetter the longer we stand out here.” 

Tallstar spoke quickly so tensions died down, “We’ve faced worse than a Twoleg shelter these past moons. One night here will do us no harm.” 

A nervous murmur rippled through the WindClan cats, but they reluctantly began to head into the Twoleg nest. Rowanheart made sure most every cat was sheltered safely inside before going in herself, tail waving. The WindClan cats were shifting on their paws, though they seemed happier to be out of the rain. Deadfoot blinked, looking to Tallstar, “What about food?”

“You should all be resting,” Barley meowed. “I can help catch you all some prey.”

“Graystripe and I can come with,” Duskshine jumped in, sending Rowanheart a glance so she wouldn’t object.

“Deadfoot and Onewhisker will go with you,” Tallstar meowed.

Rowanheart watched as the cats filtered out of the Twoleg nest, eyes round. The she-cat looked up as Tallstar approached her, pawing around a loose bit of stone from the nest’s walls. Tallstar sat down beside her, his tail flicking uneasily. The she-cat didn’t speak first, scanning the WindClan cats that were curling up near each other. They were all weary from the journey, and they still had more to come. Rowanheart let out a sigh, startling when Tallstar spoke, “How is everything in the forest?”

The she-cat let out a small huff, “Well… ShadowClan has begun to recover from Brokenstar’s rule. Nightpelt, or maybe Nightstar by now, has taken over. RiverClan is tense. Crookedstar and Nightstar both wanted to keep the moor for hunting, but Bluestar eventually made them agree to bring your Clan back.”

“Bluestar is a noble leader,” murmured Tallstar.

“Indeed she is,” Rowanheart closed her eyes, remembering how the she-cat had given her life for her when she had been Fireheart.

The two cats looked up as the hunting party returned, all carrying mouthfuls of fresh-kill. Tallstar stood and went to greet them, making sure all of the prey was distributed among the cats. Every cat would eat well tonight, Rowanheart noticed. The she-cat snatched a scrawny mouse from what had been gathered, deciding she could eat more when she returned to camp. Once she settled down, she was surprised to see Morningflower and the gray queen from before lay beside her. The kits were curled up between their paws, snuggling into the warm fur of the queens. Rowanheart greeted them with a purr as she began to eat.

Once every cat had had their fill of prey, the three she-cat’s had begun to share tongues. Rowanheart felt her heart warm as she gazed at the WindClan cats, all chatting tiredly and grooming each other. Rowanheart paused in her grooming of Morningflower as she noticed Graystripe and Duskshine talking to Tallstar. Likely about who would be taking watch. The warrior excused herself, brushing her cheek against Morningflower and the other queen before trotting over to join her Clanmates. Tallstar flicked an ear to acknowledge her as she sat down, watching them. Graystripe was the first to speak, “We’ll take it in turns to keep watch tonight, if you like.”

“Thank you,” Tallstar meowed gratefully, and it was only then Rowanheart noticed his exhaustion.

Rowanheart nodded to them, “I can take first watch tonight. You two get some rest, okay?”

Duskshine and Graystripe dipped their heads and padded off to a more secluded corner of the nest to sleep. Rowanheart stood alert until the moon had reached its peak, and it was then that Rowanheart felt the exhaustion that weighed down her whole body. Rowanheart curled up nearby Morningflower, dreaming of chasing a squirrel through ThunderClan’s familiar forest.


	12. CHAPTER NINE

By the time Rowanheart had awoken, there were already cats milling about. The she-cat watched as some warriors glanced at the constricting walls of the nest. After a moment, Rowanheart rose to her paws and turned to smooth down the fur on her sides. She paused, silent as she noticed no cats were crowded around Barkface. The tom sat languidly, staring up at the sky outside. Rowanheart approached silently, flicking an ear in greeting as she sat beside Barkface.

The old medicine cat seemed unworried. Rowanheart flicked her tail anxiously. _Would Whiteclaw live today?_ She wondered. The she-cat looked up as her friends and WindClan’s leader approached, his eyes shining. Though he and his Clan still were worn down from living away from their territory near Twolegs, she could tell he was excited to return home. Rowanheart could only hope that everything would be alright. Perhaps she could make the WindClan cats stay behind to help their Clan, and they could go back the long way? Rowanheart cast a curious glance to Graystripe and Duskshine, who had their eyes on Tallstar.

The tom let out a yowl to gather his Clan, and the WindClan cats immediately crowded around them. Rowanheart sat uncomfortably beside Deadfoot **—** she hadn’t had the Clan gathered around her like this in moons. Tallstar gazed at his Clan warmly, “Today we return to our home. I can smell more rain in the air. It’s time we set off.”

A wave of murmuring swept through the gathered WindClan cats, and Rowanheart tipped her head to Tallstar, “Shall we scout ahead?”

“Yes, please,” replied Tallstar. “Let me know if you see dogs, Twolegs, or rats. My Clan is stronger this morning, but we had trouble with dogs on the way out. We must stay alert.”

Rowanheart dipped her head. The Clan was stronger, that was a given now that they had been properly fed and rested, but they couldn’t fend off any dogs or attacks. The she-cat trotted out of the nest with Graystripe and Duskshine behind her. The three spread out as they bounded ahead of the Clan, taking turns to double back and tell Tallstar if the path was clear or not. Rowanheart especially found joy in the thankful look Tallstar gave her **—** she wouldn’t admit it, but she had missed the old WindClan leader more than she had imagined. He had died after a long life of leading the Clan, and she had missed his wisdom especially after Onestar had taken over WindClan.

By sunhigh, dark clouds had gathered into the sky. They were clustered, and the first drops of rain had begun to spill. Rowanheart’s heart soared as the ground began to slope upward and quickened her pace. Graystripe’s heavy meow for her to wait up fell on deaf ears as she burst through the hedge. The red dirt track that led from Twoleg territory to WindClan’s hunting grounds was a welcome sight despite the rain. She quickly turned, exchanging glances with Graystripe and Duskshine. She waited for the WindClan cats to catch up, panting from the distance she traveled, “This way.”

Rowanheart led Deadfoot and the WindClan cats through the hedge, waiting until the Clan had all gone through. The WindClan cats had began to quicken their stride, and Rowanheart practically bounded after them. Deadfoot paused at the foot of the slope, waiting for the rest of the Clan to catch up. Even the elders seemed to be quick, and Rowanheart admired the determination of WindClan. They deserved to be back home, now more than ever. Rowanheart fell into step with her Clanmates, sharing excited looks as WindClan went on to their camp. Tallstar had taken the lead, and Rowanheart watched as they stopped at the brow of the hill. She quickly stepped to the side, blocking two apprentices from bounding off ahead into their old hunting grounds, “Don’t go ahead. ShadowClan and RiverClan may be hunting in this territory.”

The two apprentices nodded sheepishly and quickly rejoined their Clanmates, eyes still alight with excitement. Tallstar flicked his tail as his Clan began to flood down the slope and towards the hollow that was their camp. Rowanheart joined Tallstar with Graystripe and Duskshine, dipping her head to the leader. Tallstar’s eyes shone as he spoke, “My Clan is grateful for your help. You have both proved you are warriors worthy of StarClan. WindClan has come home, and it is time for you to return to yours.” 

Rowanheart dipped her head, ignoring how her disappointment gnawed away at her. She knew she may soon meet Tallstar in battle, should they take in Brokentail. But Yellowfang wasn’t in ThunderClan, Rowanheart reasoned. The old she-cat had gone back to ShadowClan after driving Brokenstar and his rogues out, and it was unlikely Brokenstar would attack. Though, despite that, doubt still lingered in Rowanheart’s mind. He would want revenge against the cats who had driven him out of ShadowClan, and she knew it.

Tallstar continued, his gaze warm, “There may be hostile hunting parties around. Onewhisker and Deadfoot will escort you to Fourtrees.”

“Thank you, Tallstar,” Rowanheart breathed out.

Tallstar turned, calling over the two warriors, then turned his tired gaze back to Rowanheart, “You have served WindClan well. Tell Bluestar that WindClan will not forget it was ThunderClan who brought them home.”

Deadfoot and Onewhisker had already began to walk away. Rowanheart dipped her head to Tallstar, then bounded off after the two WindClan toms with Graystripe and Duskshine trailing behind. Rowanheart stood between Graystripe and Onewhisker, enjoying the warmth from her friend’s fluffy gray pelt. Suddenly, Onewhisker stopped and sniffed the air. The tom’s ears perked, “Rabbit!” Rowanheart watched as he raced off into the gorse. Deadfoot stopped, a look of hesitant excitement in his eyes. A moment later, Onewhisker returned with a fat rabbit held tightly in his jaws. The tom dropped the rabbit, and Graystripe leaned to her and Duskshine, “A little better than the RiverClan warriors, eh?”

Rowanheart purred in amusement at this, nudging the gray tom with her shoulder. Onewhisker looked between the four cats, whiskers twitching, “Anyone hungry?”

They all ate the rabbit gratefully, and Rowanheart could feel some warmth return to her pelt after the meal. Rowanheart gazed to the sky as they continued on, her paws sore. She could see the weary gaze the other cats had; they were all just as tired from the long journey. She froze as Duskshine spoke up, his head hanging, “You know, it’d be quicker if we followed the river.”

“But that would mean crossing into RiverClan territory,” Rowanheart objected quickly.

“We could follow the gorge. RiverClan doesn’t hunt there; it’s too steep for them to get down to the river,” Duskshine pleaded.

“Even my claws ache. I wouldn’t mind taking a shorter route,” Graystripe meowed tentatively, looking to the WindClan cats and Rowanheart.

“Tallstar ordered us to travel with you to Fourtrees,” Deadfoot meowed thoughtfully.

“If you don’t want to come with us, we’ll understand,” Duskshine answered quickly. “We’ll only be in RiverClan territory for a blink. I can’t see us meeting any trouble.”

“We couldn’t let you go into RiverClan territory alone. You’re exhausted. If you did meet trouble, you’re in no state to deal with it,” Deadfoot murmured.

Rowanheart sent the other cats a weary look. They would have to travel into RiverClan territory, then. The she-cat sighed heavily, a determined look in her eyes. She would not let Whiteclaw die, not this time. Duskshine spoke up, “We won’t meet anyone!”

“If we did go that way,” Deadfoot mused, “it would let RiverClan know that WindClan is back.”

“And once they’ve smelled fresh WindClan scent, they might not be so keen to come rabbit hunting in your territory again,” Duskshine purred.

“It’ll mean we’ll be home before moonrise!” Onewhisker perked up.

“You just want to make sure you get a good nest in your den!” Deadfoot scoffed, though it was all in good fun.

“Then we’re going through RiverClan territory?” Rowanheart meowed wearily.

“Yes,” Deadfoot decided.

The deputy changed direction, leading the other four cats towards RiverClan territory. It wasn’t long until they were there, and Rowanheart couldn’t push away the sinking feeling. Barkface had not had a sign; they would be fine, right? Still, dread pierced her heart as they followed the noise of the river as it roared. Even with the heavy rain, it was as clear as ever. Rowanheart gazed out at the gorge, her fur bristling as they traveled along. She refused to look over; this had been the same area where Bluestar and Whiteclaw both had fallen.

The other cats seemed anxious to get to their respective camps. She could tell from how Deadfoot kept looking over his shoulder and around them. The she-cat shivered, eyes narrowing as she plodded forward to where Graystripe was walking. It wouldn’t be long before they made it to camp, Rowanheart thought to herself. However, her hope was quickly crushed by Deadfoot’s warning yowl. RiverClan had come this time as well! Rowanheart spun around, seeing six RiverClan cats charging forward. Rowanheart searched the cats, quickly finding Whiteclaw in the crowd of cats. A dark brown warrior was atop her in seconds, and the she-cat hissed as Whiteclaw and Graystripe began to brawl. Rowanheart bared her teeth at the cat as teeth clamped down on her shoulder. The ThunderClan warrior furiously turned, clawing and nipping at whatever she could. The cat stumbled back, shaking their head with confusion and anger. “This will be the last time you set foot in RiverClan territory,” the tom snarled.

Rowanheart felt relief flood her as she heard ThunderClan’s yowl. She turned to look as the patrol approached, same as last time: Tigerclaw, Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw. The she-cat took the moment of surprise to kick the brown tom off and raced towards Graystripe as the four ThunderClan cats threw themselves into battle. She noticed that Oakheart was there, struggling with Deadfoot instead of Leopardfur. She searched for the familiar mottled she-cat, only to find her trying to fight off both Willowpelt and Sandpaw. Rowanheart turned to Graystripe as he and Whiteclaw got dangerously close to the gorge. The she-cat butted Graystripe away from the gorge as Whiteclaw had begun to full.

Rowanheart dove forward, gripping Whiteclaw’s scruff and struggling to haul him back over. The tom howled with terror, and Oakheart was quick to jump into action. The tom reached down and helped Rowanheart pull Whiteclaw back onto land. The battle had stopped, and with just one look Rowanheart could tell Whiteclaw was in shock. Rowanheart’s gaze softened as she curled around her quivering friend, licking his head comfortingly. The warrior looked up as the ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors alike stared at her, her gaze hardening, “Are you going to just stand there or is some cat going to get me some chamomile? He’s in shock!”

Oakheart started at this, but turned and raced off. Tigerclaw bared his teeth at Rowanheart’s ordering, but took a step back with the other ThunderClan warriors. Rowanheart sniffed indignantly, staring down ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan warriors alike as she tried to calm Whiteclaw down. Oakheart returned not long after, chamomile gripped tightly in his jaws. The RiverClan deputy dropped the herbs, and Rowanheart brought them close to Whiteclaw. “Eat these,” she coaxed. “They’ll make you feel better.”

Whiteclaw lapped up the herbs hesitantly, eyes still wide. The she-cat finally rose, ignoring the look of fear from both Graystripe and Whiteclaw, as well as the ones of suspicion from Whitestorm and Tigerclaw alike. Whiteclaw rose at Leopardfur’s coaxing, and the RiverClan cats banded together around Whiteclaw. Oakheart gazed calmly at the ThunderClan and WindClan cats before giving them a short nod, “While your cats should not have been trespassing, given the situation, I will allow you all to return to your respective Clans without interference. Do not overstay your welcome in our territory.”

Tigerclaw dipped his head, flicking his tail for the three to join him. The RiverClan patrol had begun to leave, and Rowanheart spotted Whiteclaw looking back, “Rowanheart?”

The she-cat flicked an ear in acknowledgement, “Yes?”

“Thank you,” Whiteclaw meowed timidly before following after his Clanmates.

“That’s the second time you’ve saved a RiverClan cat,” Graystripe whispered in her ear with amusement, to which Rowanheart hissed.

“There’s no point in letting innocent cats die,” Rowanheart murmured back.

The ThunderClan cats turned their gazes to Deadfoot and Onewhisker, who were licking their scratches. Deadfoot finally stood, and limped over to the ThunderClan cats, “We should leave. Your three young warriors served us well, and my Clan thanks you.”

Tigerclaw nodded, and the ThunderClan cats watched as they left. Onewhisker glanced briefly to the three ThunderClan warriors who he had traveled with and meowed a goodbye. Rowanheart looked to Tigerclaw as he growled, “Follow me!”

The patrol charged through the trees, and Rowanheart felt the exhaustion and ache in her paws return after the battle. They swiftly crossed the scent markers that made the border, and Rowanheart felt a fleeting joy as she returned to familiar territory. She glanced to Duskshine and Graystripe, who didn’t struggle in keeping up. Rowanheart noticed with enthusiasm that Graystripe seemed just fine; Whiteclaw hadn’t fallen to his death, and Graystripe would be okay. The rain had begun to ease as they all filed into camp, and Rowanheart watched as their Clanmates bounded out of their dens and ran up to greet them. Mousefur looked to Rowanheart expectantly, “Did you find WindClan? Are they safe?”

Rowanheart nodded, “They’re back in their territory, safe and sound.”

“Come with me,” Tigerclaw growled, leading Rowanheart, Duskshine, and Graystripe to Bluestar’s den.

Bluestar’s warm mew greeted them as they all pushed through the lichen and into her den. The she-cat seemed excited, her eyes shining, “Welcome! Did you find WindClan? Did you bring them back?”

“Yes, Bluestar. They are safe in their camp. Tallstar told me to thank you, and that he wouldn’t forget it was us who brought his Clan back to their territory,” Rowanheart purred.

“Good, good,” meowed Bluestar. Her eyes darkened as she noticed Tigerclaw’s grim expression. “What has happened?”

“Duskshine, Graystripe, and Rowanheart decided to return home through RiverClan territory,” growled Tigerclaw.

“It wasn’t just Duskshine who decided—” Graystripe began.

“They were found by a RiverClan patrol. If my patrol hadn’t heard their yelps in time, they wouldn’t have made it home at all,” Tigerclaw interrupted.

“So you rescued them,” meowed Bluestar, relaxing. “Thank you, Tigerclaw.”

Tigerclaw nodded numbly, his angry gaze sweeping over the three warriors. Bluestar regarded them calmly, then spoke, “You should not have entered RiverClan’s hunting grounds. It was a dangerous thing to do. At the same time, you did well to find WindClan and bring them back. But we will need to prepare ourselves for an attack from RiverClan, while there were no deaths, Crookedstar will not appreciate the trespassing. We need to start training more warriors. Duskshine and Graystripe, Frostfur tells me two of her kits are almost ready to begin their training. I want each of you to take a kit as your apprentice.”

Bluestar noticed Rowanheart’s alarmed expression, and went on, “Should Frostfur have had another kit, you would have gotten your own apprentice. However, you are still healing from your wounds when you battled Clawface. I promise you will have an apprentice of your own soon enough.”

“But none of Frostfur’s kits are six moons yet!” Graystripe meowed.

“It won’t be long before they are. The divisions at the last Gathering troubled me…” Bluestar trailed off, her gaze distant.

“Wouldn’t it be better to ask more experienced warriors like Longtail or Darkstripe to take on another apprentice? These two are hardly more than apprentices themselves!” Tigerclaw asked, his gaze dark.

“I did consider that,” replied Bluestar. “But Longtail will be busy enough with Swiftpaw, and Darkstripe is helping Redtail and Whitestorm both to get Dustpaw and Sandpaw ready to become a full warrior.”

“Sandpaw fought well today,” Rowanheart interjected quickly, though immediately began to regret it from the look Tigerclaw gave her.

Bluestar looked thoughtful, then nodded, “I will keep that in mind.”

“What about Runningwind?” Tigerclaw growled.

“Runningwind is a fine hunter and a loyal warrior,” Bluestar answered. “But I don’t think he needs another apprentice just yet. While Rowanheart has turned out well, she sure knew how to stretch his patience thin. ThunderClan has better use for his skills.”

“And you think these two have got what it takes to train ThunderClan warriors?” Tigerclaw meowed scornfully.

“We shall find out. Don’t forget, they brought WindClan home. And of course, Tigerclaw,” she added, “I am relying on you to oversee the training.” Tigerclaw nodded, and Bluestar turned back to Duskshine, Rowanheart, and Graystripe. “Get something to eat,” she ordered. “Then rest. We’ll have the naming ceremony for the kits at moonhigh.”

Rowanheart led the other two toms out of the den, searching the clearing for Ravenwing. The she-cat turned her gaze to Graystripe and Duskshine, “I’m starving. Are you coming to get something to eat?”

“I’m starving as well,” Graystripe purred, much to Rowanheart’s joy.

The three trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and settled near the warrior’s den, where Ravenwing was just trotting out from. The tom looked to them in surprise but quickly lay beside Rowanheart, “Too bad I already ate. You three look awful, by the way.”

“You’ll never get a mate talking like that,” Rowanheart meowed dryly, a good-natured glimmer in her eye.

“Pah! Who has time for a mate, anyway?” Ravenwing purred.

The she-cat paused, finding Duskshine and Graystripe both staring at her. Rowanheart gave them an odd look, “Why are you all looking at me like that for? I’ve no time for a mate now, anyway. I need to prove myself as a warrior, still!”

“You did just that when we brought WindClan home!” Duskshine scoffed.

“Also, Longtail wouldn’t shut up about you,” Ravenwing sniffed. “While you three were gone, he kept looking at your nest and tossing and turning. No one could sleep!”

Rowanheart felt her ears burn as she turned her gaze away, “Shut up, mouse-brains!”

The three toms laughed at her embarrassment, and they all dug into their meals. Rowanheart watched them warmly, wondering how things would go now that both Oakheart and Whiteclaw had lived. She still couldn’t help but worry; would RiverClan attack? Leopardfur wasn’t deputy anymore, and Oakheart seemed reasonable enough. Rowanheart finished her meal and licked her lips, then went into the warriors den to catch up on some well deserved rest.

Rowanheart was woken by a paw prodding at her side. The white and tortoiseshell she-cat groaned and opened her eyes to find Redtail standing above her. The deputy purred with obvious amusement, “Time for the ceremony.”

“Thank you, Redtail,” Rowanheart yawned out as Redtail left the den.

The she-cat nudged Graystripe and Duskshine, who had joined her in the warriors den not long after. They had all deserved some time to sleep in; after all, Graystripe and Duskshine would be mentors. Rowanheart squashed down the jealousy and bitterness; she wouldn’t be able to protect Cinderpaw. The she-cat shook out her pelt as Graystripe and Duskshine roused, “Come on, it’s time for the ceremony. You’ll both be mentors tonight.”

Duskshine was instantly out of his nest. The tom charged out of the den, Graystripe following slowly after him with a groggy yawn. Rowanheart snorted and trailed after the toms, sitting down beside Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw in the crowd. The she-cat startled as Halftail spoke up from beside her, “Well done for bringing WindClan home! You must come and share the story with the elders one night.”

“I’ll be sure to visit soon," Rowanheart purred.

Longtail looked to Rowanheart as she spoke and purred, “You’re back! You’ll have to tell the rest of the warriors all about it as well.”

Rowanheart nodded absently, “I will, I will. Everyone’s going to want the story.”

The pale tabby nodded and pressed his nose to her cheek before turning his gaze to the ceremony. Bluestar’s meow drew the Clan’s attention, and she sat tall upon the High Rock, “This moonhigh, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two.”

Cinderkit and Brackenkit approached, though Cinderkit seemed much more excited than her brother. Rowanheart gazed at Cinderkit with a look of dismay; how could she save Cinderkit from becoming a medicine cat when she wasn’t her apprentice? Longtail sent Rowanheart a worried look as the she-cat shuffled her paws, her fur bristling.

“From this day forward,” Bluestar meowed, gazing down at the little gray kit, “until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw.”

“Cinderpaw!” The newly-named apprentice couldn’t seem to help herself as she said her new name. Frostfur hissed for the she-cat to quiet down, and Cinderpaw quickly ducked her head.

“Duskshine,” meowed Bluestar, “you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw’s training. You are fortunate, Duskshine, to have had more than one mentor. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice and share with her the skills you learned from Tigerclaw and Lionheart.”

Bluestar turned her gaze from Duskshine to Brackenkit, “And this apprentice will be known as Brackenpaw.” Brackenpaw didn’t move or make a sound.

“Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Lionheart was your mentor. I hope that his skill and wisdom will pass through you to your new apprentice,” Bluestar meowed, and Rowanheart looked for the golden warrior in the crowd. She found him sitting beside Frostfur, his gaze proud as he watched his former apprentice get an apprentice of his own. Graystripe lifted his head, then leaned down to touch noses with Brackenpaw. She watched with amusement as Duskshine hurried to do so as well, but only succeeded in hurting himself.

After the ceremony, the three warriors who had journeyed to find WindClan had trudged to the warriors den to rest. Rowanheart paused at the mouth of the den as Longtail approached, gazing curiously at her before going in. The she-cat followed not long after and settled in her nest beside him. She mulled over the words of her friends, then shrugged and moved closer to Longtail. She breathed his scent in as she curled up beside him, her feathery tail resting over her nose. With that, she fell asleep.


	13. CHAPTER TEN

Rowanheart awoke to the murmuring of Graystripe and Duskshine, who were making conversation about what they would be doing with their apprentices. She opened her eyes, screwing her face up against the light that filtered into the warriors den. Rowanheart raised her head, narrowing her eyes at the younger toms, “Could you both not chat a bit more quietly?”

The she-cat flicked her tail and looked back to find Longtail still fast asleep beside her, their fur brushing. Rowanheart’s eyes softened as Graystripe snorted, lowering his voice so as not to wake the slumbering warriors still in the den, “Oh, because you just want more time to sleep with Longtail curled around you and sharing your nest?”

“Oh, please,” hissed Rowanheart, her ears burning. “Just get out of here.”

The two toms bumped each other with their shoulders before walking out of the den, shaking moss from their pelts. Rowanheart tossed her head, only to earn an amused snort. Willowpelt looked up at her from her nest, an ear twitching, “Their teasing only seems natural, you know. You and Longtail have been spending a lot of time together.”

Rowanheart tipped her head, “Pah! I need to focus on proving myself to the Clan. I became a warrior because Bluestar thought I would die, and now I need to prove I’ll be a capable one.”

“Then your journey to bring WindClan back to the forest did not?” inquired Willowpelt.

“No. Not fully, at least,” murmured Rowanheart, determination burning in her chest. She still had to chase Tigerclaw out of the Clan. He would stop at nothing to become leader in the past, and she knew he very well would do the same now. The she-cat rose to her paws, flicking Longtail’s shoulder with her tail. She nodded to Willowpelt and slipped out of the den. Redtail sat beside the tree stump in the clearing, a cluster of warriors around him as they received orders. Rowanheart sniffed and looked to the pitiful fresh-kill pile; Brindleface and the other queens would enjoy some fresh prey. The she-cat weaved through the cluster of warriors, looking to Redtail questioningly. The deputy looked at her steadily, “Rowanheart, I want you to lead a patrol to the RiverClan border. Bring Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, and Sandpaw with you.”

Rowanheart dipped her head, flicking her tail as stepped away from the crowd of cats, “Meet me by the gorse tunnel. I’m going to get Sandpaw.”

Whitestorm and Tigerclaw nodded, though Tigerclaw’s gaze lingered far too long for Rowanheart to feel comfortable. The she-cat shivered and bounded over to the apprentice den, poking her head in. Inside the den, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Sandpaw, Swiftpaw and Dustpaw slept soundly. Rowanheart almost felt pity for waking Sandpaw up; the biting cold out in the clearing wouldn’t be pleasant compared to the warm den. The warrior poked her sister’s flank, ears perked as the she-cat began to rouse.

“What do you want?” Sandpaw yawned, her jaws opened wide as she stretched out her legs.

“We’re going on a patrol to Sunningrocks with Whitestorm and Tigerclaw,” Rowanheart purred. “We’ll be waiting by the gorse tunnel.”

Rowanheart didn’t wait for a response, slipping out of the den and heading over to Tigerclaw and Whitestorm. Whitestorm’s yellow gaze fell on her as she approached, “I’m surprised she didn’t try to claw your ears off for waking her up.”

Rowanheart purred, “She wouldn’t do such a thing to me. I’m her sister.”

“Blood is thicker than water,” muttered Tigerclaw.

The she-cat bristled at this, but said nothing as they waited in tense silence for Sandpaw. Rowanheart narrowed her eyes and stood, relaxing only a little when she saw Sandpaw’s familiar pale ginger pelt. The apprentice sniffed, looking to the warriors with an air of importance, “Shall we get going?”

Rowanheart nodded, having almost forgotten she was leading the patrol, “Yes, come on.” The tortoiseshell warrior pushed out of the gorse tunnel, blinking at the lush forest. She had missed it greatly since her journey to bring WindClan home; the moor was too open for her tastes, and she never wanted to go near a Thunderpath again. The stench from being near it so long seemed as though it were stuck in her nose, though she was lucky it was beginning to fade. Rowanheart picked her way out of the ravine, not bothering to check behind her. She knew very well Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, and Sandpaw could keep up with her.

Rowanheart easily led them past the sandy hollow, only glancing in to see it was relatively undisturbed. The she-cat opened her jaws and scented the air; Longtail and Swiftpaw had been there the day before, their scents there but stale. She pressed on, moving so they were instead following along the border line. The she-cat crouched as they neared Sunningrocks, remaining inside the treeline as she peered out. The other three cats settled beside her, eyes narrowed. Rowanheart flicked her tail, “RiverClan cats on Sunningrocks.” She kept her voice low as she spoke.

“How many?” Tigerclaw growled.

“Four,” Rowanheart whispered. “I think… one of them is Leopardfur. I know her pelt anywhere. Crookedstar, too.”

Tigerclaw snarled quietly at this, “We can take them on. We’re evenly matched.”

Rowanheart was quiet, then nodded. She could use this skirmish to prove herself as well as keep the RiverClan cats off of their territory. The she-cat watched the enemy Clan, her muscles tensed as she waited for the right moment to pounce. The she-cat kinked her tail, and the four leaped out of the bushes, snarling. The RiverClan cats whipped around, fur bristling as they snarled. Now that they were closer, Rowanheart recognized one of the cats faintly as a tom named Loudbelly. Her heart sank as she recognized the grey tom beside Crookedstar: Stonefur.

The she-cat arched her back threateningly, “You’re on ThunderClan territory, Crookedstar.”

The RiverClan leader regarded Rowanheart with a look of thinly veiled interest, “This land has always belonged to my Clan.”

“You only want it now because you can’t go and fail at chasing rabbits on the moor,” Sandpaw hissed boldly.

Leopardfur bristled, baring her teeth, “We didn’t need those rabbits anyway!”

“More like you couldn’t catch them. I saw your hunting party on the way to bring WindClan back,” Rowanheart bristled. “Awful rabbit hunters, and even WindClan knows it.”

It was as though Rowanheart’s scornful words had caused Leopardfur to snap. Without hesitation, the warrior threw herself at the smaller she-cat. Leopardfur bowled Rowanheart over, and it was in an instant Sunningrocks became a battleground. Rowanheart used her speed and size to her advantage, managing to slip out from between Leopardfur’s paws. The ThunderClan warrior was quick on her paws, scoring her claws down Leopardfur’s shoulder as she darted past. But the warrior was quick, and reached forth, grasping Rowanheart’s scruff and throwing her into a rock.

The she-cat let out a screech as her head connected with the hard stone. Dazed, Rowanheart struggled to get to her paws, only to be pinned down in an instant. Wild with fear, Rowanheart flailed, claws lashing out at the tabby and scoring themselves across her muzzle. Blinded by the blood, Leopardfur stumbled back. Rowanheart spat angrily as she regained her senses, darting past the tabby. She quickly turned, biting down on the warrior’s hind leg. Leopardfur squealed in pain and darted farther back behind her tussling Clanmates. Her gaze traveled over the cats quickly before landing on Sandpaw, who was struggling with Loudbelly. Rowanheart and Leopardfur’s gaze met, and Rowanheart lunged forward, knocking Loudbelly off of Sandpaw.

The dark brown tom snarled at Rowanheart, rearing up on his back legs. Rowanheart rolled out of the way as his paws connected with the land where she had once been. The warrior bristled and lunged forward, slamming her head directly into Loudbelly’s chest. The warrior wheezed and stumbled back, out of breath. Rowanheart used this to her advantage, biting down on Loudbelly’s front leg and yanking it forward. The tom screeched as he fell, and Rowanheart scored her claws down his side. With his tail tucked between his legs, Loudbelly rose, wounded, and darted back towards the river. Rowanheart didn’t bother to see if he really left, finding Sandpaw and Whitestorm now both fighting away the already wounded Leopardfur. She spotted Tigerclaw tussling with Crookedstar, spitting as they clawed away patches of fur from each other.

Rowanheart stepped forward to help, but Tigerclaw kicked away Crookedstar. The tom, realizing they had grown outnumbered, stumbled back, a snarl on his muzzle, “Retreat!”

The four cats watched as the RiverClan cats swam across the river and back to their side of the border. Rowanheart let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and collapsed, feeling as though the ground beneath her paws had fallen away. Tigerclaw was at her side in an instant, checking her over for wounds. Whitestorm and Sandpaw quickly joined him, and it was only now that the cats were gone that Rowanheart realized her head was sticky with blood.

“I hit my head,” Rowanheart wheezed. “When I was fighting Leopardfur, I mean.”

Rowanheart was overcome with the sudden feeling of nausea and turned away from the three cats, expelling what little was in her empty stomach. Tigerclaw nudged the she-cat to her paws, to which she responded by leaning into the dark tom. It was only because she couldn’t stand on her own, Rowanheart thought. She knew she wouldn’t have let Tigerclaw come so close to her otherwise, though she still would have preferred it be Whitestorm.

“We need to get her back to camp,” Whitestorm hissed.

Tigerclaw nodded, “Sandpaw, go ahead to camp and tell Bluestar what happened. Whitestorm and I will get Rowanheart to camp safely.”

The pale ginger she-cat nodded and turned to leave, though she glanced back with obvious worry at her littermate. Rowanheart closed her eyes as Whitestorm pressed up against her other side and began to lead her back to camp with Tigerclaw. When she next opened her eyes, she was at the gorse tunnel. Disoriented, Rowanheart looked around, “How did we get here so quickly?” However, her words were slurred as Tigerclaw and Whitestorm led her into the clearing, where Bluestar, Redtail, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf sat in wait. Spottedleaf had various herbs at her paws, her fur bristling nervously as she watched Rowanheart be half-dragged into the clearing.

Cats poked their heads out of dens and crept out from the shadows of the clearing at the scent of blood. Sandpaw was crouched near Redtail, and Rowanheart could smell the fear scent rolling off of her. She blinked slowly and flicked an ear, trying to reassure Sandpaw she was just fine. However, Rowanheart slumped forward as the two warriors slowly lowered her to the ground, and Spottedleaf came rushing over. Bluestar followed quickly after, Lionheart and Redtail right behind her as Sandpaw crept over to where Dustpaw stood by the fresh-kill pile.

“What happened?” Bluestar’s voice sounded far away, and Rowanheart looked to her with glassy eyes.

“RiverClan,” snarled Tigerclaw. “Crookedstar was trespassing with three warriors. Leopardfur and Rowanheart were fighting, and I think Rowanheart hit her head on a rock. She vomited and collapsed after the RiverClan cats retreated.”

Rowanheart felt as though she had been dunked into the river, her neck cold as something soggy massaged against it. Wet moss, Rowanheart thought faintly. She closed her eyes, hearing the dull murmur of voices. Soon, the tangy scent of herbs filled her nose. When she next opened her eyes, she was in Spottedleaf’s den. The tortoiseshell she-cat seemed busy, shuffling a few familiar looking leaves with her paws. Rowanheart took a deep breath, and only then noticed the sticky cobwebs and poultice causing the wound on her head to sting.

“Spottedleaf?” Rowanheart’s voice was strained as she spoke.

“Hush, hush,” Spottedleaf murmured, settling down before Rowanheart and checking her over.

“I feel funny,” Rowanheart mewed, her paws twitching uneasily.

“I’d imagine. You’ve been out for a while. It’s about moonrise,” Spottedleaf murmured.

Rowanheart fell silent for a moment, her eyes straining in the darkness of the den. Her legs felt tingly, and her head felt as though there was a paw pushing down uncomfortably on her skull. It was almost as if she had lost control of her body; one moment she lay perfectly still as Spottedleaf checked the wound on her head, and the next her limbs were flailing. Her face twitched uncomfortably as she threw her head back, paws smacking against the wall of the den. Spottedleaf’s alarmed mew was enough to cause a cat to come barreling in, though Rowanheart didn’t recognize them immediately.

“Give her space!” Rowanheart heard Spottedleaf yell faintly.

It felt as though it had been moons when she could finally control her limbs. Rowanheart raised her head, panting as though she had ran to Highstones and back. Spottedleaf stood over her, and she noticed the cat who had ran in was Darkstripe. The grey tabby was staring at her as though he had seen a ghost. The tom slowly backed out of the den, to which Spottedleaf meowed a hushed thanks. Rowanheart closed her eyes and again fell into darkness.

When she next woke, she was in a familiar field. The stars twinkled brightly above Rowanheart’s head as she opened her eyes, and she let her shoulders sag. So easily had she been bested by Leopardfur! However, she didn’t allow herself to be upset. Leopardfur was an experienced warrior, and had Oakheart died, she would have been deputy. Rowanheart looked up as a cat approached from the tree line. She was tall, with pale cream, fawn, and white fur. Her amber eyes glowed with unknown wisdom as she approached Rowanheart, and dipped her head, “Greetings. My name is Doestar. I was a leader of ThunderClan many moons ago.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rowanheart murmured.

“Do not look so sour,” Doestar brushed her tail against Rowanheart’s cheek sympathetically. “You will join with your Clan once more in due time. For now, come with me. There is someone who would like to speak to you.”

Rowanheart followed the she-cat as she led her to a familiar sight. The star-filled lake glowed brightly before her, and she noticed five cats seated on the shore. Their heads were close together, and they spoke in hushed voices. She recognized a familiar ginger pelt; Thunderstar. Doestar dipped her head and motioned for Rowanheart to join them, then turned away and disappeared into the undergrowth.

She looked to the five cats, and noticed they had fallen silent. Each gazed at her with varying emotions. Finally, a wiry brown tabby stepped forward, her yellow eyes fierce. From one look at her, Rowanheart could tell she was of WindClan blood, if not a founder of the Clan itself. With one glance to Thunderstar and a nod, she dipped her head, “Windstar…”

“Firestar,” her voice was clipped as she stared the she-cat down.

“That name is no longer mine,” Rowanheart meowed, feeling as though something had been ripped from her. “I’m Rowanheart now. My old life is no more, so neither is my old name.”

“Very well,” Windstar meowed, though there was a hint of admiration. “Thunderstar, while his decision was stupid… I believe he made the right choice to send you back. Many cats live now because of you, even those of different Clans.”

Rowanheart felt herself warm up beneath her pelt, “I will do anything to spare the lives needlessly lost, especially those caused by Tigerstar’s needless ambition to rule over cats.”

A silver tom then stepped forward, tipping his head, “You have saved two of my Clan. For that, I thank you.”

Rowanheart guessed this tom was Riverstar, and wordlessly nodded to him. Her gaze traveled to the remaining two cats. One had to be Shadowstar, but who was the other? The light grey tom watched him with a leveled gaze, “I am Skystar. In your past life, you helped bring my Clan back… I hope you can do the same in this one.”

Rowanheart jolted; SkyClan! She had almost forgotten about the cats she had brought together as Firestar, when he had traveled with Sandstorm. The ThunderClan warrior dipped her head weakly. She had time to do so, right? It was then she noticed Thunderstar had stepped forward, pressing his nose to hers, “Things will only become harder now, Rowanheart. Wake up.”

Rowanheart was plunged into a dark abyss, yowling in terror as she fell endlessly. The she-cat squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she would wake up again soon. It felt as though the wind was knocked out of her as she woke up, her tail throwing up some moss as she shot up. The she-cat quickly calmed down once she recognized the familiar medicine cat den. Rowanheart opened her jaws, and noticed that Spottedleaf wasn’t in the den. Rowanheart felt how her legs shook the longer she stood and leaned against the wall for support. She shakily stumbled to the opening of the den and peeked out, her eyes screwing up against the harsh light. How long had it been? It had felt like only a couple of heartbeats when she had been in StarClan’s hunting grounds.

She surveyed the camp quietly. Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail sat in the shadows of camp, their heads close together as they spoke. Rowanheart quickly turned her gaze away, seeing Willowpelt, Whitestorm, and Lionheart laying near the warriors den with some fresh-kill. It was sunhigh, and a patrol of Runningwind, Mousefur, Duskshine, Cinderpaw, and Brackenpaw were entering camp. The she-cat snorted as she searched for Spottedleaf, only to see she was nowhere to be found. Graystripe was gone, too, she noticed. There was a lingering suspicion at the back of her mind, but she knew better than to even try and leave camp.

Rowanheart limped forward, feeling her strength slowly begin to return to her limbs. Her head didn’t feel as though it bothered her anymore, and she only glanced to the sky and muttered a short thanks to StarClan.

“Rowanheart!” A voice cried, and Rowanheart was knocked to the ground by a familiar pale tabby.

“Longtail,” Rowanheart purred, getting to her paws with some struggle and rubbing her cheek against his. She hadn’t even noticed that the warrior had left from where he was sitting with Darkstripe and Tigerclaw before.

“You’ve been out for so long,” Longtail lowered his voice, eyes blown wide.

“How long?” Rowanheart questioned.

“More than seven sunrises,” Longtail meowed softly, butting his head against hers. “Everyone was worried. Bluestar and Redtail were furious. They’re discussing a battle with RiverClan. Or, they have been, at least. Lionheart and Whitestorm think it’s too dangerous, what with leafbare coming. Bluestar’s fallen sick, too, so we haven’t bothered just yet.”

“I don’t want to fight any time soon,” Rowanheart mewed. “Can you help me to the fresh-kill pile? I’m starving.”

“Of course!” Longtail perked up, resting his tail over her shoulders and guiding her to the fresh-kill pile. Rowanheart surveyed the prey before grabbing a hare, large enough for her and Longtail to share. The she-cat limped over to the medicine cat den and lay down beside Longtail in the shade. She dropped the hare and looked to the warrior thankfully, to which Longtail only purred.

“Where is Spottedleaf? When I woke up, I couldn’t find her,” Rowanheart commented.

“She took Swiftpaw and Sandpaw to search for some herbs,” Longtail commented absentmindedly as they both dug into the hare. Rowanheart couldn’t help but savor the taste of it; she was absolutely starving. From what Longtail had said, it had been far too long since she had last eaten. The she-cat waited for Longtail to finish enough of it before he was full before wolfing down the rest of her, her tail swishing behind her with joy at such a good meal.

“Some cat is hungry,” Longtail purred teasingly.

“I can’t help it. I haven’t eaten in who knows how long,” Rowanheart mewed with embarrassment, licking her chest fur.

“I know, I know,” Longtail meowed, looking to the gorse tunnel as it shook from cats entering once more. Runningwind, Mousefur, and Dustpaw had come in, greeting Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Ravenwing as they left afterwards. Rowanheart looked to Longtail, trying not to focus on the stares of the cats still in camp.

“How has training Swiftpaw been?” Rowanheart murmured.

“Wonderful, but I think he’s coming down with greencough. He was sneezing all of yesterday,” there was an edge of worry in Longtail’s voice.

“He’s young and strong, and with Spottedleaf treating him, I’m sure he’ll make it through this leafbare just fine. Don’t fret too much, Longtail.”

“I suppose,” Longtail paused. “I saw how you looked at Cinderpaw after you came back. Bluestar should have given her to you, not that  _ kittypet _ .”

Rowanheart shuffled her paws, “While I would have loved to mentor Cinderpaw, Duskshine deserves it. He actually did something to get his warrior name.”

“You did, too,” Longtail meowed softly, nudging her. “You fought Clawface and risked your life to save those kits. You did something brave, and even though you were close to death, you deserved your warrior name even more than Graystripe, Duskshine, and Ravenwing.”

“Thanks, Longtail,” Rowanheart meowed softly, her doubts snuffed away with his reassuring words. “Maybe these next kits I’ll get one.”

“You could always help me with Swiftpaw. He could use some extra help with his bird hunting technique, and the way you stalk a bird is some of the best I’ve seen,” Longtail responded.

“That would be nice, actually,” Rowanheart meowed. “Thanks for the offer.”

“Any time. It also gives me an excuse to take it easy,” Longtail purred teasingly, nudging her with a paw.

Rowanheart nodded and struggled to her paws, “I want to go check on Bluestar. I’ll be back soon, okay? If anyone comes back and asks, tell them where I am.”

“Of course,” Longtail meowed.

Rowanheart dipped her head and walked to Bluestar’s den. She walked more steadily now, the hare having given her some semblance of energy and strength. The she-cat hesitated before letting out a meow, to which she heard a croaky invite in. Rowanheart stepped into the den and almost flinched back at the sour scent of illness. Her fur stood on end as she looked at the pitiful scrap that was her noble leader, “Bluestar…”

“Rowanheart? You’re awake…” Bluestar trailed off, her eyes fixed on Rowanheart.

“Yes. I just woke…” Rowanheart trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Bluestar gazed at her with cloudy eyes, “StarClan is coming to see me once more, are they not? I can feel it. You can too, I know it.”

Rowanheart’s fur bristled. Did Bluestar know her secret? Did the leader know that she had lived this life already? She forced her fur to lie flat, crouching and settling beside Bluestar, “Bluestar… Stay awake. You’re strong. You can’t lose this life. Your last life is much too important.”

The leader didn’t respond, setting her head down. She was too far gone to think clearly, Rowanheart thought. The she-cat burst out of the leader’s den with a yowl, “Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf!”

She looked around the clearing wildly, noticing Frostfur hurrying her way. Rowanheart tossed her head back to the den and flicked her tail, “Watch her. I’m going to go find Spottedleaf.”

The she-cat bounded out of camp, ignoring Longtail’s worried yowl. She picked her way across the ravine, opening her jaws to taste the air. There! Rowanheart followed Spottedleaf’s scent trail, mingled with that of Swiftpaw and Sandpaw. The she-cat lunged forth, her eyes wild with worry. Spottedleaf was sniffing a patch of marigold when Rowanheart forced herself to stop, almost running into Sandpaw. The apprentice recoiled and hissed, “Watch where you’re going! Wait, Rowanheart, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Bluestar,” Rowanheart meowed grimly. “She has greencough.”

“Bluestar… Oh, no! I don’t have any catnip. Rowanheart, do you know where any is?” Spottedleaf meowed, her voice ripe with worry.

“I think I do,” Rowanheart meowed lowly. “I’ll have to go out of our borders, though.”

“I’ll go with,” Swiftpaw meowed bravely, stepping forward. “If it helps Bluestar, we’ll need as much of it as possible.”

Spottedleaf nodded, “Sandpaw, grab that marigold and come with me. We need to get back to camp immediately.”

Sandpaw nodded, and Rowanheart watched the two race off for a short moment. Rowanheart flicked an ear and bounded off. She heard Swiftpaw crashing through the brush behind her as she headed towards Twolegplace. The she-cat jumped towards the fence as she reached it, digging her claws into the wood and scaling it easily. She looked down to see Swiftpaw looking up at her with obvious hesitation, “Come on up. Don’t worry, no Twoleg will get us if we’re up here.”

Swiftpaw nodded and unsteadily climbed up the fence, balancing nervously at the top. Rowanheart flicked her tail for him to follow as she peered into the yards, searching for a familiar yard that she had once grown up in. She bristled as she saw a brown tabby she-cat stretching out in the yard. Rowanheart glanced to Swiftpaw and hissed lowly, “Stay here.”

Rowanheart climbed down the fence as though she had done it her whole lifetime and crouched in a bush, watching the she-cat roll onto her side. The warrior looked around the yard, opening her jaws to find the catnip scent. The brown she-cat had stood up once more and was pacing in the yard, and Rowanheart now noticed she seemed on alert. Rowanheart narrowed her eyes and crept out of the bush, searching for the familiar one where she had first found the catnip. She quickly located it and the scent of the herb. Rowanheart didn’t hesitate as she darted from one bush to another, hearing a startled cry from the kittypet.

Rowanheart bristled as pawsteps neared her location as she desperately collected as much catnip as she could hold. She froze as they stopped just in front of the bush before diving out, claws outstretched. The brown kittypet wailed and backpedaled as Rowanheart glared down at her before quickly scrambling up the fence, her jaws full of catnip. Rowanheart took great care in not biting down on the leaves, nodding to Swiftpaw as they quickly followed the fence back to the forest and climbed down.

Rowanheart’s lungs burned as they ran back to camp, pelts fluffed up against the cold as well as in fear. The warrior stumbled into camp, sides heaving as she dropped the precious leaves at Spottedleaf’s paws. The medicine cat lit up and picked up the leaves, running to Bluestar’s den. Rowanheart sat back on her haunches, allowing herself a moment to breathe. It was then that she noticed Duskshine come into camp, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw following obediently behind him. Rowanheart nudged Swiftpaw, “Go to your mentor. Bluestar will be just fine.”

The apprentice nodded with obvious uncertainty and headed over to where Longtail was. Rowanheart noticed the odd look the warrior gave her, only shrugging her shoulders in response as she joined Duskshine. The warrior regarded her with obvious awe and curiosity, as did Cinderpaw, “You’re awake!”

“Of course I am. I just ran to Twolegplace to get catnip for Bluestar… I think she has greencough,” she murmured.

“How did you know catnip was in Twolegplace?” Duskshine narrowed his eyes.

“I had a dream,” Rowanheart quickly lied. “I wasn’t sure, but it was our best bet. I saw the catnip in a large bush.”

Duskshine quickly brushed off any suspicious look after this, “Alright. Did you need anything?”

“Yes. I need to talk to you, actually. Alone,” Rowanheart added, motioning for Duskshine to follow her. The warrior gave Cinderpaw a look as she spoke, leading Duskshine behind the nursery. She quickly checked to make sure Cinderpaw hadn’t followed behind; she knew the she-cat was reckless. Duskshine looked at Rowanheart with obvious confusion as she paced in front of him. The warrior sighed, turning her gaze to the black and white tom, “Duskshine… Keep a good eye on Cinderpaw.  _ Don’t _ let her wander off. You need to reign her in; she’s too eager and curious for her own good.”

“I planned on it,” Duskshine commented. “But why are you telling me this all now? It’s odd.”

Rowanheart fixed the tom with a stern gaze, “I had a dream.”

“You’ve had so many dreams!” Duskshine meowed, eyes flashing with suspicion. “Why don’t you just become a medicine cat? It seems like every cat is keeping secrets from me.”

Rowanheart’s eyes flashed with anger, “I’m not Graystripe! I’m not the one sneaking out of camp and abandoning my duties. This dream was recent, okay? I had it while I was drifting in and out of consciousness.”

Duskshine bristled at this. The tom kinked his tail over his back, “How did you know about Graystripe?”

Dread pierced Rowanheart like an enemy warrior’s claws. How was she going to get out of this one?


	14. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Rowanheart froze, the fur on her spine raised. How could she explain this to Duskshine? It would be too convenient for StarClan to have sent her a dream about Graystripe. Duskshine would expect her to stop him, and Feathertail and Stormfur had to be born! She would have to tell him the truth, she realized. The she-cat narrowed her eyes, “Come with me. I can’t risk anyone overhearing me.”

Rowanheart flicked her tail as she led Duskshine away from camp. The she-cat opened her jaws, careful to avoid the scents of any Clanmates. She crept towards Twolegplace, then stopped and sat down. She flicked her tail for Duskshine to join her, and the tom sat down, gaze alight with suspicion, “Are you with some RiverClan warrior, too?”

“Of course not!” Rowanheart cried. “I would never betray my Clan for some cat with fishbreath!”

“Then how did you know?” Duskshine demanded.

“I smelled them at Sunningrocks!” Rowanheart blurted open, her fur bristling.

“But it just doesn’t add up,” Duskshine meowed, still suspicious.

Rowanheart cursed herself for being so careless. She shouldn’t have slipped up about Graystripe so easily; of course, she had no other option but to tell him the truth. But he wouldn’t even believe her, for StarClan’s sake! She would sound like she had bees in her brain and he’d likely ask Bluestar to move her to the elders den immediately for being so crazy.

“You won’t believe me,” Rowanheart meowed, frustrated. “But… I’ve lived this life once before. As a different cat. My name was Fireheart, and I was a kittypet, just like you.”

“Do you have bees for brains?” Duskshine asked incredulously.

“No! This is real! StarClan gave me a second chance to save the cats who had died before,” Rowanheart snapped. “I used to be a bright ginger tom, and I was a kittypet. I knew you in that past life! My name had been Rusty. You were Smudge, my best friend that I grew up with. When I was six moons, I left my Twolegs to join ThunderClan. The first time I met wild cats, I got into a fight with Graystripe, Graypaw at the time. We fought before he sat down, telling me that I fought well for a kittypet. Then, I was approached by Bluestar and Lionheart. Bluestar offered to let me join the Clan. I accepted, and I went to ThunderClan. I fought Longtail to prove myself, nicking his ear and earning the name of Firepaw. Like you, Lionheart and Tigerclaw trained me at first. Then, Bluestar trained me…”

“That sounds a lot like how I joined!” Duskshine exclaimed, fur on end.

“Because that was my past life. I… Look, I’m not Fireheart anymore,” Rowanheart mewed. “But, by now, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Oakheart, Redtail, and Whiteclaw would be dead. Spottedleaf would have been killed by Clawface, and they would have blamed Yellowfang. Oakheart would have been killed by the falling rocks if I hadn’t saved him, Lionheart would have died in the battle with ShadowClan, and Whiteclaw would have fallen into the gorge.”

“So One-Eye wasn’t supposed to die? Wait, what would have happened to Redtail?” Duskshine questioned dumbly.

“Tigerclaw would have murdered him,” Rowanheart answered grimly. “I stopped that, too. I interrupted Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw would have never gotten his warrior name, either. He would have watched Tigerclaw kill Redtail, and Tigerclaw would… I believe Tigerclaw would have killed him. However, as Fireheart, Graystripe and I took him to the barn to live with Barley.”

“So… You’re a time-traveling cat from StarClan?” Duskshine meowed, eyes wide.

“Yes. I am,” Rowanheart affirmed, now realizing how ridiculous she sounded. “Do you believe me?”

“I kind of have to. You knew about Graystripe! Does he break it off with Silverstream? Are they going to be safe?” Duskshine meowed worriedly.

“No,” she turned her gaze away. “I can’t tell you anything. Please understand, but they can’t be broken apart, Duskshine. Their kits are important.”

Duskshine gazed at her wordlessly, then nodded. The tom stood, flicking his tail, “We should get back to camp. You mentioned Cinderpaw earlier… why do I need to keep such a close eye on her, really?”

“Tigerclaw sets a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath,” Rowanheart meowed gravely. “She’s too sick, so Cinderpaw goes. Cinderpaw is hit, and her hind leg is crippled. She’s forced to become a medicine cat. I… I want her to be a warrior, though. She was forced into her role. She didn’t deserve this.”

Duskshine’s eyes flashed with worry, “Do you think he would set up such a trap for Bluestar now?”

“He was deputy then. If anything, he’ll set it up for Redtail…” Rowanheart trailed off, and her fur bristled with alarm. “We need to go back to camp, now!”

The two raced towards camp, fear setting in for the both of them. While Rowanheart was surprised that Duskshine believed her, she was more concerned with saving Cinderpaw, or Redtail, from a painful death or from being crippled. Rowanheart tore through the gorse tunnel, looking around camp. Dustpaw had just been approaching Redtail, Rowanheart noticed. The she-cat glanced to Duskshine and flicked her tail to Cinderpaw, then headed over to where Dustpaw and Redtail sat.

“I’ve come from Tigerclaw,” Dustpaw meowed. “I have a message for you and Bluestar.”

“What is it?” Redtail stood at attention, ear twitching.

“Tigerclaw needs to see you and Bluestar at the Thunderpath. It’s very urgent,” Dustpaw meowed with urgency.

“What’s wrong?” Redtail’s eyes flashed with alarm, and Rowanheart narrowed her eyes.

Rowanheart huffed, heading over to the two cats, “Bluestar is sick. She can’t go. What’s so urgent that we must deprive the Clan of their deputy with a sickly leader unable to get out of her nest?”

Dustpaw looked to Rowanheart and narrowed his eyes, “Tigerclaw is asking for Redtail  _ or _ Bluestar.”

Rowanheart bristled at his hostile tone and glanced to Redtail, who only shrugged. The deputy tilted his head thoughtfully, “What is so important that I must go to the Thunderpath?”

“Tigerclaw has found evidence of ShadowClan warriors in our territory,” Dustpaw meowed. “They’ve invaded our hunting grounds!” 

Redtail snarled and lashed his tail, “They dare trespass on ThunderClan territory? I must go. Tigerclaw and I should be able to chase off any warriors who think of trespassing any time soon.”

“You can’t!” Rowanheart meowed hurriedly. “We need you in camp, I mean. What if Bluestar loses a life? Spottedleaf still hasn’t left her den, and we need you to be prepared in case the Clan becomes panicked. I’ll go instead.”

“Tigerclaw doesn’t want you! He wants Redtail or Bluestar!” Dustpaw protested.

“Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it?” Rowanheart growled, swinging her head to look at the apprentice.

“Just because you have your warrior name doesn’t mean you can disobey Tigerclaw’s orders!” Dustpaw snarled.

“Let her go. ThunderClan needs me here while Bluestar is healing,” Redtail meowed, much to Rowanheart’s relief. “Go rest, Dustpaw. Rowanheart will take it from here.”

Dustpaw reluctantly hung his head and nodded, “Fine.”

Rowanheart purred, hopes high. Cinderpaw would be able to become a warrior now! Redtail turned to Rowanheart, his gaze inquisitive, “Well? Go on. We can’t have any ShadowClan warriors on our territory, and Tigerclaw can’t fight a patrol alone.”

Rowanheart nodded and bounded over to the gorse tunnel, flicking an ear at Duskshine who looked to her curiously. She spotted a relieved expression on his face as he showed Cinderpaw a simple fighting technique for her to practice later. The warrior slipped out of camp, following Tigerclaw’s scent trail to the Thunderpath. She would have to be careful so she wouldn’t be hit, she reminded herself as she stalked through the undergrowth. For all she knew, Tigerclaw might think she is Redtail and push her himself. The she-cat narrowed her eyes into slits as she approached, the fumes of the Thunderpath burning her nose.

She paused at the treeline and looked around for the familiar brown tabby fur of Tigerclaw. Nothing, she noticed, and crept out beside the Thunderpath. Rowanheart was unnerved by how quiet it was. Not even the rumbling of a monster could be heard. Suddenly, a shape exploded from the bushes, knocking her onto her side. Quickly, Rowanheart scrambled to her paws and raced away from the edge, fur on end. The she-cat curled her lip into a snarl, noticing Tigerclaw standing across from her with a fierce look.

The tom looked faintly surprised to see that it was her, not Redtail. He showed no hesitation as he snarled at Rowanheart, stalking forward. The she-cat backed away towards the treeline, “You set up a trap for them! You’re trying to kill my father and Bluestar. You would just do anything to become leader, though, wouldn’t you, Tigerclaw? I know what you were going to do at Sunningrocks. You were going to kill him then, but I stopped you. I foiled your plan, didn’t I?”

Tigerclaw’s eyes widened; she had thrown him off. The she-cat unsheathed her claws, snarling once more. Then he jumped into action, bowling her over and standing above her, “No one will ever know. They’ll think you were hit by a monster, poor Rowanheart in StarClan. Never got to have her kits with Longtail, huh?” The tom sneered mockingly, raising a paw to claw her throat.

Rowanheart narrowed her eyes and rolled out from beneath him, his claws flashing by the air where she had been only heartbeats before. The she-cat lunged towards Tigerclaw, scoring her claws down his shoulder and trying to knock him over. The tom was bigger, and much stronger than she remembered. Tigerclaw lashed out, his claws scraping her cheek as she was knocked to the side by the Thunderpath once more. Rowanheart yowled in shock, struggling to get to her paws. She was dazed from the hit, and Tigerclaw used this moment to jump onto her. Rowanheart wailed as Tigerclaw bit down on her shoulder and tossed his head to the side.

Pain almost blinded the she-cat as Tigerclaw tore off tufts of her fur, blood welling from the scratches he made. The familiar scent of Thunderstar was so tantalizingly close, she could almost feel his fur. Rowanheart closed her eyes for a moment, Thunderstar’s breath rustling the fur on her ear, “You can do this. Don’t let him win.”

Renewed with determination and adrenaline, the she-cat shot up and threw Tigerstar off of her. Rowanheart rounded on him and snarled, blood soaking into her fluffy fur. She flung herself at the tom, claws piercing his skin. The she-cat bit on his scruff, cringing at the taste of blood filling her mouth. She tore away from the tom to give herself room from a devastating blow; she wouldn’t let him daze her again. Rowanheart looked to Tigerclaw’s shoulder as she darted forward. Instead of going for his shoulder, however, she dove beneath him. The she-cat was quick, not giving Tigerclaw time to drop himself on top of her. She hooked his back paw with her own and slid out from behind him, easily unbalancing the tom.

Tigerclaw only stumbled before jumping forward and biting down on her tail. The she-cat was quick, only wincing at the pain and turning to land a blow on Tigerclaw’s throat. It was enough to make him let go, and she dove forward and sliced at his underbelly. The tom stopped her halfway, slamming his paws on her back and grabbing her scruff. The tom threw her; Rowanheart was panicked. She could feel the sudden strength fading, and her eyes darted around for something, anything to help her. There! Pawsteps! The she-cat wailed once more and tried to shuffle away from Tigerclaw, her eyes wide with fear as the large tom stood over her. He was fairly bloody, covered in his own blood and hers. The she-cat closed her eyes tightly, preparing for a pain that never came. The small area exploded into high yowls, ShadowClan and ThunderClan scent mixed together.

Rowanheart dared herself to look. Tigerclaw was held down, hissing and spitting, by Lionheart, Swiftpaw, and Cinderfur. Webfoot stood beside her, an apprentice just beside him. His eyes were as wide as moons as he looked between her and Tigerclaw, and she noticed Whitestorm whispering something to Swiftpaw before taking his place. The small apprentice had raced off, his fur on end. Webfoot crouched beside her, nosing her to her paws. The she-cat shakily looked around. Fur and blood spattered against the oily grass beside the Thunderpath, monsters roaring past them as though they were invisible. The ShadowClan warrior turned to the ThunderClan cats, ears perked, “Do you need help? We can help you get them back.”

“It would be greatly appreciated,” Whitestorm hissed, forcing Tigerclaw back onto the red-tinted grass. “But surely you must get back?”

“It’s no problem,” Webfoot’s gaze darkened. “Consider it a form of ShadowClan paying ThunderClan back for driving out Brokenstar.”

Whitestorm gazed at Webfoot and Cinderfur for a moment, then nodded, “Get him up. Webfoot, help Rowanheart with your apprentice. Keep her behind us and a careful eye on Tigerclaw.”

The dark warrior dipped his head, and Rowanheart let out a shaky breath. He and Oakpaw flanked either side of her as the warriors flanked around either side of Tigerclaw, leading him back to camp. The tom growled deeply, tossing a look back to Rowanheart. It was full of hatred, and deep down, Rowanheart felt  _ fear _ . Pure fear; a cold chill shot up Rowanheart’s spine as she limped after the mix of ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats, her head held low.

Rowanheart flicked her tail, watching blankly as the ShadowClan cats helped her climb up the ravine. It wasn’t long before she was squeezing into camp behind Tigerclaw and the other warriors. Many of the Clan had gathered around, peering at Tigerclaw, Rowanheart, and the ShadowClan patrol with interest. Whispers traveled through the crowd as the cats flanking Tigerclaw forced him to the ground in front of the High Rock. Rowanheart raised her head as Redtail strode forward, standing tall, “What is the meaning of this? Why are these warriors wounded and why is ShadowClan in our camp.”

Cinderfur dipped his head, “Redtail. I was on a patrol with Webfoot and Oakpaw. We were marking the borders when we heard the sound of fighting. We came out to see this warrior attacking her.”

Cinderfur flicked his tail towards Tigerclaw, and then Rowanheart. Gasps rose from the gathered cats, and Rowanheart looked to Bluestar’s den. The she-cat had poked her head out, Spottedleaf following suit. She had noticed the commotion; had she lost a life? Redtail narrowed his eyes, then turned to Whitestorm, “Is this true.”

“Completely. We all saw the same thing. My patrol and Cinderfur’s came at the same time. Tigerclaw was going to kill Rowanheart had we not stopped him,” The white warrior meowed, his gaze sweeping over the cats.

Rowanheart closed her eyes, not daring to speak. She knew her voice would tremble, and she didn’t want to sound like a kit in front of her Clan, and especially not enemy warriors. The she-cat noticed Longtail pushing his way through the crowd to stand beside Rowanheart, sniffing her wounds. The tom looked up to her with round eyes, and Rowanheart found she could only stare at him through dull eyes. Everything  _ hurt _ , and she wanted nothing more than to yowl for Spottedleaf to help her.

The she-cat was already bustling over, having gone to her den to grab more herbs. She was making poultices from the herbs in the leaf wrap beside her, rubbing them onto Rowanheart’s aching wounds after she had cleaned them. Despite the stinging, she couldn’t help but feel relieved. Tigerclaw would be  _ gone _ after this. A weak yowl caught her attention, and she looked up as Bluestar looked down on the Clan from the High Rock. Bluestar flicked her tail, “What do you have to say for yourself, Tigerclaw?”

The tom snarled at Bluestar, ignoring his wounds, “You are  _ weak _ . Your deputy is weak, and so are the cats who follow you! I set a trap at the Thunderpath, yes. With Redtail out of the way, I would be deputy. I admit it. As leader, I would make ThunderClan strong!”

The dark warrior was met with fierce snarls and caterwauls as the Clan rounded on him. Even the ShadowClan cats looked uneasy, fixing him with glares. Bluestar gazed coolly at the tom, “How many cats would have died for this?”

“What will happen to Tigerclaw now?” Whitestorm meowed firmly, ears perked.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes, “Tigerclaw, if you have nothing else to say in your defense, then I sentence you to exile. You will leave ThunderClan territory now, and if any cat sees you here after sunrise tomorrow, they have my permission to kill you.”

“Kill me? I’d like to see any of them try.” Tigerclaw swung his head, glaring at the surrounding cats.

“I’ll be ready, next time,” Rowanheart finally spoke up, finding all eyes on her as she growled. “You caught me by surprise. Next time, I’ll kill you. You’re lucky, you know. Back at Sunningrocks, I would have killed you without a thought. Maybe pushed you to Oakheart, under the rocks. You were about to kill Redtail there, and I knew it. I won’t let you come near him again.”

The Clan gasped, shocked by the revelation. Redtail looked to Tigerclaw with surprise, “You were going to kill me?”

Tigerclaw spat, “Of course I was. I would have had a chance at being deputy, then. I wouldn’t have been caught either, had it not been for her!”

“I’ll beat you next time,” Rowanheart growled deep in her throat.

Tigerclaw snarled at this, “Cross my path again, you stinking furball, and we’ll see who’s the stronger warrior. But don’t think I’m finished. I’ll be a leader yet. And any cat who comes with me will be well looked after. Darkstripe?”

The dark grey tabby hesitated, looking up from the crowd as his name was called, “I trusted you, Tigerclaw. I thought you were the finest warrior in the forest, and you said nothing to me of this. And now you expect me to come with you?”

“If you choose to take this personally, that’s your problem,” Tigerclaw growled. “Longtail?”

The pale tabby glared defiantly at Tigerclaw, “Come with you, Tigerclaw? Into exile? I can’t. I’m loyal to ThunderClan! You tried to kill Rowanheart! How can I ever trust you after this?”

Tigerclaw looked uncertain now as he heaved himself to his paws; Spottedleaf had already applied some hasty cobwebs to his wounds after cleaning them. She would not allow him to bleed to death in ThunderClan camp, Rowanheart thought to herself. The tom looked around, “Dustpaw? You’ll have richer pickings with me than ever you will in ThunderClan. What about it?”

“You were going to try and kill my mentor. Not once, but  _ twice _ !” The apprentice shrieked angrily, his fur bushed out. “I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But now? I just see nothing but a traitor. I would rather die than follow you.”

“Tigerclaw,” Bluestar broke in. “No more of this. Go now.”

“I’m going. But I’ll be back; you can be sure of that. I’ll be revenged on you all!” Tigerclaw snarled as he lumbered towards the gorse tunnel, furious. He paused beside Rowanheart, noticing Longtail and Webfoot creeping closer to her, “And as for you… Keep your eyes open, Rowanheart. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I’ll find you, and then you’ll be crowfood.”

“You’re crowfood now,” Rowanheart meowed evenly despite the cold, familiar fear from Tigerclaw’s first exile.

Rowanheart watched as Tigerclaw stalked out of ThunderClan camp, refusing to look back at the cats he was leaving behind. The she-cat dipped her head and let out a heavy breath. Bluestar gazed down at the ShadowClan cats, climbing down from the rock to meet them. Her eyes were glazed with pain; she had lost a loyal warrior and confidante today. She only hoped she wouldn’t shut down just yet. Bluestar sniffed Rowanheart first, then turned to Cinderfur, “Thank you. You have saved one of my warriors from the treachery of another…”

The she-cat paused and tilted her head, “However, I have one more favor to ask from the three of you. Tell no one of what happened on this day. Speak nothing of Tigerclaw or his treachery. As far as you know, it was only a rogue and you saved a warrior of ThunderClan. Nightpelt will see it as a debt repaid.”

Cinderfur hesitated, then dipped his head, “You have our word, Bluestar. We must get back to our Clan, now. May StarClan light your path.”

Rowanheart watched as the ShadowClan patrol left. Redtail blinked slowly, turning to his Clanmates as the warriors disappeared through the gorse tunnel, “Mousefur, take Sandpaw and Runningwind and see that they cross the border safely onto their own hunting grounds.”

The three cats nodded and left quickly to catch up to the cats. Bluestar had returned to her den on shaky paws, Spottedleaf just behind to make sure she wouldn’t fall. After a moment, the lichen rustled and Spottedleaf exited the den. Both she and Redtail headed over to Rowanheart as the Clan dispersed into tight groups, whispering to each other. Redtail rubbed his cheek against hers, “You’re okay, thank StarClan… When Swiftpaw came racing into camp saying you had been attacked, I thought…”

“It’s a given, with how I’ve dealt with battles so far. I held my own well enough against him until the others arrived,” Rowanheart spoke softly, butting heads with Spottedleaf.

The medicine cat sniffed her wounds once more, “You must rest. I think you’ve had enough excitement for a moon, though. Longtail, please keep an eye on her.”

Redtail nodded, “I need to make sure the elders and queens are fed. Brindleface will likely come to see you later; she’s struggling a bit with the other kits in the nursery and trying to keep them in.”

Rowanheart nodded once more and stood, looking to her friends who had gathered behind her. Longtail, Ravenwing, and Duskshine sat together. She couldn’t help but find it funny how Longtail managed to tolerate the two warriors beside him, and quickly approached to relieve him of the warriors, “I’m fine, you three. Don’t worry.”

“Tigerclaw is such an experienced and skilled warrior… I can’t believe he attacked you,” Ravenwing breathed.

“He probably thought I was Redtail,” she meowed bitterly. “He tried to push me onto the Thunderpath.”

Duskshine bristled, and the two exchanged looks. The she-cat looked around, finding Cinderpaw sitting with Brackenpaw and Swiftpaw. She was listening to Swiftpaw, likely regaling them with the sight he had seen. Rowanheart shivered, the image of Tigerclaw over her, ready to kill without a second thought burned into her mind. Longtail nudged Rowanheart, pulling her out of her thoughts, “Come on, let’s go rest. You look like you need it.”

“Yeah,” she meowed absent-mindedly. “I’ll talk to you two and Graystripe later.”

Rowanheart allowed herself to be led away into the warriors den, curling up in her nest. Her muscles had been protesting, and now they were finally able to rest from such a hard day. She barely gave it a second thought when Longtail curled around her, having merged his nest with hers. As she drifted off into darkness, Rowanheart could only wonder what this early exile would bring.


	15. CHAPTER TWELVE

When Rowanheart awoke, she found the den to be cold and empty. Only a few cats lay in their nest; she noticed both Graystripe and Duskshine were already gone. Duskshine was likely training Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, she thought to herself. The she-cat leaned into the warmth of the cat beside her. Ravenwing was fast asleep nearby, turned towards her. His fur was ragged, as though he had stayed up most of the night to keep an eye on her. It made sense, Rowanheart thought, Tigerclaw had been his mentor. Despite Redtail having not died and Ravenwing having not seen anything, Tigerclaw made him no less jumpy. Now that Tigerclaw was gone, however, she could tell it might have only made his anxieties worse.

Rowanheart turned to look at Longtail, who had his head rested on her flank. The she-cat purred and flicked the tom with her tail, “Wake up, Longtail.”

The warrior guessed she had slept through the rest of the day and the night. Light had filtered into the den. Rowanheart yawned as the pale tabby rose, his jaws stretched into a wide yawn. She smiled at this, getting to her paws and taking a moment to get any moss out of her pelt. Afterwards, she smoothed down any ruffled fur and looked to Longtail as he sat up, “Ravenwing kept me up worrying about you and Tigerclaw.”

“I’m not surprised,” Rowanheart murmured, thinking back to the events of the day before. “How has the rest of the Clan been?”

“Shaken. They never expected such treachery from Tigerclaw. I think Bluestar is taking it the worst, though. He was a trusted senior warrior. If I’m being honest, I still find it hard to believe… I mean, I know what happened, but Tigerclaw… I thought he was a noble warrior. Not some traitor.”

Rowanheart blinked, “I understand. Take the time you need to recover. I’m sure it’s a shock to you and the rest of the cats who trusted him. I can’t say it affected me much aside from the shock of him trying to kill me.”

Longtail looked to her with sympathy, “Let’s see if we can go out and stretch our legs, okay? I’m sure your cuts sting, we can see Spottedleaf, too.”

Rowanheart nodded, “I need to talk to Bluestar first. Redtail, too. Why don’t you see if you can get anything from the fresh-kill and wait for me?”

The tom dipped his head and slipped out of the den. Rowanheart paused beside Ravenwing, touching her nose to the top of his head. Then, she followed after Longtail. As she emerged, she noticed several looks tossed her way. However, Rowanheart was more focused on the thin layer of snow in the clearing. So it had snowed while she was asleep, Rowanheart thought. Redtail sat in the middle of camp, tail flicking anxiously as he ordered warriors around, “Then I want a hole to be scraped out where we can store prey. Use snow to line it, and cover it with more snow once it has been filled. We may as well make use of the snow while it’s here.”

Rowanheart tore her gaze away, noticing that Dustpaw and Sandpaw were staring at her, both looking as though they wanted to talk to her. Dustpaw avoided Rowanheart’s gaze as she noticed them, flicking her tail in greeting, “We can talk later, Sandpaw. I need to talk to Bluestar.”

Sandpaw narrowed her eyes, “Fine. But we need to talk right after.”

“You can join Longtail and I. I have to go to Spottedleaf after, however,” Rowanheart meowed.

“Good enough for me,” Sandpaw sniffed, motioning for Dustpaw to follow her to the fresh-kill pile.

Rowanheart watched them go, then bounded over to the leader’s den. The sour stench of sickness had begun to fade, and she felt her heart drop in her chest. Bluestar must have lost this life to greencough as well. She let out a soft mew of greeting, waiting for Bluestar’s own call before going in. The she-cat resisted the urge to gag at the scent of sickness. Bluestar looked better than she had before, though still weak and frail. Even her voice seemed weak, “Rowanheart…”

“Yes, Bluestar. I just came by to see how you were…” She trailed off, the fur on her back raised.

“I have lost another life in the night. When I lose this one, I will not be able to return,” Bluestar croaked, looking to her paws.

“Why are you telling me this?” Rowanheart meowed thickly.

“You already knew, did you not?” Bluestar meowed impassively. “I will not ask how. StarClan is closer to you than any other warrior, now.”

Rowanheart nodded, “How do you feel? Shall I fetch Spottedleaf? For the both of us?”

“The fever has gone. I am well enough. I just need to rest. Perhaps some wet moss,” Bluestar answered.

“Very well,” Rowanheart meowed. “Do you need anything else?”

“No. Simply tell Spottedleaf what has happened,” Bluestar closed her eyes, looking frailer than Rowanheart had ever seen.

Rowanheart dipped her head and backed out of the den, turning to see Lionheart and Frostfur digging out the hole Redtail had ordered earlier. Mousefur was leading a patrol of Swiftpaw and Darkstripe out of camp now, likely to get prey. The she-cat sniffed, heading over to where Longtail sat with Sandpaw and Dustpaw, “I need to talk to Spottedleaf about Bluestar. I’ll be over soon.”

“Be quick,” Sandpaw meowed, looking to Bluestar’s den.

Rowanheart nodded and padded off to the medicine den. She poked her head in, letting Spottedleaf’s sweet scent wash over her, “Spottedleaf?”

“One moment,” the medicine cat called, coming from the back of the den with catmint held in her jaws. The she-cat dropped it and looked up to Rowanheart with a questioning gaze. The she-cat looked to her paws, “Bluestar lost a life in the night. She wants wet moss, too.”

Spottedleaf’s expression darkened, “Her last. What happens now, Rowanheart?”

Rowanheart was taken aback by her question, “What do you mean?”

“StarClan has gifted me with knowledge,” Spottedleaf murmured. “Your lives and past. It was how I kept the Clan from finding out with Clawface and the RiverClan attack. You know what happens, don’t you?”

“Not anymore,” Rowanheart flattened her ears against her skull. “Tigerclaw wasn’t supposed to be banished yet.”

“Yet?” Spottedleaf echoed.

“He was supposed to be exiled later. I can’t say when, I don’t want to… cause anything. Cinderpaw was supposed to go instead of me. Redtail wasn’t even supposed to be here,” she whispered.

“What would have happened to Cinderpaw?” Spottedleaf questioned.

“She would be hit by a monster. It was the same trap, laid only for Bluestar. Cinderpaw would be forced to be a medicine cat. That’s why I went,” Rowanheart meowed.

Spottedleaf nodded, “I won’t question you further. However… You shouldn’t have even been out and about yesterday. You had just woken up, barely able to stand. You went to Twolegplace _and_ the Thunderpath. You could have been found out.”

“I know, Spottedleaf,” she nudged the medicine cat with her nose. “But I saved Cinderpaw from the life of a medicine cat. She wants to be a warrior. There will be plenty of time before you need an apprentice, anyway.”

Spottedleaf stared at her with uncertainty, then nodded, “I’ll see to Bluestar, then.”

Rowanheart blinked appreciatively at her and left the den, quickly joining Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Longtail. The tom nudged a mouse over to her, which she took with an appreciative flick of her tail. She leaned down to eat, glancing to Sandpaw, “Well?”

“I can’t believe what happened yesterday,” the apprentice breathed. “And ShadowClan helping us!”

“I suppose it helps to have saved ShadowClan from Brokenstar,” Rowanheart purred. “They helped save me in return.”

Sandpaw nodded, “I suppose so. Do you think we’ll get our warrior names soon? Cinderpaw is so _loud_ when she sleeps! She snores and moves too much.”

“She keeps waking me up,” Dustpaw grunted as he bit into a skinny starling.

“Your time will come soon,” Rowanheart purred, not looking up from her mouse. She was surprised to find that she even had an appetite after the day before, but the hunger clawing her belly said more than enough itself. She took a large bite, watching as the Clan milled about in the snow -- had Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw been in camp, she didn’t doubt Cinderpaw would have dragged her littermate into playing. Rowanheart closed her eyes; she remembered fondly of her time mentoring Cinderpaw, and she only worried about getting another apprentice. Who would she mentor? Perhaps Brightkit or Thornkit? The she-cat shook her head and flicked her tail -- she had no idea. Things were only becoming more unpredictable the more she changed things around, but she didn’t think of it as a bad thing. Not only was Redtail alive, but she had managed to save Lionheart, had she not? She needed to have more faith in herself.

“Your time came before ours,” Dustpaw pointed out bitterly. “It’s about time for us, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so,” Rowanheart murmured, looking up from what little remained of the mouse she and Longtail had shared.

“If _Rowanheart_ agrees, we should just go march up to Bluestar and have it done. Or maybe Redtail, since Bluestar is sick,” Sandpaw joked.

“What’s this you need to speak to Bluestar about?” A voice rumbled, and Rowanheart’s gaze snapped up to meet Redtail’s. The deputy had an amused look; he had clearly heard their conversation. Rowanheart’s ears felt hot as she ducked her head, but Sandpaw didn’t back down.

“We should be made warriors. And soon,” Sandpaw proclaimed.

“I understand why you would be impatient, but Rowanheart’s own situation was … different, than that of a normal apprentice’s. Your mentors will decide when to make you warriors. For now… Bluestar is still too weak to hold a Clan meeting. Tigerclaw’s exile took a lot out of her,” Redtail added lightly, brushing his tail against Sandpaw’s nose as he turned away. “Anyways. Sandpaw, you’ll be going out on the dusk patrol with Darkstripe and Whitestorm today. Longtail, when Lionheart, Runningwind, and Brackenpaw get back, you’ll be going on a patrol with Cinderpaw and Duskshine,” Redtail hesitated. “I would send Mousefur, but from the looks of it, I think she’s coming down with greencough. There’s greencough in the nursery. Two of Brindleface’s kits are sick.”

Longtail perked up at this, eyes dark with worry, “Greencough? Will they die?”

“They might. But leaf-bare always brings greencough,” Redtail pointed out gently.

“Surely there’s something we can do!” Dustpaw protested.

“Spottedleaf will do what she can,” answered Redtail. “But in the end, it’s up to StarClan.”

Rowanheart’s eyes darkened at the thought of the cats falling sick; she knew just how bad greencough could get from her own experiences. She just hoped that with Spottedleaf around, something could be done. She _had_ brought back catnip recently, but she knew better than to think she could go out for any more anytime soon. Hopefully some other warrior had had the bright idea of looking for the herb.

It wasn’t long until Rowanheart noticed Duskshine come back into camp, jaws full of catnip. She had been confined to camp for the most part, watching as cats came and went. Spottedleaf had advised she take a day off from even just hunting before she properly assessed how her wounds were doing, and so she waited ever so patiently for _something_ to happen. She watched passively as Redtail met Duskshine on his way in, greeting him warmly and speaking in voices too quiet for her to pick up. After a moment, Duskshine moved past him to take the catnip to Spottedleaf; she noticed he had not called for any apprentice to bring it to Spottedleaf instead. After all, this was Redtail, now, wasn’t it? Not the domineering figure of Tigerclaw who wouldn’t take even an eye off of her.

Once Duskshine had left Spottedleaf’s den, Rowanheart was quick to approach the spotted black and white tom. She nudged his shoulder in an affectionate greeting, “I saw you brought back catnip. Did you only get the catnip?”

“Only get the catnip?” Duskshine echoed, then shook his head as if shooing away an annoying fly. “No, no.”

The warrior tilted his head to a shaded area of camp, and the two quickly sat and ducked their heads together. Duskshine glanced to the sky for a moment, then spoke slowly, “I visited my sister. Uh, Princess, did you know her?”

Rowanheart snorted, “Know her? She was my sister as Firestar.”

“Oh.” Duskshine fell silent, then spoke up, “Well, she had been carrying kits. Just recently had five. She says all of them are very healthy and happy. We visited before I came back.”

Rowanheart shook her pelt out, “I did the same thing, I can’t blame you. Just… keep in mind, no matter how much you may miss your kin, your Clan matters more. Okay?”

“Of course,” Duskshine meowed hurriedly, dipping his head.

“Good. Now, let’s get something to eat. Ravenwing should be around camp somewhere, I don’t remember Redtail sending him off on a patrol of any kind,” Rowanheart meowed kindly and headed to the fresh-kill pile, Duskshine right behind her.


	16. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Over the course of the next few days, Spottedleaf had finally given Rowanheart the okay to go back to her usual duties. She was more than happy to escape the camp walls -- it had felt suffocating lately, especially with the greencough hanging over the Clan. Rowanheart shook out her pelt as she pushed her way through the gorse tunnel, a vole, thrush and squirrel clutched tightly in her jaws. She dropped the prey onto the pile, swiveling her ears as she picked up a distant conversation. Duskshine and Redtail were talking near the warriors den, where she saw Duskshine with a finished chaffinch at his paws. The warrior sniffed, edging closer to listen in on the conversation.

“…owClan has been scented as close as the Owl Tree.”

“ShadowClan?” She heard Duskshine echo in alarm. “I was planning to take Brackenpaw out again tomorrow.”

“Isn’t Graystripe better now?” asked Redtail. “He can take Brackenpaw.”

“Just me and Sandpaw?” Duskshine asked again.

Rowanheart stiffened, shooting a sharp look to Redtail and Duskshine. She knew exactly how this went, though some of it was blurred. It had been a long time since she had been in the same place as Duskshine. The she-cat turned her gaze away immediately as she picked up a thrush, her thoughts racing. Were Duskshine and Sandpaw going to become mates in this time? Her pelt prickled with alarm; why did it hurt so much to imagine it? She and Sandpaw were  _ sisters _ in this time, much to her own discomfort from her past experiences as Firestar. But she wasn’t Firestar anymore. She was Rowanheart, and Sandpaw was her  _ kin _ . Not her mate. Not only that, but Redtail and Lionheart were still alive, everything was different now.

Rowanheart only felt more light-headed the more she thought of it. Why had this never bothered her before? Maybe it was because she had never thought over it too much. She could feel the storm of jealousy, but she knew better than to take it out on anyone -- especially not Duskshine. It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t  _ any _ cat’s fault. This was a new life, and one she wasn’t going to regret, even if she and Sandstorm never could be mates. Especially not when they had been littermates! She took a deep breath -- things were better as Rowanheart. Tigerclaw was gone, and the cats he had previously killed would live. She would make sure of it, she thought, watching as Brindleface came out of the nursery and hurried her way over to Spottedleaf’s den. Rowanheart pushed her thoughts away; Brindleface had two kits in the nursery, technically her littermates.

With a new resolve, Rowanheart dropped the thrush back onto the pile and followed after Brindleface. The tabby queen was curled around Tulipkit and Ashkit when she arrived, worry gnawing at her belly. The warrior nosed Brindleface’s flank affectionately, blinking kindly down at her, “How are you doing?”

“Oh, Rowanheart…” Brindleface breathed, raising her head to look at the warrior. “I’m doing… fine. Just worried. Spottedleaf says Tulipkit is just getting worse.”

Rowanheart flicked an ear -- Tulipkit had died overnight when he had fallen sick, though Ashkit had recovered. She settled down beside the three cats, looking down at the two kits with a gentle gaze, “Is there anything we can do?”

“Spottedleaf says Tulipkit is in StarClan’s paws, now,” Brindleface murmured sadly. “The catnip doesn’t seem to be working on him, but Ashkit is slowly starting to get better, I think.”

Rowanheart dipped her head, sending a silent prayer to StarClan to spare Tulipkit from his fate. She hadn’t spent much time with her half-siblings, however she felt for them. After all, she had been busy getting injured and driving Tigerclaw out of ThunderClan. After a stretch of silence, Rowanheart got to her paws, “I pray that Tulipkit gets better. Be careful not to end up sick, yourself.”

She licked Brindleface’s flank before exiting the den, looking around the clearing to see Duskshine approaching Graystripe. The tom turned his head away from the other, clearly ignoring Duskshine. The fur on Rowanheart’s spine bristled, but she quickly choked down any anger. She knew that she shouldn’t stop Graystripe from meeting with Silverstream -- his kits  _ needed _ to be born, and she would make sure to try and save Silverstream from her untimely fate. But what would happen then, she wondered. Rowanheart shook her head, as though to clear her mind. She would think about it later.

The next day, Rowanheart had just been preparing to head out of camp with Cinderpaw and Darkstripe (much to her displeasure) when Sandpaw and Duskshine came tearing through the gorse tunnel. Graystripe and Brackenpaw followed after them. She looked to the Highrock, where Bluestar sat tall below it -- good, she was feeling better, as she had before. Rowanheart felt a prickle of fear -- what if the ice didn’t thaw this time? There would be unnecessary conflict.

“Duskshine, Sandpaw, how was your patrol?” She asked, tilting her head.

Sandpaw bounded over to the Highrock. “The river’s frozen,” she burst out. “We could cross it easily right now!”

Bluestar watched Sandpaw carefully for a moment, then spoke, “Thank you, Sandpaw.”

She watched as Duskshine leaned down to say something to Sandpaw, and Rowanheart exchanged a look with Darkstripe despite herself. The tom had been acting coldly to her after Tigerclaw had been exiled, and she knew exactly why. Rowanheart’s fur raised as she noticed Darkstripe gaze at her for a moment too long. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Cinderpaw froze next to her, tail twitching excitedly as Sandpaw and Duskshine approached. She heard Dustpaw shoulder his way out of the apprentice den, a sneer on his face as he gazed at Duskshine, “You two look like you had fun! Harassed any RiverClan cats today?”

Sandpaw had completely ignored the look Dustpaw gave her, sounding breathless as she spoke to the gathered cats, “We found out that the river’s frozen. I think Bluestar’s planning a raid on RiverClan!”

Duskshine and Rowanheart exchanged fearful looks, though Duskshine’s was more questioning towards her. The warrior glanced to Darkstripe, who had turned his attention to Sandpaw, then padded up beside Duskshine and put her muzzle next to his ear, “The river thaws, don’t worry.”

Duskshine looked immediately relieved, then turned back to Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Cinderpaw, and Darkstripe. They were interrupted by Bluestar’s call, attention quickly grabbed as they seated themselves near the Highrock. As the Clan gathered, Bluestar spoke, “Sandpaw and Duskshine have brought good news. The river is frozen over. We will take this opportunity to make a raid on RiverClan’s hunting grounds, to send the message that they must stop stealing our prey. Our warriors will track down one of their patrols and give them a warning that they’ll remember for a long time!”

Duskshine and Rowanheart both winced -- she could tell her friend had spoken to Silverstream as she once had. RiverClan could hardly feed themselves, how would they be expected to fight off ThunderClan? The Clan yowled eagerly, but Rowanheart kept her gaze focused on Bluestar.

“Redtail!” Bluestar called above the din. “Are our warriors fit enough for a raid on RiverClan?”

Redtail nodded.

“Excellent.” Bluestar lifted her tail. “Then we shall leave at sunset.” The Clan yowled with delight. Both Rowanheart and Duskshine looked over their shoulders at Graystripe, who looked nervous. Once the yowls died away, he raised his head.

Graystripe called out, “It feels warmer today. A thaw would make the ice too dangerous to cross.”

“You’re not usually reluctant to fight,” Redtail meowed slowly, his yellow eyes puzzled.

Darkstripe craned his neck and added, “Yes, Graystripe—you’re not afraid of those RiverClan fleabags, are you?”

Rowanheart could see just how uncomfortable Graystripe was, but said nothing. She wasn’t sure how the Clan would react to  _ her _ of all cats if she spoke against the raid.

“Looks like he’s scared!” hissed Dustpaw from Sandpaw’s side.

Rowanheart hissed sharply, but kept her voice light as she spoke finally, “Yes, of getting his paws wet! Graystripe’s fallen through the ice once this leaf-bare; he’s not keen to do it again.”

The Clan dissolved into amused purrs as Graystripe stared at his paws, ears flat. Redtail didn’t look suspicious, much to Rowanheart’s delight. Good, she didn’t want to have to explain everything to Redtail that she had told Duskshine. She would  _ have _ to if she wanted to keep Redtail from stopping Graystripe, or worse, telling Bluestar and getting him in even more trouble.

Bluestar waited patiently until the chatter died away, “I must discuss the raid with my senior warriors.” With that, she leaped down from the Highrock, landing lightly on her paws. Rowanheart admired her strength to overcome such a sickness, though she knew it was because of having lost a life.

“I suppose you expect me to thank you for embarrassing me!” Rowanheart heard Graystripe’s angry hiss in her ear.

“Not at all, Graystripe,” Rowanheart hissed smoothly, turning on the tom. “I  _ know _ . I’m covering for your tail, so don’t forget it! Duskshine is, too!”

Graystripe gaped at Rowanheart as she stormed over to Longtail, feeling the same familiar rush of anger as she had when she had been Fireheart. Sandpaw and Duskshine both bounded over to join the two as Rowanheart pressed her nose to Longtail’s ear.

“It’s about time we showed those RiverClan cats that they can’t hunt in our territory whenever they like,” Sandpaw meowed, eyes shining with delight.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Rowanheart meowed apprehensively, ignoring Longtail’s curious look.

The she-cat watched as Duskshine got to his paws and began to pad to the nursery, where Graystripe had begun to edge towards. The two warriors, she noticed, were interrupted by Bluestar’s call once more, “Willowpelt agrees with young Graystripe. A thaw is on the way.”

Rowanheart tore her gaze from the feuding toms so as to not make it any more suspicious, watching Bluestar curiously. Perhaps Bluestar would call off the raid completely without Tigerclaw’s urging? She doubted it; Redtail had even been up for the battle, much to her apprehension.

“So we will attack at once!” Bluestar announced firmly. “We will leave a patrol of warriors here to guard the camp. We have to remember the possible threat from ShadowClan. Five warriors will make the raid. I will remain here.”

“Redtail will lead the raiding party. Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Longtail will go with him. That leaves one more place,” Bluestar meowed, eyes scanning the throng of cats gathered in the clearing.

“Can I go?” Duskshine burst out.

“Thank you, Duskshine. You may join the patrol.” Bluestar was clearly pleased by her former apprentice’s eagerness. “There’s no time to lose. I can smell the warm winds myself. Redtail will brief you as you travel. Go now!”

Rowanheart could sense Longtail’s excitement at having been chosen for the raid and quickly leaned over to him. Her eyes shone with worry as she nosed his flank, “Be safe. Please.”

The tom only nodded in response, bounding towards the gorse tunnel with Redtail in the lead and Darkstripe, Willowpelt, Duskshine in tow. Rowanheart sniffed the air, feeling relief flood through her -- she could smell warmer winds, and rain clouds were already pushing in over the treetops. Rowanheart settled down between Dustpaw and Sandpaw, gazing to the gorse tunnel with trepidation.

When the patrol returned, not long later, she could see the disappointed looks on her Clanmates faces as Redtail explained the river had thawed. She eyed Duskshine as he skirted the edge of the clearing, obviously looking for Graystripe. However, she said nothing as Longtail nudged Dustpaw and took the apprentice’s place next to her. Dustpaw, obviously disgruntled, settled down beside Sandpaw. Rowanheart purred with amusement, her thoughts immediately drifting from concern over if Duskshine and Graystripe would fight.

“Disappointed?” Rowanheart meowed.

“A bit. I was hoping to catch Leopardfur and give her a good few cuts,” Longtail curled his lip back to reveal his teeth.

“What for?” she asked with alarm.

“For what she did to you!” Longtail responded immediately, giving her a bewildered look. “I don’t want her to think she can just hurt a ThunderClan cat, especially not you, like that and get away with it.  _ Especially _ not with the prey stealing.”

Rowanheart shook her head, opening her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by two cats rolling out of the nursery in a brawl. She immediately recognized Duskshine’s soft white and black dappled pelt as well as Graystripe’s dark grey fur; her heart felt like it had dropped to her paws. Longtail and Dustpaw both sneered with amusement while Sandpaw looked on with shock.

“Stop this at once!” Bluestar’s stern yowl made Duskshine and Graystripe freeze.

“Duskshine, I want to see you in my den—now!” Bluestar growled, her blue eyes flashing fire. “Graystripe, go to your nest and stay there!”

The four cats watched as the two cats shot each other sharp glares before heading to the areas they had been commanded to go to. Dustpaw laughed with delight, “I can’t believe the kittypet and Graystripe got into a fight! What fools, Graystripe is the only one who can stand Duskshine, anyway.”

Longtail only nodded in amusement, his tail curling. Rowanheart narrowed her eyes at their amusement with the situation, “Graystripe isn’t the  _ only _ one. Plenty of our Clanmates respect Duskshine after what he’s done for our Clan, including me.”

Sandpaw remained mute as the toms froze under Rowanheart’s fiery gaze. The warrior stood, flicking her tail angrily and stalking over to where Ravenwing sat outside of the warriors den. The tom looked anxious, glancing into the den Graystripe had disappeared into shortly before. Rowanheart nudged the dark tom, startling him. His fur was on end as he gazed at the she-cat with obvious surprise, “Oh! Rowanheart! You gave me quite a scare.”

“My apologies,” Rowanheart meowed. “I just needed to get away from Dustpaw and Longtail. I can’t stand how they mock Duskshine and Graystripe sometimes.”

Ravenwing gave her a sympathetic look, “At least you're brave enough to call them out on it. Darkstripe only encourages it and most other warriors aren’t keen to jump to their defense at times aside from a select few.”

Rowanheart nodded stiffly, “I know. I hope the Clan’s opinion on them shifts in their favor soon enough… It’s bad enough with Longtail, Dustpaw, and Darkstripe. They don’t need any more sharp words from other cats.”

Ravenwing purred, “Enough about that. Look, Duskshine is coming. Why don’t we all get some rest? It’s been a big day.” He stopped to think, then added, “for all of us, really.”

“What did you do?” Rowanheart meowed, perplexed.

Ravenwing perked up, “Oh, uh, Duskshine asked me to take Cinderpaw out for some hunting for the day. I’m surprised she still had energy to go on a patrol before Duskshine came back. She thoroughly tired me out.”

“She does that to you. Just seems to take all your energy for herself,” Rowanheart laughed breathily.

The two warriors greeted Duskshine, who only flicked an ear in acknowledgement and slipped into the den. Rowanheart exchanged a glance with Ravenwing, and the two followed after him. They watched as Duskshine settled down beside Graystripe, who was clearly still tense after their fight. Rowanheart grimaced as she remembered her own experience, then lay in her own nest near Ravenwing’s. Hopefully everything could be resolved soon. She closed her eyes, the thought of Silverstream popping into her head once more. Oh, how she hoped that, if she managed to save Silverstream, things would turn out better than they had before.


	17. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Rowanheart awoke early the next morning. The she-cat stood and stretched out, looking around the den at the still-sleeping warriors. The sight of Tigerclaw’s empty nest (she wasn’t sure why it hadn’t just been thrown out at this point, it had been  _ days _ ) filled her with a sense of satisfaction. To have Tigerclaw thrown out of the Clan at this point in time was strange. She was used to having the dark tabby leering at her, despite it having mostly been towards Duskshine, Graystripe, and Ravenwing when she had been an apprentice again. Rowanheart shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts.

Longtail stirred beside her, quickly catching her attention. The warrior remembered her previous anger with the tom and Dustpaw, but it had simmered down by now. She heaved a quiet sigh and licked the top of his head before heading out to the clearing. It was barren, as to be expected, and the sun had yet to rise. She would be visiting Cinderpaw at this time, but she was still a warrior apprentice. Her heart swelled with relief; Cinderpaw would receive her warrior name and live the life she had always dreamed of. Rowanheart looked to the starry sky, sending a silent thanks to her warrior ancestors for giving her another chance.

Rowanheart padded across the clearing to Spottedleaf’s den. She found her curled up around Brindleface’s kits, the very ones she had wanted to visit. She felt discomfort as she sat down beside the three, looking down at Ashkit specifically. He was a fine warrior up until the lake territories, when his jealousy had caught up with him over Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. She closed her eyes and gave a shaky sigh; she would not let him follow such a path again. Especially not now when Ashfur would be her half-brother. Regret flooded through her as she thought of Elderkit. She hadn’t spent enough time with any of Brindleface’s new litter, now that she thought about it. She hoped Tulipkit would pull through, so that he could live a good life alongside Ashfur, Ferncloud, and Cloudtail.

Cloudtail. Rowanheart dipped her head as she thought of Duskshine. Princess was his sister now, if she remembered correctly, and she had just had her litter of five kits. The warrior perked up: would Duskshine bring back Cloudkit? She hoped he did. Without the tom, there would be no Whitewing or any cat to try and help Brightheart through her struggle, and without Whitewing there would be no Dovewing and Ivypool. Rowanheart grimaced, this was no time to think about what might be. The she-cat lowered her head and pressed her nose to each of the kits’ heads before standing and going to leave the den.

“Rowanheart?” came Spottedleaf’s voice.

“I came to see Tulipkit and Ashkit,” Rowanheart whispered.

“They’re doing well,” Spottedleaf stretched and pushed herself to her paws.

Rowanheart’s eyes clouded with relief. “Thank you, Spottedleaf.”

Rowanheart’s heart ached as she left; Yellowfang would be here now if things had been the same. But she had to remember that they weren’t; Yellowfang was safe and back with her home Clan. Hopefully there would be less tension between ThunderClan and ShadowClan; she didn’t want to hurt one of Yellowfang’s clanmates that she obviously still cared for. When she reached the clearing, she saw Redtail already up and about and addressing a group of warriors and apprentices. She noticed Duskshine clambering out of the warriors den, coming up to stand beside her with a yawn.

Redtail caught sight of Duskshine immediately as Ravenwing also joined them, “Nice of you to show up. Graystripe’s just joined us, too. He’s been having a word with Bluestar.”

Graystripe avoided both Duskshine and Rowanheart’s gazes, staring at his paws. Rowanheart sighed heavily as Duskshine hurried to sit beside Sandpaw, and looked to Ravenwing, “Looks like some cats already are choosing mates.”

Ravenwing hid a snicker as he ducked his head. Rowanheart couldn’t help but try and hide her own, turning her gaze back to Redtail. The tom spoke quickly, “During this thaw, the woods will be alive with prey. They’ll be hungry after sheltering in their burrows. This will be a good chance to catch as much as we can.” 

“But there’s still fresh-kill in the snow store,” Dustpaw mewed.

“It’ll be crowfood soon,” Redtail told him gently, eyes shining with an affection only a mentor and apprentice would share. “We need to take every opportunity to hunt. As leaf-bare goes on, the prey will start to disappear, and what stays around will be too thin.” The warriors nodded in agreement.

“Lionheart”—Redtail turned his eyes on the golden tabby warrior—“I want you to organize the hunting parties.” Lionheart nodded as Redtail turned and disappeared into Bluestar’s den.

Lionheart’s voice summoned them away from their thoughts. “Duskshine! You and Sandpaw can join Mousefur. Graystripe can hunt with Whitestorm and Brackenpaw. It’s probably best if I don’t put you two in the same group.”

Rowanheart could sense the anger radiating from both toms and shook her head as amused purrs rippled through the gathered cats. She watched as Mousefur approached Duskshine, ears perked to hear what she said, “Good fight last night. It almost made up for missing out on a battle.”

“Yeah! Nice moves, Duskshine—for a kittypet,” Dustpaw added, much to Rowanheart and Duskshine’s anger.

Rowanheart hissed and turned her gaze away from the cats, looking to Lionheart expectantly. The tom only dipped his head, “I want you on the dusk patrol with Ravenwing and Cinderpaw.”

Rowanheart only nodded, quickly tuning out Lionheart’s voice as he ordered more patrols and looked to where Mousefur, Duskshine, and Sandpaw had disappeared. Something was going to happen today, but she couldn’t remember what. The she-cat narrowed her eyes and nudged Ravenwing, “Hey, let’s go tell Cinderpaw about the patrol later. I think she’s still sleeping.”

Dustpaw spoke up from beside them, “She snores like a badger and sleeps like she’s dead, good luck.”

Rowanheart flicked an ear and ducked her head, “Oh, believe me, I know. Sandpaw complains about it enough as it is.”

Dustpaw snickered as she bounded to the apprentice den, poking her head in. The she-cat flicked her tail, spotting Cinderpaw half-awake as she attempted to groom moss out of her fur. The hope and happiness she had felt earlier about Cinderpaw being a warrior returned as she looked to her leg. Completely fine, she thought, dipping her head to the apprentice, “Cinderpaw.”

The grey she-cat startled and jumped to her paws, “Rowanheart! Hello. What do you need?”

“First of all, you’re up late, and second of all, we’re on dusk patrol with Ravenwing. Okay?” Rowanheart meowed.

“Of course!” Cinderpaw said excitedly and dipped her head.

Rowanheart nodded and backed out of the den, bumping into Longtail on her way out. The she-cat jolted and turned to face him, “Longtail?”

“Oh, sorry, Rowanheart. Is Swiftpaw in the apprentice den?” The tom asked politely, clearly trying to not make her angry as he had the day before.

Rowanheart rolled her eyes and flicked his flank with her tail, “No, just Cinderpaw. Did Spottedleaf finally clear him for greencough so he can train again?”

“No,” Longtail admitted. “He’s still sick with Mistlekit. I just wanted an excuse to apologize about yesterday.”

The warrior drew herself up, pleasantly surprised. Longtail wasn’t a cat to apologize, especially not for mocking Duskshine and Graystripe. The she-cat watched him suspiciously, looking for any sort of contempt or insincerity. When she found none, she nodded, “I forgive you.”

Longtail’s tail curled with delight at this and he quickly licked her cheek, “Thank you.”

Rowanheart only nodded, standing there with a look of surprise as Redtail approached. She hadn’t even noticed him leave Bluestar’s den. Longtail had already padded off to where Darkstripe sat by the gorse tunnel. Redtail purred, giving Rowanheart a look she wasn’t sure she liked, “Well? Should I even ask when the kits are coming?”

“ _ What? _ ” Rowanheart asked immediately, looking to Redtail as though he had grown another head.

“It’s obvious you both are going to become mates,” Redtail meowed, looking out to the gorse tunnel. “You are, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Rowanheart stammered. “I haven’t been giving mates much thought. My mind has been occupied by… Well, not  _ that _ !” 

Redtail shook his head, “Whatever you choose, just know I support you. Have you visited Tulipkit and Ashkit yet?”

“Just before the sun started to come up,” Rowanheart meowed, feeling as though an invisible weight sat on her shoulders. “Ashkit is getting better, but we still aren’t sure about Tulipkit.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Redtail responded softly. He went to speak once more, but was cut off by the hunting parties returning. Rowanheart noticed that Duskshine and Graystripe weren’t with them, and felt a surge of surprise.  _ Cloudtail! _ How could she have forgotten? She watched the gorse tunnel anxiously, which Redtail quickly noticed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Duskshine didn’t come back with Mousefur and Sandpaw,” Rowanheart responded.

“He probably has a bigger catch,” Redtail meowed comfortingly, dipping his head. “He can handle himself, Rowanheart. He doesn’t need you hovering over him.”

Rowanheart’s shoulders slumped, but she couldn’t ignore some of the anger she felt. She knew Duskshine could handle himself, why would she ever doubt him? She quickly reminded herself that she couldn’t be mad at Redtail, it wasn’t like  _ he _ knew what was going to happen like she did. Only Spottedleaf and Duskshine even knew of her past life, and not even all the details.

Her attention was caught by a sharp wail as Duskshine pushed his way into camp, a fluffy white kit dangling from his jaws. Every cat’s eyes were on him as he stepped into the clearing, eyes round. Bluestar emerged from Spottedleaf’s den, eyes widening as she straightened up and demanded, “What is this?”

“It’s my sister’s firstborn,” Duskshine replied, placing the kit at his paws and wrapping his tail over him.

“Your  _ sister _ !” Darkstripe glared at him accusingly.

“You have a sister?” called Speckletail. “Where?”

“The same place as Duskshine was born, of course,” Longtail hissed with disgust, much to Rowanheart’s chagrin. “Twolegplace!”

“Is that true?” Bluestar asked, her eyes widening further.

“Yes,” Duskshine admitted. “My sister gave it to me to bring to the Clan.”

“And why would she do that?” Bluestar asked with menacing calm.

Duskshine stammered nervously. “I told her about Clan life—how great it was….” His voice trailed away under Bluestar’s incredulous gaze.

“How long have you been visiting Twolegplace?” 

“Not long, just since leaf-bare began. But only to see my sister. My loyalty still lies with ThunderClan.”

“Loyalty?” Darkstripe’s yowl rang out across the clearing. “And yet you bring a kittypet here?” “Isn’t having one kittypet in the Clan enough?” croaked one of the elders. 

“Trust a kittypet to find another kittypet!” snarled Dustpaw, ruffling his fur indignantly. He turned to Sandpaw and nudged her with his nose. Sandpaw glanced uncomfortably at Fireheart and then looked down at her paws. 

“Why have you brought it here?” Redtail meowed lowly, eyes shining with unknown emotion.

“We need warriors….” The tiny kit squirmed beneath his belly as he spoke, and Duskshine realized how ridiculous he must sound. He bowed his head as yowls of scorn met his words.

Runningwind spoke up, “The Clan has enough to worry about already without this.”

“It’ll be nothing but a burden,” Mousefur agreed. “It’ll be at least five moons before it’s ready to begin training.”

Whitestorm nodded his head in agreement. “You shouldn’t have brought this kittypet here, Duskshine,” he meowed. “It’ll be too soft for Clan life.” 

Duskshine bristled. “I was born a kittypet. Am I soft?”

A voice sounded from behind Whitestorm. “If it carries Duskshine’s blood, it’ll make a good Clan cat.”

Rowanheart felt relief flood through her as every cat’s eyes turned to Graystripe. She dipped her head to the grey tom in thanks, but he didn’t meet her eyes, only the rest of the Clan’s.

“Makes a change to see you speak up for your friend, Graystripe. Last night you wanted to shred him!” sneered Longtail.

Graystripe glared at the pale tabby, then whipped around as Darkstripe challenged him. “Yeah, Graystripe! How do you know Duskshine has blood worthy of ThunderClan? Did you taste it last night when you tried to take a chunk out of his leg?”

Bluestar stepped forward, her blue eyes clouded with worry. “Duskshine, I believe that you meant no disloyalty to the Clan by visiting your sister, but why did you agree to bring her kit here? It is not your place to make decisions like this. What you have done affects the whole Clan.”

Bluestar spoke again as Duskshine looked around the clearing. “Redtail, what do you think?”

“What do I think?” Redtail meowed distantly. “I’m unsure. While we do need warriors, I worry if it will even make it through this leaf-bare.”

Rowanheart felt relief flood through her. It was nice to know Redtail had not immediately outright rejected the kit. She wasn’t about to let the Clan throw Cloudkit out, nor be rude to Duskshine.

“Goldenflower?” 

“It certainly looks too small to survive until newleaf,” the ginger queen remarked.

“It’ll have greencough by sunrise!” added Mousefur. 

“Or it’ll eat our fresh-kill until next snowfall and then die of cold!” spat Runningwind.

“Or it will grow into a strong warrior with training,” Rowanheart snarled as she stood, her fur bristling to make her look bigger. She ignored the admonishing gaze from Redtail and the curious look from Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Duskshine looked relieved to at least have another cat defend him and the kit. Ravenwing nodded from nearby, “I agree.”

Bluestar dipped her head. “That’s enough. I must think about this.” She padded to her den and disappeared inside. The rest of the Clan slipped away, muttering darkly.

Duskshine picked up the kit and carried him to the warriors den, Graystripe, Rowanheart, and Ravenwing following. Rowanheart’s heart practically split in two as she heard the pitiful mewling from the kit as Duskshine curled his body around him. Graystripe settled into his nest beside Duskshine, and Rowanheart quickly lay down beside the warrior with Ravenwing. Rowanheart gazed at the pitiful scrap, eyes showing with worry.

After a heavy silence, Duskshine spoke up, “Thanks for sticking up for me.” 

Graystripe shrugged. “Yeah, well,” he meowed, “no one else was going to do it.” He twisted his head around and began to wash his tail.

The kit carried on mewling, his cries growing louder. Some of the other warriors padded into the den to escape the rain outside. Willowpelt glanced briefly at Duskshine and the kit, but she didn’t speak.

“Can’t you shut that thing up?” complained Darkstripe as he prodded the moss in his nest.

“Can’t you keep your muzzle shut?” Rowanheart snapped immediately.

The den fell into an uncomfortable silence after that, sensing Rowanheart’s hostility. Duskshine licked the kit desperately. It must be very hungry by now. A rustle in the den wall made them lift their heads. It was Frostfur. She crept over to Duskshine’s nest and looked down at the miserable kit. Suddenly she dipped her head and sniffed the kit’s soft fur. “He’d be better off in the nursery,” she murmured. “Brindleface has milk to spare. I could ask her to feed it.” 

Duskshine looked at her in surprise.

Frostfur gazed back at him, her eyes warm. “I haven’t forgotten that you rescued my kits from ShadowClan.”

“I’ll come with, if only to help convince Brindleface,” Rowanheart murmured as she and Duskshine stood, Duskshine carrying the tiny kit in his jaws.

They followed the queen out of the warriors’ den and into the nursery, both warriors blinking until they got used to the dim light. Inside the dry, dark cocoon, Brindleface was curled around three healthy kits. She looked suspiciously at Duskshine, then at the kit that dangled from his jaws. Rowanheart was relieved to hear no comment about Brindleface having lost a kit. Tulipkit had won his battle against greencough, she noticed, with the small tom curled up against her belly.

“Brindleface,” Frostfur began, “This kit is starving, and you have milk. Will you feed him?”

Brindleface shook her head and shut her eyes tight as if to deny Duskshine and Rowanheart’s presence in her den.

Frostfur stretched her head forward and pressed her muzzle gently against Brindleface’s cheek. “I know he won’t replace Elderkit,” she whispered. “But he needs your warmth and care.”

Duskshine and Rowanheart waited anxiously. The kit’s cries grew louder. It could smell Brindleface’s milk and began to squirm blindly toward her soft belly. It nuzzled its way between Brindleface’s other three kits. Brindleface looked down as it wriggled forward, following her milk-scent. She watched, without resisting, as he latched onto her belly and began to suckle. Rowanheart ached with relief and gratitude as he saw Brindleface’s eyes soften and the white kittypet began to purr, kneading her swollen stomach with tiny paws.

Frostfur nodded. “Thank you, Brindleface. Can I tell Bluestar that you will care for the kit?”

“Yes,” replied Brindleface quietly, not taking her eyes off the white kit. She nudged him closer to her belly with one hind paw.

Duskshine purred and bent his head to nose her shoulder. “Thank you. I promise I’ll bring you extra fresh-kill every day.”

“I’ll go and tell Bluestar,” meowed Frostfur. 

Duskshine looked up at the white queen, stirred by her kindness. “Thank you,” he mewed. 

“No kit deserves to starve, Clanborn or not.” Frostfur turned and pushed her way out of the brambles.

“You can go now,” Brindleface murmured to Duskshine. “Your kit will be safe with me.”

Brindleface eyed Rowanheart, who remained after Duskshine had left. The she-cat’s eyes showed with relief as she sat beside her mother, dipping her head to press her nose to the queen’s head. Frostfur joined them soon, surprised to see Rowanheart still in the nursery, but she said nothing of it. Finally, Rowanheart spoke softly so as to not disturb the other queens, “Thank you. I’m glad to see Tulipkit finally recovered.”

“I am, too,” Brindleface murmured, closing her eyes. “Spottedleaf thought he would die.”

Silently, Rowanheart thanked StarClan for not taking away Tulipkit. She nodded and looked down to the four kits squirming by Brindleface’s belly, then turned and left the nursery. Willowpelt was preparing to lead evening patrol out of the camp when Bluestar finally came out of her den. Rowanheart stopped, her heart pounding so fast she thought her legs would give way under her. Bluestar leaped onto the Highrock and began the familiar summons. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock.”

Rowanheart settled down beside Duskshine below the Highrock, Ravenwing joining them. She noticed Duskshine’s panic and leaned into the tom to comfort him. He seemed to relax, but said nothing.

When all the cats were settled, Bluestar spoke. “Cats of ThunderClan, no cat can deny that we need warriors. There are many moons until newleaf. As Graystripe rightly pointed out…”

Rowanheart heard Dustpaw whispering nearby, “Graystripe’s turning into a kittypet himself these days!” She turned her head sharply, but a warning hiss from one of the elders silenced Dustpaw before Fireheart could say anything.

“As Graystripe pointed out,” Bluestar repeated, “this kittypet carries Duskshine’s blood. There is every chance the kit will make a fine warrior.” Some of the Clan glanced at Duskshine, who had barely seemed to hear Bluestar’s compliment.

Bluestar paused for a moment to survey the cats in front of her. “I have decided we will take this kit into the Clan,” she declared.

“Brindleface has offered to nurse it,” Bluestar went on, “so Duskshine will take on the duty of providing for her.” The Clan leader met Duskshine’s eyes, but he couldn’t read her expression. “Finally, the kit should have a name. It shall be known as Cloudkit.”

“Will there be a naming ceremony?” Mousefur called from the crowd.

Bluestar looked down at Mousefur, her eyes cold. “No,” she answered.

\---

The days leading up to the next full moon dragged by slowly for Rowanheart. It already seemed ages since the last Gathering. Rain clouds had kept the moon covered the last time, and the Clans had stayed away from Fourtrees. Meanwhile patrol after patrol reported scenting RiverClan warriors at Sunningrocks, and ShadowClan scent had been discovered again by the Owl Tree.

Swiftpaw had finally recovered from greencough with Mistlekit, and she was relieved to find that they had yet to lose anyone (aside from Bluestar losing a life) to greencough. Once Spottedleaf had cleared the small tom to be able to resume training, Rowanheart had immediately taken Longtail up on his offer to help train the apprentice. Along with that, she and Duskshine had divided up time between themselves to take Brackenpaw out. They even have Ravenwing joining them, who was glad to help train the apprentice in Graystripe’s absence.

Finally the full moon appeared in a cloudless sky. Rowanheart came back from hunting early. She passed the fallen oak, deserted now that Swiftpaw and Speckletail’s kit had recovered. She dropped his catch on the pile and headed toward the nursery to see how Ashkit, Fernkit, Tulipkit, and Cloudkit were doing. Cloudkit was growing bigger every day, and turned out to be quite the rambunctious kit. Brindleface refused to let any of the kits out of her sight, which was a relief to her and Duskshine both. She had even played with the four, pretending to be Crookedstar while they were warriors of ThunderClan. Cloudkit had proclaimed himself to be the leader, and made them call him Cloudstar respectively. He had given the other three cats warrior names, Ashclaw, Fernstorm, and Tulipfang, and announced that Fernkit was to be his deputy.

Rowanheart had enjoyed playing with the kits, and found herself with a strange longing. She, admittedly, missed Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Rowanheart remembered when they had been the size of the four kits, always excited to see her when she found the time to visit. Rowanheart closed her eyes, then looked to where Duskshine was standing by Bluestar. Her eyes lit up with interest as she bounded over to the tom, who looked more than excited, “What’s going on?”

“Graystripe and I get to go to the gathering,” Duskshine meowed excitedly, and Rowanheart nudged him.

“Good for you! I hope I can go, Ravenwing, too,” the she-cat meowed.

“I’m sure you will. After all,  _ you’re _ not the one who’s got kittypet blood,” Duskshine muttered, then shook his head. “I mean… not anymore. Not now.”

“I know, but I felt the same anger that you feel now, Duskshine. You’re not alone,” Rowanheart spoke softly, giving him a gentle look.

“Thank you, Rowanheart. I need to take some prey to Brindleface, I’ll talk to you later,” Duskshine meowed, running to the fresh-kill pile and gathering up two voles for the queen.

Rowanheart watched Duskshine duck into the nursery and approached the fresh-kill pile herself. She didn’t doubt Bluestar would likely let her go, and so she chose to eat and save strength for the gathering tonight. She crouched down beside Longtail and Dustpaw, waiting until Duskshine approached to grab a mouse for herself.

“Haven’t seen the Cloudchick today,” meowed Longtail.

“He’s probably realized how silly he looks and decided to hide in the nursery!” mewed Dustpaw.

“I’d like to be there when he tries hunting for the first time. The prey’ll spot him coming a tree’s length away with all that white fluff,” Longtail sneered. 

“Unless they mistake him for a puffball mushroom!” Dustpaw’s whiskers twitched as he threw a sideways glance at Duskshine. Neither tom seemed to notice Rowanheart standing there, fury burning in her eyes.

Duskshine flattened his ears and looked away. Rowanheart watched Spottedleaf hurry into the nursery with a mouthful of feverfew. Unfortunately Longtail and Dustpaw noticed too. “Looks like the kittypet’s caught a chill. What a surprise,” meowed Longtail. “Goldenflower was right—he won’t last through leaf-bare!” The tabby warrior turned and stared at Duskshine, waiting for a reaction, but Duskshine ignored him and walked over to the pile of fresh-kill. He chose a thrush and carried it away to eat, feeling drained by the endless spite.

Rowanheart bared her teeth, “To hope a Clanmate won’t make it through such a hard time is a disgusting thing, Longtail.”

The pale tabby jumped, only now noticing the angry she-cat, “Oh, Rowanheart…”

Dustpaw stared at the tortoiseshell she-cat with an unknown emotion, then looked to Longtail. The apprentice sneered, “Can’t you two take your lover’s quarrel elsewhere?”

Rowanheart didn’t hesitate to clout the apprentice over the ears, eyes narrowed, “Envy and spite don’t make you look any better, Dustpaw.”

With that, the she-cat stormed off to where she saw Runningwind sitting with Graystripe. She angrily settled down beside her former mentor, starting to wolf down the mouse without hesitation. Runningwind followed her gaze to where Longtail and Dustpaw stood, Longtail clearly embarrassed. The wiry tom snickered, “We heard your fight all the way over here.”

Rowanheart raised her eyes and glared at him, but she couldn’t find the energy to be angry with him. Finally, the she-cat sighed and swallowed the mouse, “I can’t stand how he treats Duskshine and Cloudkit.”

“They were kittypets. His doubt is reasonable,” Runningwind meowed carefully.

“Duskshine brought WindClan back to the forest and drove Brokenstar out of ShadowClan,” Rowanheart shot back icily. “He’s more than proved himself. Any cat with his blood would be a wonderful warrior.”

Runningwind only nodded, seeming to be unwilling to argue with her while she was so angry. Graystripe was ignoring her, much to her annoyance, and she considered eating with Darkstripe instead in her anger. One look at Darkstripe told her not to even consider it. Longtail was sitting with him, and Dustpaw had joined Swiftpaw and Brackenpaw.

“Come on,” Runningwind meowed. “Bluestar is calling the cats for the Gathering.”

The three joined the throng of cats already gathered beside the camp entrance. The cats were silent, and Rowanheart fell in between Lionheart and Whitestorm. Bluestar signaled to them with a flick of her tail, then led them through the gorse tunnel and out of the ravine. The forest glistened in the cold moonlight as they sprinted toward Fourtrees. Clouds of breath billowed from Rowanheart’s muzzle, and the forest floor felt frozen beneath her paws. For the first time since Rowanheart had been made an apprentice, Bluestar didn’t hesitate at the ridge above Fourtrees to prepare herself for the meeting. Instead her cats followed their leader wordlessly as she plunged straight down the slope into the clearing.


	18. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

RiverClan and ShadowClan had not yet arrived, but WindClan was already there. Tallstar greeted Bluestar with a respectful nod.

Rowanheart looked through the crowd of WindClan cats, deciding to follow Duskshine and Ravenwing to where Onewhisker was sitting. It had been over two moons since she’d last seen the small brown tabby warrior who had battled beside them at the gorge. A rush of relief ran through her as she thought of Whiteclaw, who was likely safe and still with RiverClan. The tom had become a quick friend of hers during a gathering, as well as Wetfoot and Littlecloud of ShadowClan. She vividly remembered that night, seeing Silverstream when she had been Silverpaw had been  _ something _ , to say the least.

Rowanheart was torn out of her thoughts by Duskshine greeting Onewhisker, who greeted the three ThunderClan warriors in turn. Rowanheart immediately jumped in, eyes shining, “How’s Morningflower?”

“Happy to be home,” replied Onewhisker. “Her kit is growing quickly now.” Rowanheart purred with pleasure. “The whole Clan is well,” Onewhisker added. He glanced at Rowanheart with an amused gleam in his eyes. “It’s great to eat rabbit again. I hope I never have to taste another rat as long as I live!”

Rowanheart was about to respond, but stopped at a new scent on the air. RiverClan and ShadowClan were just about to arrive, she noticed. The she-cat and Ravenwing exchanged a worried glance, Onewhisker gazing at them curiously. Duskshine shook his head, “You’ll see. RiverClan and ThunderClan aren’t on good terms, especially not with Rowanheart. Leopardfur had her in the medicine cat den for a while.”

Onewhisker bristled at this, but remained silent. Rowanheart scanned the ridge that ran around the edge of the hollow. Sure enough, RiverClan cats were streaming down one side. On the opposite ridge, Rowanheart saw ShadowClan cats poised at the top, their coats gleaming in the moonlight. The lean figure of Nightstar stood at the head of the group.

“At last,” growled Onewhisker. He’d spotted them as well. “It’s too cold to be hanging around tonight.”

Rowanheart nodded, noticing Duskshine looking at the RiverClan cats for a certain pale grey coat. She decided to let Duskshine deal with it, ducked heads with Ravenwing and Onewhisker as RiverClan and ShadowClan streamed into the hollow. Rowanheart raised her head in time to see Deadfoot approach, “Good evening, Rowanheart, Duskshine,” meowed the WindClan deputy. “How are you?”

Rowanheart turned. “Hello,” she meowed. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Duskshine nodded as well, “We’ve been well.”

Deadfoot nodded. “Good,” he meowed, and limped away.

Onewhisker gave Rowanheart and Duskshine a friendly nudge. “You’re privileged!” Rowanheart felt a small glimmer of pride, just as she had before.

Bluestar’s yowl sounded from the Great Rock. Rowanheart, Duskshine, Ravenwing, and Onewhisker turned and looked up, surprised. The leaders didn’t usually call the meeting so soon. Crookedstar and Nightstar were standing close together on the rock. Bluestar waited beside Tallstar for the cats to gather beneath them.

The four cats followed the other cats as they settled themselves beneath the rock. Rowanheart looked up expectantly, waiting for Bluestar to welcome Tallstar and WindClan back, but the ThunderClan leader was clearly in no mood to waste time on friendly words. She noticed Whiteclaw, Wetfoot, and Littlecloud settle themselves beside her. She gave a warm greeting to the three cats; she held no ill will to them, though her greeting to Whiteclaw was less friendly than usual.

“RiverClan has been hunting at Sunningrocks,” she began angrily. “Our patrols have scented your warriors many times, Crookedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!”

Crookedstar met Bluestar’s gaze steadily. “Have you forgotten how recently one of our warriors was almost killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?”

“You had no need to defend your territory,” Bluestar answered. “My warriors were not hunting there. They were returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission we all agreed on! According to the warrior code, they should not have been attacked.”

“You speak of the warrior code?” spat Crookedstar. “What about the ThunderClan warrior who has been spying on our territory since then?” 

Bluestar was caught off guard. “Warrior?” she echoed. “Have you seen him?”

“Not yet,” Crookedstar hissed. “But we find his scent so often, it won’t be long before we do.”

Graystripe sat motionless, not taking his eyes off the leaders on the Great Rock.

Redtail’s growl sounded from the crowd. “We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon. And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol, always the same cats.”

The ShadowClan leader’s eyes flashed indignantly. “ShadowClan has not been in your territory. Clearly your warriors can’t tell the difference in the scents of cats outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rogue cats. They have been stealing prey from our territory as well!” 

Darkstripe snorted in disbelief and Nightstar glared down at him. “Do you doubt the word of ShadowClan, Darkstripe?” The crowd murmured uncomfortably as Darkstripe stared back at Nightpelt with unconcealed distrust.

For the first time, Tallstar spoke, his tail twitching uncertainly. “My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan territory. They seem to be ShadowClan.”

“I knew it!” Darkstripe snarled. “RiverClan and ShadowClan have united against us!”

“ _ Us? _ What do you mean by us!” spat Crookedstar. “I think it’s you and WindClan that have formed the alliance! Is that why you were so keen to bring them back? So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?”

Tallstar’s fur bristled. “That’s not why we returned, and you know it. We have kept to our own hunting grounds these past moons.”

“Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?” Crookedstar growled.

“They don’t belong to WindClan!” hissed Tallstar. “They must be rogue cats, as Nightstar says.”

“But rogue cats would be a convenient excuse for invading our territories, would they not?” Bluestar murmured. She stared dangerously at the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders.

Crookedstar raised his hackles and Nightstar arched his back. With a flash of alarm, Rowanheart saw Darkstripe stand up and stalk toward the Great Rock, every muscle tensed. Would the leaders really fight at a Gathering? What was  _ Darkstripe _ of all cats doing, trying to promote hostility?

At that moment a shadow fell over the valley. The cats fell silent as they were plunged into blackness. Rowanheart noticed Duskshine looking up, trembling. A cloud had covered the full moon, completely blocking out its light.

“StarClan has sent the darkness!” Rowanheart recognized the meow of Halftail, a ThunderClan elder. 

The ShadowClan medicine cat yowled in agreement, “StarClan is angry. These meetings are meant to be held in peace.” 

“Runningnose is right!” It was Yellowfang, Rowanheart noticed with happiness despite the situation. “We shouldn’t be fighting among ourselves, especially during leaf-bare. We should be worrying about keeping our Clans safe!” Her voice echoed in the frightened silence. “We must listen to StarClan.”

Tallstar spoke up, a dim silhouette on top of the Great Rock. “This Gathering is over, by the will of StarClan.” The crowd murmured in agreement. The air was thick with the scents of fear and hostility

“Come, ThunderClan.” Rowanheart could barely see Bluestar as she leaped down from the Great Rock and headed for the edge of the clearing. She pushed her way through the other cats and hurried after her. She saw the thin outline of Redtail as the deputy fell in step beside his leader, and the pale gray shapes of the other ThunderClan cats as they gathered behind the two great warriors. No cat spoke as they trekked solemnly up the slope toward home. Rowanheart glanced over her shoulder. The other Clans were withdrawing too. By the time she reached the top of the slope, Fourtrees was deserted.

The Clan was silent as they bounded through the forest back to camp. The gathering had been no different than last time, she thought angrily. At least RiverClan didn’t have Whiteclaw’s death to use against ThunderClan, she thought mildly. Rowanheart moved so she fell into step with Graystripe and Duskshine, picking up on their conversation.

“...ing to say. And I won’t stop seeing her!” Graystripe hissed.

“You’re a mouse-brained fool!” Duskshine spat back. “They’ll soon work out it’s you. Bluestar will guess, or some cat from RiverClan’ll recognize your scent. Redtail’s probably guessed already!” 

Graystripe shot Duskshine an anxious glance. “Do you really think so?”

“I don’t know,” Duskshine meowed softly. “But once he starts thinking about it… Redtail is no fool, Graystripe.”

“Okay, okay!” spat Graystripe. He was silent for a moment. “What if I promise we’ll meet only at Fourtrees? That way our scent will be hard to detect, and I won’t have to go into RiverClan territory. Will you leave me alone then?”

“Satisfied?”

Rowanheart sighed as Graystripe ran on ahead, pressing her nose to the other’s flank in a friendly manner. She gave Duskshine a sympathetic look, “We can’t stop him. We’ll have to just wait it out. Just… one thing, Duskshine. When the time comes… bring Spottedleaf.”

Duskshine’s eyes flashed with confusion, “What do you mean?”

Rowanheart only shook her head as she ran up ahead, now beside Ravenwing and Sandpaw. She felt relief as she stepped into camp, paws aching, but stopped when Bluestar called for a meeting. Rowanheart heaved a deep sigh, glancing to Sandpaw, who looked just as tired, and the two settled down in front of the Highrock. She watched as Duskshine snuck into the nursery, knowing it was to check on Cloudkit. Her attention was drawn away when Bluestar spoke, “The greatest threat seems to be from RiverClan and ShadowClan. We must be prepared for the possibility that these two Clans have united against us.”

“Do you really think they’ve joined together?” Halftail rasped. “RiverClan has the best sources of prey, but I can’t imagine they’d want to share with ShadowClan.”

“They didn’t deny it,” Redtail pointed out.

Bluestar nodded. “Whatever the truth, we must be on full alert. From tonight, each patrol will have four cats, at least three of them warriors. The patrols will be more frequent, two each night, and one during the day, as well as the dawn and dusk patrols. We must put a stop to RiverClan’s and ShadowClan’s raids on our territory, and since they have chosen to ignore our words, we must be prepared to fight.” 

The clan yowled in agreement, and Rowanheart lowered her head with discomfort. She only worried for what was to come with the battle. What else would happen now? Had she changed anything that may affect the outcome of the upcoming battle? When the noise died away, Bluestar spoke again. “The first patrol will leave before dawn.”

When Bluestar jumped from the Highrock, the rest of the Clan broke up into small groups. Chatter broke out in the clearing, and Rowanheart yawned widely as she joined a small group of Runningwind, Ravenwing, and Mousefur. She took one glance at the three cats and then the warriors’ den. A nice night of sleep sounded better than gossip, she thought, and trudged to the den. She kneaded awkwardly at the moss before curling up in her nest, mind racing despite her exhaustion. As she puzzled over these thoughts, Whitestorm and Darkstripe pushed their way into the den. Before Whitestorm went to his nest, he stopped beside Rowanheart. “You’re to join Longtail with Runningwind and Swiftpaw on patrol at sunhigh,” he meowed.

“Yes, Whitestorm,” Rowanheart answered tiredly.

By morning, the clouds that had previously hidden the stars and moon had rolled away on the light breeze. Rowanheart pushed her way out of the den, purring at the warmth of the sun on her back. She turned once she noticed Cloudkit jumping out of the nursery, looking as bright and happy as ever. To her relief, the clearing was empty as she bounded over to join Cloudkit.

“Hi, Cloudkit,” she meowed. “Feeling better?” 

“Yep,” squeaked Cloudkit. He spun around in a circle, grasping for his tail with his tiny jaws. A small ball of moss that had been sticking to his fur fell off and rolled along the ground. Cloudkit leaped on it and pawed it into the air. It bounced onto the ground beside Rowanheart. The she-cat was quick to bat it back towards the fluffy white kit, watching as he sprang up and caught it in his teeth.

“Well done, Cloudkit,” the she-cat purred fondly. “I can tell you’ll be a great hunter already.”

She scooped up the moss ball with one paw and sent it flying across the clearing, watching with amusement as Cloudkit darted after it. He was little more than a ball of white fluff as he streaked across the clearing and picked it up. He rolled onto his back, threw the ball up with his forepaws, and kicked it away with his hind legs. It landed next to the nursery. Cloudkit scrambled up and scooted after it. He crouched a rabbit leap away, his hindquarters bunched in the air. Rowanheart watched as he prepared to pounce, relieved that she didn’t see Tigerclaw come from behind the nursery. Instead, Cloudkit leaped onto the moss ball, pinning it to the ground.

“Cloudkit!” Rowanheart recognized Brindleface’s call from the nursery.

Cloudkit tossed the moss ball a short distance away before turning to Rowanheart, “Bye, Rowanheart.” The little tom meowed before disappearing into the nursery.

Rowanheart nodded and took one glance to the sky; it was almost sunhigh. Dread filled her as she looked around the clearing. She would be on a patrol with Longtail, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with the aftermath of their argument. After a few heartbeats of hesitation, she made her way out of camp and through the gorse tunnel. She found Runningwind, and Swiftpaw already waiting for her at the foot of the slope.

“Hi,” meowed Swiftpaw. Runningwind nodded to her.

“Is the dawn patrol back yet?” Longtail meowed as he shouldered his way out from the gorse tunnel, giving Rowanheart little more than a glance. The she-cat avoided his gaze, ears perked.

“No sign of them,” Runningwind answered. As he spoke, Rowanheart heard the rustle of the undergrowth as the dawn patrol pushed through the bushes. Among the patrol was Willowpelt, Mousefur, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw.

“We’ve patrolled the entire RiverClan border,” Willowpelt reported. “No sign of any hunting parties so far. Bluestar’s patrol will check the area again this afternoon.”

“Good,” replied Runningwind. “We’ll take the ShadowClan border.”

“Hopefully they’ll have the same good sense as RiverClan and stay away,” meowed Darkstripe. “After last night, they must know we’ll be looking out for them.”

“I hope so,” growled Runningwind. He turned to his patrol. “Are you ready?” 

Rowanheart nodded. Runningwind flicked the tip of his tail and leaped away into the bracken. Rowanheart followed right behind the wiry tabby and Swiftpaw. She noticed Longtail trailing just behind her; she could feel his warm breath as they scrambled up the boulders.

They had not even reached Snakerocks when Rowanheart picked up a sinister, familiar scent. She opened his mouth to warn the others but Runningwind spoke first. “ShadowClan!”

The four cats stopped to smell the rank stench.

“I can’t believe they’ve come back already!” Swiftpaw murmured. Fireheart noticed the fur quiver along his spine.

“The scent is recent.” Runningwind’s eyes glittered with fury. “I had hoped Nightstar might bring some honor to his Clan. But I suppose the cold winds beyond the Thunderpath blow over every ShadowClan cat’s heart.”

Rowanheart turned away and began pushing her way into a thick patch of bracken. She rubbed her teeth along the fronds to pick up the scent that hung there. It was ShadowClan all right. The smell was familiar.  _ Very  _ familiar. Rowanheart paused. The scent belonged to a ShadowClan warrior she had encountered before, but which one?

Rowanheart continued onward, hoping to catch more of the scent so that she could remember. The details of what had happened were hazy to her. She paused at a new scent, then looked down. Rabbit bones. Rowanheart’s fur bristled as she picked up a mouthful of the bones and headed back to the patrol, eyes narrowed as she dropped them at Runningwind’s paws.

Runningwind stared at the bones in fury. “Rabbit bones? The warriors who left these want us to know they’ve been hunting on our land! Bluestar must know about this immediately.”

“Will she send a battle party against ShadowClan?” asked Swiftpaw.

“She should!” hissed the wiry warrior. “And I’ll lead it myself if I can. Nightstar has betrayed our trust, and StarClan knows he must be punished.”

“Let’s go. We need to tell Bluestar immediately,” Runningwind tossed his head, eyes narrowed. Rowanheart’s former mentor leaned down and picked up the rabbit bones, stalking off towards camp with Swiftpaw in tow.

Rowanheart exchanged a glance with Longtail, but both cats quickly looked away. It was silent between the two of them, though neither dared to move from where they stood. Finally, Longtail spoke up, “Rowanheart?”

“Yes?” Rowanheart meowed hopefully.

“I’m sorry,” his voice was softer than normal. “I know how much you care for Duskshine and Graystripe. I guess I’m just jealous.”

Rowanheart stared at the warrior in shock, her tail flicking from side to side behind her. She leaned forward, “Jealous?”

“Yes, jealous,” Longtail echoed. “I don’t want you and Duskshine to be mates, okay?  _ I _ want to be your mate! I love you.”

Rowanheart stared at the tabby warrior for a moment longer before taking a step forward and licking his ear. She felt a sudden rush of affection rush through her, “I love you too, Longtail.”

“You do?” Longtail murmured.

“Of course!” She nosed his flank, looking up to him. “Duskshine is one of my best friends, but I could never see him like that. I’m not about to steal him away from Sandpaw, either.”

Longtail shook his head in disbelief, “From Sandpaw? No way. I thought she and Dustpaw would…?”

“Nope. I think she’s changed her opinion of Duskshine. She never acted like she liked Dustpaw in that way, anyway,” Rowanheart recalled. “So… are we mates, now?”

Longtail looked thoughtful, then nodded, “I do believe so.”

When they returned to camp, they found Swiftpaw and Runningwind waiting for them at the gorse tunnel. Runningwind looked more amused than annoyed, and Rowanheart suspected that the two toms knew exactly what had happened. Rowanheart ducked her head and licked at her chest fur, embarrassed. Runningwind’s eyes became steely as he led them into camp.

“Bluestar!” Runningwind flung the rabbit bones down in the middle of the camp clearing.

“Bluestar has already left on patrol,” Redtail told him, approaching from nearby the fresh-kill pile.

Halftail and Frostfur came hurrying from their dens to find out what was going on.

Runningwind stared at Redtail with unconcealed fury, “Look at these!” he spat.

Redtail’s eyes burned with anger as he looked down at the rabbit bones. He didn’t need to be told what they meant. Rowanheart and Longtail ducked away to the edge of the clearing, watching the two warriors. How would Redtail react? Would he feel the same drive to teach ShadowClan a lesson as Tigerclaw had? While Redtail had his moments of calm, he still held a similar temper when it came to enemy Clans, especially one that had been causing problems for some time.

Redtail raised his head, “I want Whitestorm and Lionheart with me. Mousefur and Willowpelt will join us too!” he announced. “We’ll find a ShadowClan patrol and leave them with some wounds that’ll remind them to keep out of our territory in the future.” 

Rowanheart felt her heart drop, exchanging a nervous glance with Longtail. 

“Can I come?” Swiftpaw meowed. He had been pacing excitedly behind the white warrior. Now he stopped and looked at him with glittering eyes.

“Not this time,” Redtail told him.

Frustration flickered across his face. “But what about Rowanheart or Longtail?” she meowed. “Rowanheart found the bones.”

“Rowanheart can stay here and tell Bluestar when she arrives,” Redtail meowed calmly, observing Rowanheart with concern. He likely didn’t want her getting into any more skirmishes any time soon.

“You’re going to leave before she gets back?” Rowanheart asked worriedly.

“Of course,” Redtail spat. “This needs to be settled now!” He turned to Runningwind and flicked his tail. Longtail and Rowanheart watched as the two warriors charged out of the camp, Lionheart, Willowpelt, Runningwind, and Mousefur close behind. She could hear their paws pounding the frozen earth as they headed for the side of the ravine.

As Frostfur and Halftail came forward and began sniffing the rabbit bones, Rowanheart meowed, “Who went with Bluestar?”

Frostfur looked up. “Graystripe, Ravenwing, and Cinderpaw.”

Rowanheart’s chest tightened with fear as she realized what was going on. She and Longtail were the only warriors left in camp. “Will you check the apprentices’ den to see if Dustpaw’s there?” Rowanheart asked Sandpaw, who had come out of the apprentices’ den at the commotion.

She nodded, bounded across the clearing, and poked her head into the den. “He’s there,” she called back, ducking out again. “Asleep, with Brackenpaw.”

Spottedleaf came padding out of her den and lifted her head. Fireheart relaxed a little at the familiar sight of the medicine cat. She narrowed her eyes, ready to greet her. But as Spottedleaf tasted the air, her eyes clouded with fear. With slow, stiff steps, she approached the rabbit bones and carefully sniffed each one.

At last she looked up and stared into Rowanheart’s eyes. “Brokenstar!”

“Brokenstar?” Rowanheart echoed. Then it hit her. That was why the scent in the bracken had been so familiar. It was Brokenstar’s scent, one she had not smelled since her first gathering, when Raggedstar had lived. “Are you sure?” she meowed urgently. “Redtail has already left for ShadowClan territory.”

“ShadowClan isn’t to blame for this!” cried Spottedleaf. “This is Brokenstar and his old warrior friends. I remember Clawface’s scent well, and Brokenstar smelled just like him.” She paused. “You must find Redtail and stop him. He will be making a terrible mistake if he attacks them!”

“But Longtail and I are the only warriors left!” she meowed breathlessly to Spottedleaf. “What if Brokenstar attacks the camp while one of us is gone? He’s done it before. He might have left the bones as a trap so that our camp was left unguarded.”

“You must tell Redtail before he—” Spottedleaf pleaded, but Rowanheart shook her head.

“I can’t leave you all alone with just one warrior,” Rowanheart looked back to Longtail. “It won’t be enough.”

“Then I shall go!” Spottedleaf hissed.

“No! I’ll go!” meowed Sandpaw.

Rowanheart shook her head immediately, “No. We can’t afford to send either of you. However…” Rowanheart remembered the cat she had sent last time. “Brackenpaw!”

The young cat pushed his way out of his den and padded across the clearing toward Rowanheart. “What is it?” he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“I have an urgent mission for you,” Rowanheart told him.

Brackenpaw shook himself and stood taller. “Yes, Rowanheart,” he mewed, looking at Longtail who hovered behind Rowanheart fearfully.

“You must find Redtail. He’s taken a raiding party to attack a ShadowClan patrol. Stop him and tell him that it was Brokenstar who has been invading our territory!” Brackenpaw’s eyes widened with alarm, but Rowanheart went on: “You might have to cross the Thunderpath. I know you haven’t been trained….” She looked deep into Brackenpaw’s eyes. “You must find Redtail,” she repeated, “or there will be a war between the Clans for no reason!”

Brackenpaw nodded, his eyes calm and filled with purpose. “I’ll find him,” the tabby apprentice promised.

“May StarClan go with you,” Rowanheart said immediately, eyes flicking around camp.

Brackenpaw turned and sprinted out through the gorse tunnel. Rowanheart watched him go, fur bristling with alarm as she paced before Spottedleaf and Longtail. There was no time to worry now. If Brokenstar was in ThunderClan territory, the camp had to prepare for an attack.

“What’s happening?” Dustpaw had emerged from the apprentices’ den. Rowanheart glanced at him, ran to the head of the clearing, and scrambled up onto the Highrock. The clearing seemed a long way below her trembling legs. She swallowed hard and began the customary call. She was still feeling the same stress as she had before. She couldn’t let any of these cats die. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock!” She called, remembering the words clearly from so many seasons as Firestar.

The elders and queens rushed from their dens, followed by their kits. They looked bewildered when they saw Rowanheart on top of the Highrock. The warrior stood tall, ignoring her nerves from finally being on the Highrock again.

“What’s going on?” demanded Halftail, the oldest ThunderClan cat. “What do you think you’re doing up there?”

Rowanheart didn’t hesitate. “Brokenstar is back. He might be in ThunderClan territory right now. All our other warriors are out of the camp. If Brokenstar attacks, we must be ready. Kits and elders stay in the nursery. The rest of you must be ready to fight—”

Rowanheart was cut off by a familiar, menacing yowl. She turned to where it came from immediately, snarling and showing off her fangs. A lean dark brown tabby with matted fur and torn ears strode into the camp. His bristling tail was bent in the middle like a broken branch.

“Brokenstar!” Rowanheart snarled, eyes glittering like burning embers.

Four mangy warriors prowled in behind their leader, their eyes glittering with hatred. 

“So you’re the only warriors left!” Brokenstar hissed, his lips drawn back in a snarl. “This will be easier than I thought!”


	19. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Spottedleaf, Dustpaw, Swiftpaw and Sandpaw rushed forward in a defensive row, and the queens lined up behind them. The elders grabbed the kits, bundled them into the nursery, and squeezed inside after them. Brindleface picked up Cloudkit in her jaws and pushed him in last. She tugged at the brambles with her paws, ignoring the thorns, and covered the entrance before turning to join the rest of her Clan in the clearing.

Rowanheart leaped down from the Highrock and raced to Spottedleaf’s side. She arched her back and Longtail hissed at Brokenstar, “You lost the last time we fought, and you’ll lose again!”

“Never!” Brokenstar spat back. “You might have taken my Clan away from me, but you can’t kill me—I have more lives than you!” 

“One ThunderClan life is worth ten of yours!” Longtail growled. He gave a warrior’s yowl and the clearing exploded into battle.

Rowanheart focused on Brokenstar, feeling adrenaline race through her as she leaped at the bedraggled former leader of ShadowClan. Her claws dug into his pelt, and she almost cringed at how his ribs felt against her. She didn’t doubt his strength, however. He had been just as strong the last time they had fought. Rowanheart dug her claws into his pelt, biting harshly on his broken tail. The tom let out a shriek of pain and anger as he twisted around and sank his teeth into Rowanheart’s back leg. The she-cat let out a screech of anger, raking her claws through his pelt as he scrambled away from her. Upon losing her grip, she went to lunge for the tom again only to be dragged back by her hind leg.

The smaller warrior whipped around, fur bristling as she spotted Clawface. He had wounded Spottedleaf and killed her when he had tried to steal Frostfur’s kits. His eyes were mocking, “So the pretty kitty pulled through? Such a surprise, you look so  _ weak _ .”

Rowanheart didn’t grace him with a response, rage surging through her as she lunged towards the tom. The two reared up onto their back legs, flailing their front paws and grappling with each other. The smaller she-cat twisted away from him, cringing as his claws raked the side of her face. The she-cat yowled angrily as she backed away before charging once more, slamming into the larger cat’s side and sending him sprawling. The warrior grunted with pain as he slid on his side, barely able to get to his paws before Rowanheart was on him once more, fiercely clawing him with the strength of a LionClan warrior.

Rowanheart paused, but it was just long enough for Clawface to gain the upper paw and slam her onto the ground. Rowanheart kicked wildly at his underbelly, feeling the soft flesh rip from her hind claws. She stopped immediately, Clawface’s unsheathed claws pressing sharply into her neck. Rowanheart wailed as fear flashed through her eyes, scrabbling wildly against the cold ground to escape the rogue. The weight was lifted off of her and she noticed both Graystripe and Duskshine had leaped for the warrior attacking her. She watched as Graystripe backed away, and Duskshine held the limp body of Clawface with a look of horror.

Anxiety crashed over the she-cat like a wave, “There’s no time for remorse, Duskshine! Is Bluestar with you both?”

Graystripe shook his head. “She sent me back to fetch Redtail,” he replied. “We found bones. Bluestar recognized Brokenstar’s stench and guessed he must be leading the rogue cats.”

“I was coming back from a hunt when I heard the battle,” Duskshine answered, shaking his head.

A hiss sounded nearby and two cats crashed into Duskshine. He leaped out of the way. It was Frostfur battling with another of the attacking cats. The queen was fighting with all the power of StarClan. These were the cats who had stolen her kits. Hate shone in her eyes as she struggled. Fireheart held himself back—Frostfur didn’t need his help. A moment later the rogue warrior was sent screeching away, through the bracken camp wall.

Frostfur chased after him, but Rowanheart called her back. “You have given him enough wounds to remember you!” The queen skidded to a halt by the bracken wall and turned, her sides heaving and her white fur stained with her enemy’s blood.

Another rogue warrior screeched past them and headed for the camp wall. Dustpaw chased after him and managed to give the mottled tabby a fierce bite before he let him scrabble out of the camp. Only Brokenstar and one warrior left, Rowanheart thought hopefully.

Sandpaw had the rogue warrior pinned to the ground. Rowanheart felt a prick of fear as he lay limp beneath her.  _ Watch out!  _ thought Rowanheart, remembering her favorite trick of letting an enemy think he had won. But Sandpaw was not deceived. When the tom leaped to his paws, she was ready. She sprang off him, and then lunged, grasping the warrior with her claws to flip him over and rake his belly with her hind legs. Only when he squealed like a kit did she let go of him. The rogue tore out of the camp entrance, still wailing.

There was an eerie moment of stillness. The ThunderClan cats stood in silence and stared at the blood and fur that was scattered around the clearing. In the middle lay Clawface’s body.

_ Where was Brokenstar? _ Rowanheart spun around in alarm, scanning the camp. Last time he had been in Yellowfang’s den, but with Spottedleaf here... Could he have broken into the nursery? She was about to spring toward the bramble den when a wretched howl from Spottedleaf’s den tore the air. Rowanheart tore across to the fern tunnel. Spottedleaf! She raced into the den, expecting the worst, but saw instead Brokenstar lying in a heap on the ground. The medicine cat stood over him with Swiftpaw beside her.

Brokenstar’s eyes were closed and bloody. Rowanheart saw his sides heave once, and stop moving. She recognized from the deep stillness in the rogue warrior’s body that Brokenstar was losing a life. Had Swiftpaw or Spottedleaf dealt the blow? One look at Swiftpaw’s horrified face as he stared at the warrior told her all she needed to know.

Suddenly Brokenstar gasped and began to breathe again. Fireheart waited for Spottedleaf or Swiftpaw to lunge at him with another killing bite, but they hesitated. Brokenstar didn’t get up.

“Is this his last life?” Rowanheart questioned softly.

“I don’t believe so,” Spottedleaf murmured, eyes glazed over with sadness.

Brokenstar began to wail pitifully. “I can’t see!” Rowanheart realized with a start that the rogue cat’s eyes had been scratched beyond repair once more.

Swiftpaw made to go for Brokenstar again, but Rowanheart quickly blocked him with her body. The she-cat hesitated, looking down at Brokenstar. Despite everything he did, he deserved mercy. Yellowfang deserved the last kill, she thought to herself, though she knew that wasn’t why she saved him.

“Swiftpaw, leave,” the warrior ordered, and the apprentice quickly obeyed and shuffled out.

Rowanheart cautiously approached him. Brokenstar lay still. Rowanheart poked him with a forepaw and Yellowfang’s son moaned again. “Don’t kill me,” he whined. Rowanheart backed away, feeling pity instead of revulsion.

“What do I do?” Spottedleaf whispered, looking to Rowanheart.

After a moment, Rowanheart dipped her head, “See to his wounds. Please.”

Spottedleaf stared at her with a puzzled look, but grasped the former ShadowClan leader by the scruff and carried him to the nest Patchpelt had previously been in. With one final glance, Rowanheart headed out to the clearing. Hardly any cat had moved in the camp clearing. Rowanheart padded straight to Dustpaw and meowed, “Spottedleaf is tending to Brokenstar’s wounds.” She ignored Dustpaw’s gasp of disbelief. “Go and guard him.” Dustpaw ran to the tunnel and disappeared inside.

Rowanheart went over to Graystripe and Duskshine. The warriors were still staring at Clawface’s body. “You saved my life, both of you,” Rowanheart murmured. “Thank you.”

Graystripe lifted his gaze to Rowanheart and Duskshine. “I would give my life for the both of you,” he answered simply.

Rowanheart watched Graystripe turn and walk away. She scanned the clearing to find Longtail being supported by Frostfur, his shoulder bleeding heavily. Worry clouded her thoughts as she rushed over, pressing her nose to his cheek, “Longtail! Are you okay?”

“Nothing too bad. I think I did something to my shoulder after it got clawed, though,” the tabby muttered, eyes shining as he scanned Rowanheart. He looked pleased to find she only had a few scratches and a cut on her side from her fight with Brokenstar.

Frostfur left Longtail to Rowanheart with a nod. The tortoiseshell closed her eyes and breathed in her mate’s scent, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Longtail went to speak, but turned his attention to the sound of paws pounding through the gorse tunnel. Bluestar came rushing into the camp, followed by Ravenwing and Cinderpaw. Rowanheart felt her shoulders droop with relief at the sight of his Clan leader. She looked around at the blood-spattered clearing, her eyes wide, until her gaze rested on Clawface’s body. “Brokenstar attacked?” she meowed.

Rowanheart nodded.

“Is he dead?”

“He’s with Spottedleaf,” Rowanheart answered, forcing out the words in spite of her exhaustion. “He’s been wounded—his eyes.” 

“And the other rogue warriors?”

“We chased them off.”

“Are any of our Clan badly hurt?” Bluestar demanded, looking once more around the clearing. The cats shook their heads. “Good,” she meowed. “Sandpaw, Swiftpaw, take this body out of the camp and bury it. No elders need be present. No rogue deserves to be buried with the honor of StarClan ritual.”

Swiftpaw and Sandpaw began to drag Clawface toward the tunnel. 

“Are the elders safe?” Bluestar asked.

“They’re in the nursery,” Longtail told her. As he spoke a rustling sounded from the bramble den, and Halftail appeared, followed by the other kits and elders. Rowanheart saw Cloudkit tumble out and scamper excitedly across the clearing to Brindleface. She greeted him with a brisk lick, and the kit turned to watch Clawface’s body as it disappeared away through the tunnel.

“Is he dead?” Cloudkit asked curiously. “Can I go and see?”

“Hush,” whispered Brindleface, tucking her tail around him.

“Where’s Redtail?” Bluestar asked.

“He’s taken a party to attack a ShadowClan patrol,” Longtail explained. “We found bones on our patrol. They smelled of ShadowClan so Redtail decided to attack. Rowanheart sent Brackenpaw to stop him when Spottedleaf realized it was Brokenstar’s scent on them.” 

“Brackenpaw?” meowed Bluestar, narrowing her eyes. “Even though he might have to cross the Thunderpath?”

“We were the only warriors left in camp. There was no one else she could send.”

Bluestar nodded, the concern in her eyes giving way to understanding. “You didn’t want to leave the camp unguarded?” she meowed. “You did well, Rowanheart, Longtail. I think Brokenstar hoped to lure all our warriors away from the camp. We found bones, too.”

“Graystripe told me.” Rowanheart looked around for her friend, but Graystripe had disappeared.

“Send Spottedleaf to me when she’s finished with Brokenstar,” Bluestar ordered. She pricked her ears at the noise of more paws in the gorse tunnel. Redtail came racing into the camp, followed by Runningwind and the rest of the raiding party. Rowanheart craned her neck to peer around the warriors until she saw Brackenpaw, right at the back. The young apprentice looked exhausted but unhurt. Rowanheart let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Did Brackenpaw reach you before you found a patrol?” asked Bluestar, walking over to her deputy.

“We hadn’t even entered their territory,” Redtail answered. “We were just about to cross the Thunderpath.” His eyes narrowed. “Was that Clawface they were burying?”

Bluestar nodded. 

“Then Brackenpaw was right,” meowed the deputy. “Brokenstar was planning to attack the camp. Is he dead too?” 

“No. Spottedleaf is tending to his wounds.”

“Surely not!” Lionheart exclaimed, exchanging a glance with Whitestorm beside him.

Redtail’s face darkened. “Tending to his wounds?” he snarled. “We should kill him or take him to ShadowClan, see what they want to do with him, not waste time making him better!”

“We’ll discuss that once I’ve spoken to Spottedleaf,” meowed Bluestar calmly.

“You can discuss it with me now, Bluestar.” Spottedleaf padded into the clearing, her head drooping with exhaustion.

“Have you left Brokenstar alone?” asked Redtail with worry.

“Dustpaw is guarding him. And I’ve given him poppy seeds, so he’ll sleep for a while. Brokenstar is blind now, Redtail. There’s no way he’ll try to escape. He’d die of hunger in a week, if a fox or a gang of crows didn’t kill him first,” Spottedleaf meowed firmly, giving her littermate a sharp look.

“Well, that makes it easier,” Darkstripe snarled from where he stood. “We won’t have to kill him ourselves. We can let the forest deal with him.”

Spottedleaf turned to Bluestar after glancing to Rowanheart. “We cannot let him die,” she meowed.

“Why not?”

Rowanheart wondered quickly how Spottedleaf would justify such a thing. Would she say Rowanheart hadn’t wanted him to die? Or would she make up a lie? The warrior stiffened against Longtail, watching the medicine cat closely. Surely she would understand it may have been needed?

“If we did, we would be no better than he is,” replied Spottedleaf calmly after locking eyes with Rowanheart.

“What do you think, Redtail?” Bluestar meowed before Darkstripe could speak.

Redtail seemed to have calmed down now, though his tail flicked angrily, “It will be a burden on our Clan to look after him. But Spottedleaf is right—if we send him out into the forest, or kill him in cold blood, StarClan will know we have stooped as low as he.”

Speckletail stepped forward. “Bluestar,” she meowed. “In the past we have sometimes kept prisoners for many moons. We could do it again.”

“So you would really consider keeping this rogue inside our camp?” Darkstripe’s eyes blazed with rage as he challenged his leader. Longtail didn’t seem happy about the idea either, but kept silent.

“Is he really blind?” Bluestar asked Spottedleaf.

“Yes, he is.” 

“Has he other wounds?”

Rowanheart replied this time. “I clawed him pretty badly,” she admitted, ignoring the stinging on her side from where Brokenstar had caught her with his claws.

“How long till they heal?” asked Bluestar.

“About a moon,” Spottedleaf answered.

“Then you may nurse him till then. After that we will discuss his future again. And from now on, he will be known as Brokentail, not Brokenstar. We cannot take away the lives that StarClan gave him, but this cat is no longer a Clan leader.”

“It is decided,” Bluestar meowed. “He stays.”

Rowanheart limped over to a clump of nettles with Longtail at her side. She gazed worriedly at his shoulder, noticing how he limped. The she-cat pressed her nose to his cheek and began to lick his wound carefully. She knew she didn’t have it very bad compared to other cats, though she worried for Longtail. The pale tabby tried to put on a brave face, curling his tail as Rowanheart cleaned his wounds.

The sun was starting to set now, and Dustpaw had been replaced by Ravenwing to guard over Brokenstar. The rest of the raid party had been taken out to hunt for fresh-kill. Sandpaw and Swiftpaw had finally returned from burial duty, though Swiftpaw’s gaze was more distant than Sandpaw’s. The pale ginger apprentice flexed her claws, clearly still feeling the excitement from the earlier battle. She was only glad Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw hadn’t been there to fight; they were largely unprepared for such a thing.

The two apprentices joined Bluestar and Whitestorm for a few moments, and Rowanheart turned to Longtail, “You need to go see Spottedleaf. Your wounds are worse than mine, so don’t argue.”

Longtail opened his mouth to respond, but quickly clamped his jaws shut at Rowanheart’s stern look. He gave a nod and limped to Spottedleaf’s den, where Frostfur had just come out of. Rowanheart got to her paws and walked over to join the apprentices, beckoning to Dustpaw. He got up without complaint and joined them, eyes doubtful. 

“We’ve buried Clawface,” meowed Sandpaw.

“Thank you,” Bluestar replied. The ThunderClan leader looked directly at Swiftpaw. “You may go.” The black-and-white apprentice dipped his head and headed for his den. 

“Bluestar,” Rowanheart began hesitantly, “Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought like warriors when Brokentail attacked. We would have been in much more trouble without their strength and courage.” Dustpaw’s eyes widened and Sandpaw looked at the ground as Rowanheart spoke.

A purr rumbled from Whitestorm’s throat. “It’s not like you to be shy,” he meowed to his apprentice.

Sandpaw’s ears twitched uncomfortably. “Rowanheart’s the one who saved the Clan,” she burst out. “She was the one who alerted the camp so that we were ready for Brokentail’s attack.”

Rowanheart’s ears went flat against her skull, but her attention was quickly taken up by Redtail’s hunting party returning with jaws full of fresh-kill. Bluestar nodded at Redtail and then turned to face Dustpaw and Sandpaw. “It makes me proud to know that ThunderClan has such fine warriors,” she meowed. “It’s time you both took your warrior names. We shall have the naming ceremony now, while the sun is setting, and then we can eat.”

The two apprentices exchanged excited looks, much to Rowanheart’s joy. They were finally going to be able to join her and the others in the warriors’ den! Bluestar called out to the Clan. The cats were quick to gather around as Rowanheart stepped back, Bluestar standing in the center of the clearing with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. The gathered cats waited silently as the sun finally dipped out of sight, ears perked.

Bluestar looked up and fixed her eyes on the brightest star in Silverpelt. “I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” She gazed down at the pair of young cats in front of her. “Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Sandpaw stared back, her eyes gleaming. “I do,” she replied. 

Dustpaw echoed her words, his voice strong and low. “I do.”

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.” Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sandstorm’s bowed head.

Sandstorm licked Bluestar’s shoulder respectfully before she turned and walked toward Whitestorm. Rowanheart saw her eyes flash proudly at her mentor as she settled down beside him in her new place with the warriors. She couldn't help but notice how close she sat with Duskshine.

Bluestar turned her eyes to the dark brown tabby. “Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.” She touched his head with her muzzle, and he too gave the leader’s shoulder a respectful lick before joining the other warriors.

The voices of the Clan rose in tribute, sending clouds of misty breath into the night air. Rowanheart cheered the loudest, affection and joy for her clanmates overpowering any thoughts she had before. As one they chanted the new warrior names. “Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!”

“In the tradition of our ancestors,” meowed Bluestar, raising her voice, “Sandstorm and Dustpelt must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep. But before they begin their vigil, the Clan will share a meal. It has been a long day and we have reason to be proud of these cats who defended our camp against the rogues. Rowanheart, StarClan thanks you for your courage. You are a great warrior, and I’m proud to count you as a member of my Clan.”

The cats meowed again. A purr burst from Rowanheart’s throat as she looked around at her Clan. Only Darkstripe eyed her with hostility, but for once she felt untouched by his jealousy. Bluestar had praised her, and that was enough.


	20. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Rowanheart awoke to sunlight shining into the den, brighter than usual. It had likely snowed last night, she thought, stiffly pushing herself to her paws. She glanced around the den to find Sandstorm and Dustpelt both fast asleep. They had been unable to make new nests after their warrior ceremony, and from scent alone she could tell Willowpelt and Whitestorm had given up their nests for the new warriors when dawn came. Rowanheart stretched out in her nest, careful not to disturb Longtail. She got to her paws and pushed her way out of the warriors den, seeing a few cats already up and about. The clearing was dusted in a layer of snow, two bare patches standing out among the mess. Likely where Sandstorm and Dustpelt had been, she thought. Just the thought of sitting vigil in the freezing weather… her pelt prickled. She hoped the two new warriors were warming up quickly in the packed warriors den.

Rowanheart was pulled out of her thoughts as Frostfur’s familiar white pelt skirted around the nursery; she could see Lionheart and Ravenwing picking at the frozen remains of the fresh-kill pile, as well. Rowanheart flicked an ear, eyes traveling to the stormy sky. Snowflakes fell softly upon the earth, and Rowanheart’s mind drifted to patrols. She had not lost any of her skill in organizing patrols, hunting, patrol, or battle. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she looked to the gorse tunnel -- she caught the scents of Whitestorm and the dawn patrol, but they were dampened by the snow.

Bluestar called from the Highrock, standing regal as ever. She looked down as cats groggily left their dens, and Rowanheart sat herself in the bare patch of ground Dustpelt had taken up for his vigil. Redtail had settled nearby the Highrock, expression grim. Longtail sat beside her, ears flat and tail drooping. His pelt was ungroomed, moss still tangled in the fur, she noticed with amusement. Rowanheart’s eyes scanned the gathered cats; Graystripe was sat at the edge of the clearing, and she could see Duskshine sitting beside him.

Bluestar seemed to scan the gathered cats before speaking, “I wanted to make sure you all know that Brokentail is in the camp.” The clearing was utterly silent. News spread fast throughout the Clan.

“He is blind, and harmless,” Bluestar began, ear twitching at the few cats murmuring with discontent. “I am as concerned as you are for the safety of our Clan. But, StarClan knows, we cannot turn him out to die in the forest. Spottedleaf will nurse him until his wounds heal. Once they have, we’ll discuss this again.”

When no cat spoke, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock. She turned to Redtail, speaking with him in hushed tones as they ducked their heads together. Deciding not to intervene, Rowanheart turned her gaze to Longtail, “You’ve got moss in your fur.”

The pale tabby perked up at her voice and hurriedly turned to groom his fur. Rowanheart felt a rush of warmth and pressed her nose to his ear, “Do you want to go hunting? I’m sure the Clan will need all the prey it can get if the snow is to become deeper.”

Longtail tipped his head to the side, as though thinking on it. The warrior nodded, “Yeah. Should we bring anyone else?” He turned to nip at a flea clinging to his hind leg, and Rowanheart scanned the cats breaking off into crowds. The she-cat sniffed, shaking her head to rid her fur of flakes of snow, “Ravenwing might be free.”

Longtail looked to Rowanheart for a long moment, then nodded and stood, “You go get him. I’ll wait by the gorse tunnel.”

Rowanheart watched him for a moment before bounding over to the dark tom. Ravenwing was hunched over beside Halftail and Patchpelt, listening to them intently. He barely seemed to notice Rowanheart’s approach. The she-cat blinked warmly as Patchpelt raised his head to greet her with a nod, catching the attention of the other cats. She raised her tail in greeting, “Do you want to go hunting with Longtail and I, Ravenwing?”

Ravenwing seemed to mull over her offer before giving a resigned sigh, “Sure. The Clan needs all the hunters it can get during the snow, I suppose.”

Rowanheart only dipped her head and padded her way over to Longtail, “Ravenwing will be coming with. I imagine he’ll be over soon.”

Longtail only grunted. Ravenwing joined them not long after, having said his goodbyes to the elders, and they all set out quickly. The boulders were covered in snow, making for a slow climb out of the ravine. Rowanheart was thankful for her thick pelt, a trait inherited from Redtail, and her strong hind legs. Distantly, the thought of SkyClan tickled at the back of her mind. She pushed the thought away, if only to focus on her hunting. Cloudstar could be waiting for the right moment, the right  _ cat _ , to send to SkyClan at any time!

Her ears swiveled as they journeyed further into the territory, listening for the scrabbling of little paws and tasting the air for the scent of prey. The fresh falling snow slightly muddled her senses, but she could hear faint scrabbling from a clump of ferns up ahead. Rowanheart raised her tail to stop Ravenwing and Longtail, dropping into a neat hunters crouch. She angled her ears to the clump of ferns, slowly creeping up on the prey. From the scent, it was a vole. Unfortunately only one, likely scrabbling to find food for the upcoming leafbare. Rowanheart narrowed her eyes, leaping without hesitation and trapping the vole between her paws. One quick nip to its spine killed it, and she picked it up and trotted back to Longtail and Ravenwing triumphantly.

“Nice catch,” Ravenwing commented meekly.

Rowanheart nodded and dropped the vole near an oak, scraping frozen earth over it so nothing would take it. Ravenwing glanced between the other two warriors, “I think I’ll go hunt by Tallpines…”

Longtail blinked in surprise at the tom taking charge, but made no comment on it. He only tipped his head to the side, “Rowanheart and I will go by Snakerocks. Meet you back here?”

Ravenwing flicked an ear in acknowledgement and bounded off. Rowanheart could hear him mutter something under his breath, but didn’t bother to catch it. Instead, she took the lead and waved her tail for him to follow. It was a quiet trek until Rowanheart decided to say something, “Ravenwing is certainly beginning to grow more confident.”

“About time,” Longtail mewed. “He used to be scared of falling leaves as an apprentice.”

“Well,  _ I’m _ proud of him,” Rowanheart said sternly.

“Of course. We all are,” Longtail assured, voice gentle.

Hunting went well for the three cats.They brought back a good haul for the Clan, Ravenwing having caught more than both Rowanheart and Longtail. Two trips were made, and Rowanheart was as surprised as any cat by how much prey they had gotten despite the falling snow and nip in the air. The spot was no longer empty, and Rowanheart reassured herself in her head that every cat would at least get a mouthful of prey tonight if the hunting patrols brought more back.

Rowanheart had just started to settle down, observing the darkening sky through narrowed eyes. The wind had become colder, blowing through the ravine as snow fell heavier than earlier. She heard a worried meow from the nursery and swiveled her ears towards the noise, gazing at Brindleface with concern. The pretty she-cat looked to Rowanheart with worry, ears flat against her skull. Her voice was demanding, though concern shone through, “Have you seen my kits?”

Rowanheart blinked, confusion rushing through her. Her pelt prickled -- if the other kits were gone, so was Cloudkit. She looked around the clearing for Duskshine, who was heading over with obvious concern shining in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Duskshine mewed.

“My kits are missing,” Brindleface seemed to be swaying on her paws. “ I only closed my eyes for a moment. I just woke up and I can’t find them anywhere! It’s too cold for them to be out. They’ll freeze to death!”

Duskshine and Rowanheart exchanged a glance, Rowanheart rising to her paws despite the hunger clawing at her belly. Eating would be a concern for later, right now her biggest concern was gathering up her half-siblings and wrangling them back to camp, Cloudkit included. Duskshine shuffled his paws, “We’ll look for him.”

“I’ll get Sandstorm. She’s the best tracker the Clan has,” Rowanheart meowed and bounded away to the warriors den. The pale tabby was just waking up and stretching out in her nest, looking at Rowanheart with wide eyes as she poked her head in.

“Is something wrong?” Sandstorm meowed.

“Brindleface’s kits are missing,” Rowanheart said hurriedly, thinking for a moment before adding. “Cloudkit, too. Will you help Duskshine and I look? You’re great at tracking prey, kits can’t be much different.”

Sandstorm’s eyes darkened. She was likely thinking about when ShadowClan had stolen Frostfur’s kits a few moons ago. The she-cat shouldered her way out of the den, sending a dark look to the far side of camp where Brokentail was being kept. The snow and wind were beginning to pick up, bound to cover fresh tracks. Rowanheart racked her brain to remember where she had found the kits. Her ears perked,  _ Near the training hollow! _ She couldn’t remember the exact location, but she had an idea.

Duskshine caught Rowanheart’s eye, and she nodded to him. Her gaze turned backed to Sandstorm, “We need to tell Bluestar before we leave. I think Frostfur has that covered, though.”

She looked to the white shape that was barely visible against the swirling snow, trudging towards the leader's den. Sandstorm hissed and spat at the sudden assault of snow against her pelt, the cold chilling her bones likely a sudden change from the warm den. Rowanheart trudged towards Duskshine, who was trying in vain to comfort Brindleface.

“Any sign?” Sandstorm meowed over the wind whipping at their ears.

“No, nothing.” Brindleface’s voice was trembling. “Frostfur’s gone to tell Bluestar!”

“We saw,” Sandstorm said, nudging Brindleface’s flank with her nose. Well, don’t worry. I’m going out to look for them with Rowanheart and Duskshine. We’ll find them.”

Brindleface only nodded, searching for her kits with dying fervor. Rowanheart could see Speckletail peeking out from the nursery, and when their eyes locked, Rowanheart could see the message in the old queen’s eyes. Brindleface would be taken care of until they got back with the kits. Rowanheart pushed her way out of the gorse tunnel, hurrying out into the woods with Duskshine and Sandstorm beside her. She dipped her head down to Duskshine’s ear, “Training hollow.”

The black and white tom gazed at her with understanding, then looked to Sandstorm, “We’ll do a brief scan of the ravine and then head out to the training hollow. I have a feeling…”

She could see genuine panic and desperation in the tom’s face, knowing where his kin was. Still, it would seem odd if they didn’t at least do a sweep of the ravine. Rowanheart joined Sandstorm as Duskshine took off for the other edge of the ravine to search. When they turned up with (as she thought) nothing, Duskshine shook snow from his fur, “To the training hollow, then.”

Rowanheart could feel the chill deep in her bones as they searched in vain for pawsteps. Four kits couldn’t get far, especially not in such a snowstorm. The ravine was slippery and coated in snow, hard to get out of, but the three managed. As expected, Rowanheart found no signs of the kits at the training hollow. But now she couldn’t feel her ears, even with her thick pelt to warm her better than a cat like Sandstorm, who had taken more after Brindleface.

“Do you think Bluestar realizes how bad the weather is out here?” asked Sandstorm, raising her voice against the wind.

“She’ll know,” Duskshine called back to her.

“We should go back and get help, join up with another search party,” meowed Sandstorm.

“No,” Rowanheart meowed. “I think I’ve caught their scent.”

The fluffy she-cat caught a meaningful look from Duskshine and a bewildered one from Sandstorm. Still, Rowanheart trudged towards a fallen tree. Sandstorm was taller than her, as Rowanheart had taken more after their father’s smaller frame. She closed her eyes against the wind and snowflakes whipping against her face, only serving to get in the way of their search. A loud squeal sounded from inside the log, and Sandstorm rushed over with long legs and scrambled on top of the log. She peeked in from the other side, eyes wide with relief, “There’s three of them in here! Fernkit, Ashkit, and Tulipkit!”

Rowanheart was practically choking on Duskshine’s fear scent alone and rested her tail tip on his shoulder. The tom stared with wild eyes at Sandstorm and her, and Rowanheart blinked comfortingly, “Cloudkit couldn’t have strayed far.”

“Where’s Cloudkit?” Sandstorm yowled over the roaring wind.

“Hunting!” Fernkit called back, shrinking back into his littermates and shivering.

“Cloudkit!” Duskshine wailed, crashing through the deep snow to search for his kin.

Rowanheart’s eyes followed the tom, and Sandstorm busied herself with trying to coax the kits out so they could go back to camp. She scanned the snow, seeing a small white shape, “Duskshine, over there!”

She pointed to Cloudkit with her tail, seeing him holding the snow-crusted vole in his jaws just as he had before. His eyes glowed with defiance and exhaustion, and Duskshine rushed over. Duskshine scooped him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the other three kits, who were practically up to their ears in the snow. Ashkit’s eyes and nose were streaming; despite everything he had done in her time as Firestar, Rowanheart couldn’t help but pity him. He was only a kit now, and with the right direction, perhaps she could steer him away from his past (future?) mistakes.

With Sandstorm and Duskshine’s help, they nosed the kits back to camp. They struggled through the deep snow, almost losing their sense of direction had it not been for Sandstorm. Brindleface was waiting outside the gorse tunnel, eyes shining with worry, and Bluestar stood beside her. Rowanheart’s ears flattened at the sight of their leader, knowing what was to come. The two rushed forward to gather up the kits, relieving Rowanheart of carrying any of them. She forced her way into camp, trying to shake snow from her pelt in vain. They arrived in the center of camp, and Rowanheart could still see Cloudkit stubbornly holding his catch.

Bluestar rounded on the kits, who were huddled together in front of Brindleface for warmth, “What did you think you were doing out there? You know it’s against the warrior code for kits to hunt!”

Ashkit and Fernkit shrank under their leader’s angry gaze, but Cloudkit looked back at her with round blue eyes. Tulipkit held the same defiance, much to Rowanheart’s surprise. He dropped his vole and mewed, “The Clan needed fresh-kill, so we decided to catch some.”

“Whose idea was it?” Bluestar demanded.

“Mine,” Cloudkit announced, his head still unbowed. Tulipkit quickly stumbled forward to stand beside his adoptive brother, “I suggested it first.”

Bluestar fixed her eyes on the defiant little kit and yowled, “You could have frozen to death out there!”

Cloudkit was startled by the anger in her voice and dropped into a crouch. “We did it for the Clan,” he mewed defensively. Tulipkit only gazed sternly at his leader, and both Rowanheart and Duskshine flinched.

“Your intention,” Bluestar meowed slowly, “was good. But it was a foolish thing to do.” Duskshine cringed as Cloudkit piped up again. “I caught something, though.” 

“I can see that,” replied Bluestar coldly. She gazed at all four kits. “I shall leave it to your mother to decide what to do with you. But I don’t want to find you doing anything like this again. Do you understand?”

Rowanheart could only gaze at Bluestar with concern. She knew the leader had had kits once, and in an attempt to keep Thistleclaw from becoming deputy, had taken her three kits to join RiverClan with their father. During the journey, one of her kits, Mosskit, had succumbed to the cold. The old she-cat didn’t seem to notice Rowanheart’s gaze.

“Cloudkit, you may add your catch to the fresh-kill pile,” Bluestar added after a moment of thought. “Then all four of you go straight to the nursery and get yourselves dry and warm.”

Brindleface’s kits stumbled toward the nursery, followed by their mother, while Cloudkit picked up his vole and trotted off toward the pile of fresh-kill. Tulipkit still held his head high despite the scolding from the leader, and Rowanheart felt something worrying away at her. She knew Cloudkit had been a stubborn cat, and very troublesome. But Tulipkit… 

“Well done, you three,” Bluestar meowed, turning her attention to Sandstorm, Duskshine, and Rowanheart. “I’ll send Darkstripe out to retrieve the other search party. You should go to your den and try to warm up too!”

Feeling the cold biting at her paws, Rowanheart could only nod numbly as Sandstorm replied, “Yes, Bluestar.”

They all began to head back to the den, only for Bluestar to call Duskshine back. Rowanheart felt her paw prickle, remembering how that had gone down when she had been in his place. She exchanged a glance with a confused Sandstorm and trudged through the snow to the warrior den, but not before she took the chance to snatch a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. Sandstorm took the time to settle back in her nest beside Dustpelt, who was still sleeping soundly. Rowanheart gazed at the brown tom with amusement and settled down at the entrance, tearing into her squirrel. Sandstorm was near silent, and Rowanheart noticed with surprise she had picked up a mouse. How had she not noticed?

The she-cat put it aside as she tore hungrily into the squirrel. She hadn’t realized how hungry trudging through a snowstorm really made her now that the excitement had worn off. Rowanheart buried the squirrel, watching as Graystripe entered the den with a dazed look. She had to force down a brief moment of fierce anger at Graystripe’s insistence, but this had happened before. She curled her lip, then turned away and lay in her nest. She had promised herself not to get involved -- she would neither help nor attack Graystripe over his decisions. Feathertail and Stormfur  _ needed _ to be born so that the Clans could leave the forest in the future. She had no right to try and prevent that; after all, what if she doomed the Clans in doing so? Even before, Graystripe had been stubborn over his decision. Perhaps with Duskshine, she could change his mind, but doubt weighed heavy on her mind.

Rowanheart only drifted off to sleep once Duskshine, Ravenwing, and Longtail had entered the den. As she slept, she dreamt. A snowy forest laid out before her, the moon giving it an ethereal, blinding glow. Rowanheart screwed her eyes up against the light, trudging through the snow until she reached the sandy hollow. She saw Duskshine and Cloudkit, training with ease. The familiar scent of Rosetail wreathed around her, and she turned her gaze to the gray and red tabby. The elder tipped her head in greeting, then looked out to the sandy hollow, “A battle is coming, Rowanheart. Protect them.”

Rowanheart stared at the she-cat, bewildered, “What? What do you mean?”

The elder’s gaze seemed to cut coldly through her as the dream began to fade. Rowanheart scrabbled at the frozen ground to stand, yelling out to the she-cat, “Rosetail, what do you mean?”

Rowanheart awoke to a yowl of pain.


	21. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Rowanheart jolted awake at the sharp yowl. She scrambled onto all four paws and burst out of the warriors den, finding Onewhisker standing before Willowpelt, Runningwind, and Lionheart. The dawn patrol, most likely. More warriors were poking their heads out of the den, Longtail and Duskshine having already joined her.

The WindClan warrior skidded to a halt in front of them, his eyes filled with dread. “ShadowClan and RiverClan!” he gasped. “They’re attacking our camp! We’re outnumbered and fighting for our lives. Tallstar refuses to be driven off this time. You must help or my Clan will be wiped out!”

Bluestar bounded out of her den. All eyes turned from Onewhisker to her. “I heard,” she meowed. Without mounting the Highrock, the ThunderClan leader gave the yowl she used to call the Clan together. Onewhisker’s fear-scent filled the clearing as he watched the cats emerge into the morning light.

As soon as the Clan had gathered, Bluestar began. “There’s no time to waste. It’s as we feared —ShadowClan and RiverClan have joined together, and now they’re attacking the WindClan camp. We must help them.” She paused and looked around at the faces staring back at her in dismay. Onewhisker stood beside her, listening silently with wide, hopeful eyes. 

Dread and disgust roiled in Rowanheart’s gut. Again, she would be forced to relive this battle. But, without Tigerclaw, perhaps good would come of it? The she-cat narrowed her eyes; there would be no Tigerclaw to watch as Leopardfur attacked her. She would have Duskshine and her other friends watching her back.

“But we are leaf-bare–weak!” protested Patchpelt. “We’ve taken a risk for WindClan once before. Let them take care of themselves this time.” A few murmurs of agreement rose from the elders and queens.

“You’re right to be cautious, Patchpelt. But if ShadowClan and RiverClan have united, it is only a matter of time before they turn on us. It’s better we fight now, with WindClan, than later, alone!” Redtail spoke up, tail lifted high.

Bluestar looked at Patchpelt, who closed his eyes and lifted his tail, accepting Redtail’s words. Spottedleaf pushed her way to the front of the crowd, eyes shining with an emotion Rowanheart couldn’t recognize, “I think you should remain behind in camp, Bluestar. The fever from the greencough may have gone, but you’ll still be weak.”

Bluestar narrowed her eyes defiantly. The same hazy look that had overtaken her after Tigerclaw’s first exile, Rowanheart recognized it immediately. Her pelt spiked with anger and dismay. Bluestar raised her head, “Redtail, I want you to organize two parties, one to head the attack, one to back it up. We need to get there as fast as we can! I will lead the second party.”

“Yes, Bluestar.” Redtail turned to the warriors. “I’ll take Darkstripe, Lionheart, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Rowanheart.”

“You!” Redtail called to Onewhisker. “What’s your name?” The WindClan warrior looked startled by Redtail’s tone. 

Rowanheart answered for him. “Onewhisker,” she meowed.

Redtail nodded. “Onewhisker, you’ll be in my party. The rest of the ThunderClan warriors will join Bluestar. You too, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw.”

“Are we all ready?” called Redtail. The warriors raised their heads and let out a battle cry. Redtail charged for the gorse tunnel and they raced after him. Up the ravine they climbed, into the forest. They were heading for Fourtrees and the uplands beyond. Rowanheart glanced over her shoulder as she ran through the trees. Duskshine kept the pace with Graystripe, his focus instead on the impending battle ahead of them. Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw ran just behind their mentors, a look of determination in their eyes.

Even though the snow had stopped falling, it was hard work getting through the drifts. An icy crust had formed over the top of the snow, but the warriors were heavy enough to break through and sink into the softer snow underneath. 

“Redtail!” Willowpelt’s yowl sounded from the rear. The deputy halted and turned.

“We’re being followed!” Willowpelt called. Her words sent a quiver of alarm through Rowanheart. Quietly the patrol retraced their pawsteps, alert and suspicious. A snow-laden branch creaked above, making Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw both jump. 

“Wait,” hissed Redtail. The cats crouched in the deep snow. Rowanheart could hear the noise of pawsteps heading toward them. They sounded light, like small paws stepping delicately over the top of the ice crust. With a sinking heart, Rowanheart guessed who it was a heartbeat before Cloudkit and Brindleface’s three kits appeared from behind a log.

The kits squealed in fright as Redtail and Mousefur revealed themselves. The deputy recognized them instantly and dropped down onto all four paws. “What are you doing here!” he spat, though his concern showed through his anger.

“We wanted to join the battle,” mewed Cloudkit.

“Duskshine!” called Redtail. Duskshine hurried forward, and the deputy narrowed his eyes, “You brought this kit into the Clan; you deal with it.”

“Swiftpaw,” Duskshine called. “Please take these kits home!” The patrol remained silent, though she could see a burning anger in Longtail’s gaze.

Swiftpaw’s tail drooped and Rowanheart felt her heart drop. “There’ll be plenty more battles for you to fight,” she promised quietly.

“But Duskshine, you said one day we’d fight side by side!” Cloudkit’s protest rang through the trees. Darkstripe shot Duskshine a mocking look. Duskshine’s fur prickled uncomfortably as amusement rippled through the patrol at the tiny kit’s words. “One day we will,” he meowed. “But not today!”

The white kit’s shoulders sagged and Duskshine let out a sigh of relief as he watched Cloudkit reluctantly join the other kits following Swiftpaw back to the camp. 

“I’m surprised by your choice, Duskshine,” Darkstripe sneered. “I didn’t expect you to be so keen to fight this battle.”

“If only you were keen too!” Duskshine retorted. “You’d stop holding the patrol up instead of keeping us here while WindClan warriors die!”

Darkstripe flashed him a look of loathing as Redtail tipped his head back and yowled before charging on toward the WindClan camp. Rowanheart and the others raced after him, past Fourtrees to the steep slope that led to the uplands. They bounded up, their paws made noiseless by the snow. When they reached the top, Rowanheart was battered by a howling wind that turned her ears inside out. The WindClan hunting grounds looked more barren than ever, the gorse hidden by a layer of snow

“Onewhisker! You know the way to the WindClan camp!” yowled Redtail above the wind. “Lead us there.” He slowed to let the WindClan warrior pass.

Rowanheart’s heart swelled; Redtail was always going to be a much better deputy than Tigerclaw ever would have been. The patrol followed the contours Rowanheart remembered from her journey with Graystripe and Duskshine until she reached the dip in the land that marked the WindClan camp. Onewhisker paused at the rim of the hollow. “Down there!” he yowled. For a heartbeat the wind dropped, and from below they heard the sounds of battle—screams and howls as cat furiously fought with cat.

Redtail addressed the warriors in a fierce hiss that carried through the blizzard. “Bluestar’s party, wait until you hear my battle cry! Onewhisker, you lead us through the camp entrance; we’ll take care of the rest.”

Onewhisker began to race down the slope toward the snow-covered bushes. Redtail thundered after him, Lionheart at his heels. Rowanheart charged behind the sleek gray tabby, through the narrow tunnel that led into the WindClan camp. The gorse was as dense and sharp as she remembered. Graystripe and the other warriors stayed at the top of the slope, a fresh wave of attack ready to strike after the initial barrage.

Rowanheart skidded to a halt, reeling at the sight that greeted her in the camp clearing. Last time she’d been here, in search of the scent trail that would lead them to the missing Clan, the place had been deserted and silent. Now the clearing swarmed with writhing, screeching, fighting cats. Onewhisker had been right—the WindClan cats were hopelessly outnumbered. A fresh party of ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors waited at the edge of the clearing, but WindClan could spare no backup group. The whole Clan was fighting, apprentices and elders, warriors and queens. Rowanheart’s belly twisted with disgust as she glared at the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats. Still, Nightstar and Crookedstar let their greed take control.

Rowanheart spotted Morningflower wrestling with a ShadowClan warrior. The WindClan queen looked exhausted and frightened, her fur standing in ragged clumps. Still, she nimbly turned and scratched her attacker, but he was much bigger and knocked her easily to the ground with a heavy blow. With a howl, Rowanheart leaped and landed squarely on the shoulders of the ShadowClan tom. She clung on while the surprised warrior spun and tried to shake him loose. Morningflower raked the tom with her claws as Rowanheart dragged him to the ground. The ShadowClan warrior screeched and ripped himself free. He ran into the prickly camp wall and pushed his way through. Morningflower shot a grateful glance at Rowanheart and turned back to the battle. The she-cat narrowed her eyes at the brown tom, not recognizing him. He had never been at a gathering that she knew of.

Rowanheart looked around, shaking drops of blood from her nose. The fresh patrols of ShadowClan and RiverClan cats had joined the fight now. ThunderClan’s arrival had evened the numbers for a while, but now the second party was needed. Fireheart heard Redtail’s battle cry ring out, and a moment later Bluestar exploded into the clearing, followed by Graystripe, Runningwind, and the rest of the ThunderClan warriors.

Rowanheart grabbed a RiverClan warrior, tripping him with one paw and holding him down with another. She rolled the tom over and thrashed at his belly with her hind claws. The RiverClan cat leaped away and crashed into a WindClan warrior. The warrior turned in surprise. Rowanheart recognized Onewhisker straightaway and watched as he reared and attacked the RiverClan tom without a moment’s pause. Rowanheart could see the fire in Onewhisker’s eyes. She could leave him to finish this fight.

A familiar hiss caught Rowanheart’s attention. Graystripe was battling with a gray ShadowClan cat. It was Wetfoot, a warrior who had helped them fight to rid ShadowClan of Brokenstar, as well as saved her from Tigerclaw. The two warriors were well matched. Graystripe thrust Wetfoot away with his back legs and spun around, looking for another cat to attack. Rowanheart could see a RiverClan cat right behind Graystripe. Above the din of battle, she heard the blood roar in her ears. The she-cat turned her gaze from her friend. Now was not the time to worry about Graystripe’s loyalty, even if she knew it was, above all, to ThunderClan.

Instead, Rowanheart focused on a familiar smoky black pelt. Blackclaw, a RiverClan warrior who had made himself known to her through hostility. The she-cat bared her teeth and leaped at the tom. She hooked her claws into her pelt and used her full weight and strength to force him to the ground. Her jaws snapped at his throat while her claws began to shred at his exposed underbelly; the warrior wailed and thrashed beneath her.

Finally, with a wail of pain, Blackclaw fell limp. Despite this, Rowanheart recognized the move and held firm, leaving Blackclaw to struggle vainly beneath her, “I yield!” The tom yowled.

Rowanheart jumped off the tom, fur bushed out as she watched him duck away and charge out of the hollow. Blackclaw had managed to blindly scratch her in several areas, but they were shallow and only stung. Rowanheart tried to dart forward to where Graystripe was battling with Brownwhisker, but claws held her back, digging into her haunches. She twisted to see who it was and glimpsed gray fur. It was Silverstream. The she-cat’s face was twisted with battle rage as she reared up at her. Blood was dripping into her eyes, and Rowanheart could tell that she hadn’t recognized her. She drew back a paw and she saw her long claws flash as she prepared to swipe her. As Rowanheart screwed up her eyes, she lashed out her hind leg, “Silverstream!”

Silverstream hesitated, shaking her head and clearing her vision momentarily to recognize Rowanheart. The she-cat blinked for a moment, then released Rowanheart and bounded away to fight another WindClan warrior. Rowanheart made eye contact with Graystripe, who stared with horror, and shook her head. She turned back to the battle without hesitation, feeling the sensation of eyes practically burning into her flank.

She looked around and her eyes met Darkstripe’s on the other side of the clearing. Rowanheart refused to flinch. The warrior curled her lip at the sleek tabby, who let out a hiss of rage and bounded forward. Unexpectedly, the two collided, and Rowanheart let out a yowl of shock. The sleek tabby had her pinned, twisting his head so his muzzle was at her ear. His hot breath made her cringe back, “ShadowClan is ruled by Tigerstar now. I’ll kill you here.”

The warrior lashed out at Rowanheart, scoring his claws across her face and leaning down for a killing bite. Rowanheart wailed in pain, pummeling his belly with her hind paws as blood dripped into her eyes. The weight was knocked off of her by a flash of black and white. Tallstar had Darkstripe pinned, lip curled as he ducked in and out in an assault of claws. The traitorous warrior wailed angrily, and she saw Redtail advance for a moment. The deputy stared in surprise at the WindClan leader fighting back a ThunderClan warrior, but his eyes landed on Rowanheart who cowered behind the leader.

“Traitor!” Redtail shrieked, landing on Darkstripe’s back. The tom wailed and bucked back, throwing Redtail off and running for the gorse.

Tallstar and Redtail both came to Rowanheart’s aid, Redtail lapping at the blood dripping into her eyes to clear her vision. Tallstar glanced to Redtail for a moment, then nodded and bounded off to rejoin the fight. Rowanheart looked up at Redtail, fear stabbing at her heart, “Tigerstar! He’s leading ShadowClan!”

“I know,” Redtail meowed grimly. “Blackfoot led ShadowClan’s raiding parties, I found out from him during battle.”

There was a horrid shriek as Redtail and Rowanheart looked up to see Blackfoot calling a retreat for ShadowClan. The ShadowClan warriors broke free of the WindClan and ThunderClan cats, backing into the gorse that surrounded the camp. The RiverClan warriors were left alone to fend off ThunderClan and WindClan. Rowanheart paused to catch her breath, blinking blood from her eyes still. Whitestorm was grappling with Leopardfur now, with Mousefur at his side. Sandstorm was battling with a RiverClan warrior almost twice her size. But her opponent was only half her speed. Rowanheart watched Sandstorm nip and twist around him until the RiverClan warrior looked overwhelmed.

Dustpelt was fighting a dark brown tom nearby. Fireheart recognized Loudbelly easily. Dustpelt was stubbornly refusing to be cowed by the blows and bites aimed at him. Each time he was struck, the young warrior turned and gave as good as he got. It looked as if he didn’t need any help. Where was Crookedstar? Rowanheart searched the clearing for the RiverClan leader. It wasn’t hard to find him. Now that ShadowClan had run away, the clearing was less crowded. Rowanheart soon spotted the light colored tabby with the twisted jaw. He was crouching low, face-to-face with Ravenwing of all cats. The two warriors stared at each other, their tails thrashing menacingly. Rowanheart’s blood pounded through her veins as she waited for one of them to make a move. It was Crookedstar who leaped first, but Ravenwing jumped nimbly aside and Crookedstar missed. Ravenwing was more accurate; he turned and lunged at Crookedstar’s back. The ThunderClan warrior grasped the RiverClan leader with his long claws, and Crookedstar went limp beneath him. Fireheart watched breathlessly as Ravenwing bared his teeth, lunged forward, and sank them into Crookedstar’s shoulder. The nimble black tom was a good fighter, she thought to herself. Crookedstar’s pained screech told Rowanheart that Ravenwing had won the battle. Ravenwing released his opponent and let him race, yowling, toward the camp entrance. As soon as Crookedstar’s tail shot out of sight, his warriors struggled free and pelted after him.

In a heartbeat, the WindClan camp fell silent apart from the howling of the wind above the gorse. Rowanheart stared around her as Duskshine and Graystripe joined her side wordlessly, Ravenwing soon limping over as well.. The ThunderClan warriors were tired and battered, but the WindClan cats looked far worse. Every one of them was bleeding, while some lay unmoving on the frozen ground. Barkface, their medicine cat, wasted no time in rushing from one cat to another, attending to their injuries. It was only now that the clearing was more barren that Rowanheart saw a limp, blue-grey bundle of fur on the frozen ground.

Rowanheart broke free of her friends with a blood-curdling wail, bounding towards Bluestar. Blood leaked fresh from a wound on her throat, and she lowered herself beside the ThunderClan leaders. Her face was still twisted into an enraged snarl, eyes glazed and staring up at the sky. WindClan had turned to look to the ThunderClan warriors, realization seeming to hit them after a few moments. Redtail joined Rowanheart’s side with wide eyes, Whitestorm and Lionheart following not long after. More ThunderClan cats joined around their leader, and she heard Willowpelt let out a moan of grief. Duskshine stumbled forward and collapsed beside the dead she-cat, burying his face in her fur.

Rowanheart looked to Redtail in disbelief. Bluestar wasn’t supposed to die now! Redtail laid his tail along her shoulders, “She died a warrior’s death.”

Tallstar limped toward the gathered Clan, grief showing clearly in his eyes. Tallstar spoke quietly to Redtail. Rowanheart couldn’t hear the words they shared, but she could guess by Tallstar’s bowed head that the WindClan leader was acknowledging the debt he owed to ThunderClan. Redtail sat up straight and accepted the thanks, and likely Tallstar’s shared grief in the death of the ThunderClan leader.

“Here.” Rowanheart was shaken from her thoughts by the soft voice of Willowpelt offering her a mouthful of the medicine cat’s herbs. Rowanheart numbly purred her thanks as Willowpelt began squeezing juice from the herbs into the claw marks on Rowanheart’s face. The juice stung, but her grief for Bluestar stung worse. The cats of ThunderClan were being taken care of for now, until they got back to Spottedleaf.

Redtail spoke quietly to Whitestorm and Lionheart, his gaze fixed on Bluestar’s unmoving body. Willowpelt had moved on with Cinderpaw and Mousefur, fixing the bleeding wounds on Bluestar’s body so they could get her back to camp. Rowanheart could only watch numbly. Rowanheart stood beside Bluestar’s body, Sandstorm and Dustpelt both pressed against her on either side as they grieved. She was only roused from her grief by Redtail calling the Clan back to camp, Whitestorm and Lionheart both supporting the weight of Bluestar’s body between themselves.

It felt like forever until they got back to camp, pushing through the gorse tunnel to be met with the rest of the Clan waiting for them. Whitestorm and Lionheart lowered Bluestar in the clearing, and Redtail bounded up to the Highrock with a look of grief and determination in his eyes.

“Cats of ThunderClan!” Redtail began. There was no need to call for a meeting when every cat was out. “We have triumphed against ShadowClan and RiverClan -- WindClan owes us a great debt.”

The cats cheered, though many were reduced. Redtail raised his tail to silence the Clan, eyes traveling to Bluestar’s body, “However, we lost two cats. Bluestar, who died a brave, warrior’s death fighting away two ShadowClan warriors from WindClan’s nursery. Darkstripe, who has betrayed our Clan. That is not the only news.”

The Clan waited with bated breath. Redtail scanned the clearing and sighed, “Tigerstar has taken control of ShadowClan, though through what means is unknown.”

The Clan gasped sharply, murmuring to each other. Redtail sat with her head bowed in the middle of the clearing. Redtail blinked reassuringly at his Clan, “I will travel later next moonrise to the Moonstone, as I am mostly without wounds, with Spottedleaf, and so I must pick my deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Lionheart.”

“Lionheart! Lionheart!” The Clan didn’t hold back to cheer for the new deputy, who raised his head to gaze determinedly at Redtail. The tom dipped his head and leaped down, approaching the body of Bluestar.

“Now, we will sit vigil for our leader,” he meowed.

Spottedleaf had started to go around, treating wounds. During the ceremony, she had been cleaning up Bluestar’s body and scenting it with mint and rosemary. Now, Bluestar simply looked as though she were sleeping. Rowanheart looked up as Spottedleaf paused at her side, alarm in her eyes. The medicine cat pressed her nose to the top of her head, “Come with me, Rowanheart.”

Too tired to argue, Rowanheart nodded numbly and followed after the she-cat into her den. Spottedleaf had the she-cat settle into a nest, turning to face her with a look of curiosity, “Rowanheart, how have you been feeling lately?”

“Kind of bad, but I just assumed it was from leafbare,” Rowanheart meowed suspiciously.

Spottedleaf shook her head, “As I thought. You shouldn’t have even been in that battle today. You’re lucky your wounds aren’t serious. Rowanheart, you’re expecting kits.”

“I’m _what!?_ ”


	22. UPDATED ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER REDSTAR**—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

 **DEPUTY LIONHEART**—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane

**APPRENTICE, TULIPPAW**

**MEDICINE SPOTTEDLEAF**—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**CAT**

**WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

**WHITESTORM** —big white tom.

**APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

**LONGTAIL** — pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

 **RUNNINGWIND** —swift tabby tom.

 **WILLOWPELT** —very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

 **MOUSEFUR** —small dusky brown she-cat.

**APPRENTICE, THORNPAW**

**GRAYSTRIPE** —long-haired solid grey tom.

 **RAVENWING** —small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a white-tipped tail

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

**ROWANHEART** —beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes.

 **DUSKSHINE** —friendly black-and-white tom.

**APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW**

**DUSTPELT** —dark brown tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

**SANDSTORM** —pale ginger she-cat.

 **SWIFTFOOT** —black-and-white tom.

 **BRACKENFUR** —golden brown tabby tom.

 **CINDERHEART** —dark gray she-cat.

**A** **PPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **CLOUDPAW—** long-haired white tom.

 **BRIGHTPAW—** she-cat, white with ginger splotches.

 **THORNPAW—** golden brown tabby tom.

 **ASHPAW—** pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

 **FERNPAW** —pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

 **TULIPPAW** —pale grey with darker flecks, tom, yellow eyes

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **FROSTFUR** —beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

 **BRINDLEFACE** —pretty tabby

 **GOLDENFLOWER** —pale ginger coat

 **SPECKLETAIL** —pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **HALFTAIL** —big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

 **SMALLEAR** — gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan. 

**PATCHPELT** — small black-and-white tom.

 **DAPPLETAIL** — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

 **BROKENTAIL** —blind, long-haired dark brown tabby. Formerly ShadowClan's leader.

  
  


**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER TIGERSTAR**—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

 **DEPUTY BLACKFOOT**—large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **MEDICINE RUNNINGNOSE**—small grey and white tom.

** CAT **

**WARRIORS BROWNWHISKER**—brown tom.

 **DARKSTRIPE** —sleek black-and-grey tabby tom.

 **WETFOOT** —gray tabby tom.

 **LITTLECLOUD** —very small tabby tom.

 **NIGHTWHISPER** —brown tom with green eyes

 **JAGGEDTOOTH** —huge tabby tom

 **STUMPYTAIL** —brown tabby tom

 **TANGLEBURR—** gray-and-brown she-cat

 **BOULDER** —silver tabby tom.

 **OAKFUR** —small dark brown tom.

**QUEENS DAWNCLOUD**—small tabby.

 **DARKFLOWER** —black she-cat.

 **TALLPOPPY** —long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**ELDERS** **YELLOWFANG** —old dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

 **FERNSHADE** —tortoiseshell she-cat.

  
  


**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER TALLSTAR**—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

 **DEPUTY DEADFOOT**—a black tom with a twisted paw.

 **MEDICINE BARKFACE**—a short-tailed brown tom

** CAT **

**WARRIORS MUDCLAW**—a mottled dark brown tom.

**APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

**TORNEAR** —a tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**ONEWHISKER—** a young brown tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**QUEENS ASHFOOT**—a gray queen.

 **MORNINGFLOWER** —a tortoiseshell queen.

  
  


**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER CROOKEDSTAR**—a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

 **DEPUTY OAKHEART**—a reddish brown tom.

 **MEDICINE MUDFUR—**long-haired light brown tom.

** CAT **

**WARRIORS** BLACKCLAW—smoky black tom.

**APPRENTICE, HEAVYPAW**

**STONEFUR** —a gray tom with battle-scarred ears.

**APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

**LOUDBELLY** —a dark brown tom.

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**SILVERSTREAM** —a pretty slender silver tabby.

 **WHITECLAW—** a dark warrior.

 **LEOPARDFUR** —unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**QUEENS** **MISTYFOOT** —dark gray she-cat.

**ELDERS** **GRAYPOOL** —thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.

  
  


**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

  
**BARLEY** —black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

 **PRINCESS** —a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws—a kittypet.


	23. SPECIAL CHAPTER: REDSTAR'S CEREMONY

Amber eyes peered out at the pale stretch of ground ahead of them, lit by the setting sun. Beside him, his sister sat in the undergrowth in wait, dappled pelt spotted with patches of yellow from the sunlight. Three lithe shapes charged down the moor, chasing after a rabbit. One swerved to the side, paws thumping heavily against the ground. Another leaped forward, quickly gaining on the rabbit while the other went on its opposite side. With a cry, the cat directly behind the rabbit leapt upon it, skidding to the ground and nipping the neck of the rabbit. The other two approached, meowing thanks to StarClan and congratulations to the small white she-cat. They moved on without seeing the two cats in wait on the ridge leading to Fourtrees.

“Now,” the dappled she-cat whispered, darting out of the brush when the hunting patrol was out of sight.

The tortoiseshell tom followed after her, bushy red tail waving in the wind. Blood rushed in his ears as they travelled up the moor swiftly. A screech made him twist his head to see another patrol—a different one, approaching. The two cats halted, a black tom with a twisted paw leading the way to where they stood. His eyes shone with understanding as he dipped his head, “Redtail, Spottedleaf. On your way to the Moonstone?”

Redtail blinked warmly at the tom. They had fought side by side only a sunrise ago, fiercely battling away ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors from WindClan’s camp. Bluestar had died in the battle, giving her last life to protect WindClan’s nursery from two ShadowClan warriors. Redtail had been her deputy, and now was to receive his nine lives. Deadfoot and his patrol stepped to the side so that they could pass, Spottedleaf leading the way. Redtail had been to the Moonstone but once, when he had been Halftail’s apprentice.

The journey across the moor was met with no other cats, and they stopped at the barn to give the news of Bluestar’s death to Barley. The black and white tom had seemed distressed, but gave them a polite greeting and offering of a mouse. Redtail politely declined, knowing it was forbidden to eat before he met with StarClan. They stopped at the last stretch of their journey, muscles tensing and eyes sharp as they listened for the monsters.

The acrid smell of the Thunderpath tainted his tongue and lashed at his sensitive nose, the roars of the monsters near deafening. Redtail and Spottedleaf sat crouched at the edge of the Thunderpath, waiting for a gap in the monsters. One passed, then two, then three… A pause. Redtail leaped forward with a “Now!” Spottedleaf ran beside him. Redtail reached the edge swiftly, nearly stumbling over his own paws from his hurry. The tom panted, checking Spottedleaf over before they continued to Highstones.

When Redtail had reached Mothermouth, he couldn’t help but doubt. Would his ability to lead even be enough for his Clan? Would he have what it took to lead his Clan into battle, to have them all rely upon him for the future of the Clan? He would be looked to to bring peace, or fight to protect his Clan. It felt like the weight of the whole forest had been set on his shoulders, and in a way, it had. Tigerstar loomed over the Clan as it was. He had ordered an attack on WindClan with Crookedstar, and the thought filled Redtail with rage. He and Tigerstar had not gotten along well after everything, but they had been Clanmates.

Redtail stared into the gaping maw of Mothermouth as the moon began to rise. They waited for what felt like forever before Spottedleaf stood, “Come. It is time.” Her eyes were filled with a wisdom Redtail would have never imagined his sister to have when they were only apprentices. Redtail followed Spottedleaf into the tunnels that led to the Moonstone, so thin even his small frame felt cramped. His fur and whiskers brushed against the rocky walls of the tunnel. The cold nipped at his bones, but he said little as he trudged on. Spottedleaf was right ahead of him, leading the way to the Moonstone as she had for seasons on end.

When they finally emerged, Redtail was reminded of the beauty of the Moonstone. The moonlight cast on the stone made the whole cavern glow, the two cats’ fur glowing silver in the light. Spottedleaf flicked an ear, “Quickly, before the moon begins to set.”

Redtail settled down beside his sister and pressed his nose to the stone. The sleep that came was quick, and much swifter than any he had had since he was a kit. Redtail awoke in a starry clearing, blinking a couple of times as he looked around. Slowly, shapes began to shimmer into existence in front of him. Groups of cats, some even he had never seen before, stood before him. Nine of the cats formed a semi-circle in front of him and Spottedleaf, and many he recognized.

Redtail dipped his head as one approached, only looking up to see who it was. Before him stood Rosetail. The grey and red elder looked much younger, like she was a new warrior again. The she-cat smiled fondly at Redtail, “Greetings. It is good to see you again.”

“Rosetail…” Redtail breathed. “It’s been so long.”

Rosetail’s whiskers twitched as she stepped closer, pressing her nose to Redtail’s forehead, “With this life, I give you courage. The courage to do what you believe is right.”

Energy surged through Redtail, who struggled to remain on his paws. Still, he was locked in place, unable to move as Rosetail gave him his first life. Then he felt still again, and opened his eyes to see Rosetail going back to the ranks of the StarClan cats. Another cat approached, his scent familiar. Adderfang blinked warmly at both Redtail and Spottedleaf, his ever-present smile on his muzzle. Redtail blinked blearily at Adderfang, heart swelling at the sight of the tom. He pressed his nose to the top of Redtail’s head, as Rosetail had, “With this life, I give you humor. Use it to lighten the burdens of your Clan and to lift the spirits of your Clanmates when despair threatens.”

Something dazzling and flickering passed through him, making every hair on his pelt stand on end. The feeling of bubbly joy swelled in his chest before fading away as Adderfang returned to the ranks of the other cats. A brown tabby and white she-cat stepped forward next. Redtail couldn’t help but lean forward into her fur, “Swiftbreeze!”

“I have missed you so, Redtail…” Swiftbreeze meowed. “With this life, I give you kindness. Use it well to bring joy where you walk and consider the feelings of all cats, no matter how big or small, ThunderClan or no Clan.”

A warm feeling flooded through Redtail, love for his Clan and Clanmates practically overflowing. His pelt prickled as he imagined the cats who needed his help most, before it all faded. With that, his mother stepped away to join Adderfang. Both cats gazed at Redtail and Spottedleaf with pride in their gazes. Leopardfoot, a black she-cat, stepped forward. She was Redtail’s sister from an older litter of Adderfang and Spottedleaf, and Tigerstar’s mother. The she-cat’s eyes were glazed with sadness as she approached. Finally, she dipped her head, “I apologize for the destruction my son has caused your Clan,  _ our _ Clan, Redtail.”

“It’s not your fault. You did your best,” Redtail whispered.

“With this life,” Leopardfoot pressed her nose to the top of his head. “I give you resilience to keep going, whatever troubles life brings. Use it well to protect your Clan in their times of need and show strength in the face of danger.”

A fierce wave of pain washed over Redtail. He trembled where he stood, eyes scrunched up from the sheer ferocity of what he felt. Determination, courage, and a fierce love for his Clan were all he could feel before Leopardfoot returned to the throng of StarClan cats. Four lives, five more to go. Redtail looked at the cats, trying to pick out who was left.

The next to come forward was a cat he didn’t recognize at first. His blue-grey pelt shone in the starlight, a stoney expression on his face.  _ Stormtail _ , his mind whispered as he approached. The warrior looked down at Redtail with an emotion he couldn’t identify. His nose touched Redtail’s head, and he felt a sense of certainty. Certainty he could be the leader ThunderClan needed in its darkest hour, certainty that he was ready to face the challenges.

“I give you a life for trusting your own instincts. Depend on your instincts to defend your Clan and know when to stop,” Stormtail murmured, his breath hot against Redtail’s ear.

The next cat to step forward was a broad-shouldered, dark brown tom. His amber eyes shone with admiration as he stopped in front of Redtail. The ThunderClan tom blinked, his voice a mere whisper, “Stagleap?”

The warrior dipped his head and touched his nose to his head, “I give you a life for training young cats wisely. Train them to be strong and fierce, but to always remember and respect the warrior code.”

The irony was not lost on Redtail, but he had no time to think of anything else as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. With it came the feeling of pride. The joy of training an apprentice, of seeing them grow not only in their skills as a warrior but as a cat. Redtail shook, looking at Spottedleaf. She watched the ceremony with wide eyes, scanning the ranks of the StarClan cats and likely trying to pick out cats she had once known. One-Eye stood before him, pale gray fur sparkling with stars. She looked younger than when he had last seen her, less frail and full of energy.

“With this life,” her voice was a mere whisper, “I give you determination to bring unity to the Clans. Bring peace to the forest, and defeat the darkness threatening the warrior code and all ways of Clan life.”

The pain of this life was even greater than the last. Visions of horrific battles flashed through his mind, of Bluestar’s death, great warriors fighting for every last one of the cats in their Clans. When Redtail opened his eyes, another cat already stood before him. This cat was unfamiliar, but even in StarClan had a tang of herbs to his pelt. The tom dipped his head, “Greetings. My name is Ravenwing, I was once a medicine cat of ThunderClan. I was killed at the Moonstone, after revealing treachery of one of my Clanmates.”

“Ravenwing?” Redtail sputtered, knowing full well it wasn’t the warrior in his Clan.

“I am not the same as your warrior,” the dark medicine cat purred. “But I am here to give you a life.”

He pressed his nose to Redtail’s head, “With this life, I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others and bring justice to the forest.”

Once more an agonizing spasm rushed through Redtail, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yowling. A familiar scent wreathed around the deputy as he leaned forward, eyes wide to see Bluestar before him. She looked much younger than she once had, her eyes shining with warmth and a touch of grief. The blue-grey she-cat allowed Redtail to press his nose to hers, “I’m sorry to have left my Clan so early. I always knew you would make a great leader one day, even if it is far too soon.”

As Redtail bowed his head, Bluestar touched him with her nose and went on; “With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code.”

Despite the previous pain, Redtail was unprepared for the rush of agony that swept through him. He felt the pain of Bluestar losing her kits, the fierceness of her ambition, the ferocity of battle after battle in the service of her Clan, even her last. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Redtail thought his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought he must yowl his pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. All the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Bluestar stayed in the center of the clearing and signaled with her tail that Redtail should rise too. He obeyed her shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside him would spill over when he moved. His body felt as battered as if he had fought the hardest battle of his life, and yet his spirit soared with the strength of the lives he had been granted.

“I hail you by your new name, Redstar,” Bluestar announced. “Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.”

“Redstar! Redstar!” Just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed Redstar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. “Redstar! Redstar!”

Suddenly the chanting broke off with a startled hiss. Redstar tensed, aware that something was wrong. Bluestar’s glowing eyes were fixed on something behind him. He spun around and let out a choking cry. A massive hill of bones had appeared at the other side of the clearing, many tail-lengths high. It shone with an unnatural light, so that Redstar could see each separate bone edged as if with fire—the bones of cats and the bones of prey, all jumbled together. A hot wind swept over him, bearing the reek of carrion, even though the bones gleamed white and clean.

Redstar gazed wildly around him, seeking help or answers from the other cats. But the clearing was dark. The cats of StarClan had vanished, leaving him alone with the terrible hill of bones. As Redstar felt panic welling up inside him, he sensed the familiar presence of Bluestar by his side, warm fur pressed against his flank. He could not see her in the darkness, but her voice whispered in his ear, “Something terrible is coming, Redstar. You must use your lives in the service of your Clan in these dark times. Fire will save the Clan. Trust in the fire, for she is the forest’s only hope.”

Her scent and the warmth of her fur faded away as she finished speaking. 

“Wait!” Redstar yowled. “Don’t leave me! Tell me what you mean!” 

But there was no reply, no explanation of the dreadful prophecy. Instead, the red light that gleamed from the hill of bones glowed brighter. Redstar stared at it in horror. Blood had begun to ooze out between the bones. The trickles merged into a river that flowed steadily toward him, until the stench of blood clung to his fur. He tried to flee, and found his paws were fixed in place. A heartbeat later, the sticky red tide was washing around him, gurgling and reeking of death.

“No!” Redstar yowled, but there was no response from the forest, just the steady whisper of blood lapping hungrily at his fur.

When Redstar awoke, he was aware of Spottedleaf motioning swiftly with her tail to exit. The two slipped out of the tunnel, Redstar feeling as though he had been fighting a battle for days. His muscles ached and he found himself lost for words on what to say to Spottedleaf. For now, he would have to wait until he was well rested to bring up his ceremony. Only Spottedleaf would be allowed to hear, after all. With that, Redstar and Spottedleaf headed back to camp, ready to greet their Clan with their new leader, and a hope for the future.


End file.
